El amor entre hermanos
by izayalelouch
Summary: Zeref harto de que siempre alejen a la persona que mas quiere en el mundo decide tomar las cosas en sus manos, ahora Natsu y Zeref pasaran por varias cosas para poder estar juntos y de paso formar una familia y conocer a la suya. Advertencia: natsu sera mujer en este fanfic, habrá algunas escenas de lemon, la historia y personalidades de algunos personajes cambiara. gracias XD.
1. hermanos y algo mas

Zeref observa como un gran dragón negro se acerca a la isla tenroujima poco después de unos segundos un fuerte rugido llega a sus oídos, el grito del dragón negro del apocalipsis, acnologia. Al acercarse el dragón a los miembros de fairy tail ve como el maestro de la alianza ordena a todos dar un paso atrás y la retirada mientras el usa su magia de titán para expandirse a sí mismo para ser capaz de mantener ocupado al dragón. Mira como todo el mundo huye llorando, viendo como el maestro sigue luchando contra la bestia, pero zeref sabe que el anciano no lograra nada contra el dragón. El dragón lo derriba fácilmente, hiriéndolo y creyendo que sería su fin. Pero de repente ve como los magos dirigidos por natsu, llegan y comienzan la lucha contra acnologia, mientras que un hombre, el que usa magia de rayo ayuda al anciano, al parecer dándole a entender que no había manera de que podrían haberlo dejado atrás. Sin embargo el dragón repele los ataques de los magos con el menor esfuerzo, zeref se da cuenta de que está jugando con ellos, ya que él sabe de qué es capaz de hacer acnología, ni siquiera los ataques combinados de todos le logra hacer algún daño mínimo al dragón. Zeref ve como el dragón se eleva rápidamente a los cielos para preparar su aliento de la destrucción dirigido a la isla. Mira a los miembros de la alianza que como en un último intento por defenderse y también a su tierra santa se toman de las manos al mismo tiempo que el dragón da rienda suelta a su ataque, en ese mismo momento zeref hace unos sellos con sus manos y después de unos segundos aparece natsu inconsciente en sus brazos, el dirige su vista hacia la isla para ver que el dragón del apocalipsis había diezmando a la isla y al parecer evaporizado a todo el mundo. Cuando el ataque se disipa, zeref se da cuenta de que todo ha terminado ya que la isla ya no existe.

El Consejo Mágico trata de encontrar sobrevivientes, sin éxito. Por ultimo zeref ve como Acnologia desaparece una vez más emprendiendo vuelo hacia los cielos. Por su parte el entra a la nave abandonada de grimoire heart, llega hasta la cabina de mando y dirige la maquina hacia unas coordenadas desconocidas, se sienta en un gran sillón con natsu aun en sus brazos inconsciente mientras le sonríe. Después de unas horas de viaje la maquina llega a una especie de castillo, zeref se dirige hacia el interior de este caminando atreves de varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en donde habían diversos tanques de agua, varios libros regados por el lugar y en medio de la habitación había una especie de huevo enorme que estaba conectado a varias especies de cables, el huevo estaba lleno de un líquido celeste y unas burbujas blancas, zeref procedió a quitarle sus ropas a natsu hasta dejarla completamente desnuda después se empieza a dirigir al huevo y justo en el momento de que la mano de natsu toca la superficie este mismo la absorbe dentro, zeref sonríe hacia natsu una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia otra que parecía ser una biblioteca, se sienta en un sillón en frente de la gran chimenea aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Zeref: por fin estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo, esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie más te vuelva arrebatar de mi otra vez, mi querida y amada hermana nadie te volverá a llevar lejos de mi lado.

Mientras tanto en la mente de natsu.

Natsu: donde estoy, porque todo esta tan oscuro, donde están los demás, que está sucediendo.

Tú sabes las respuestas, no tiene sentido que preguntes. Dijo una voz.

Natsu: no, dímelo necesito saberlo y quien eres tú.

Algún día lo entenderás. Volvió a hablar la voz.

Natsu: y mientras tanto, ¿tengo que sufrir todo esto?

No eres la única que sufre, otras personas tienen problemas. Dijo burlonamente la voz.

Natsu: a mí que me importan las otras personas, ya me canse de preocuparme por todos.

Entonces piensa en ti. Pregunto la voz.

Natsu: eso es lo que intento pero no puedo, me importan demasiado las demás personas.

¿Aunque te hagan demasiado daño?

Natsu: pues sí, igual me importan.

Aprende a amarte un poco natsu.

Natsu: ¿Cómo debo aprender a vivir con la falsedad de fingir ser así?, ¿Cómo debo aprender a vivir con los problemas de los demás?

Despreocúpate por los demás ¡date cuenta!.. Quizás ellos ni se preocupan por ti.

Natsu: déjame creer que lo hacen, ni siquiera tú te preocupas por mí. Solo apareces acá para joderme.

¿Eso es lo que crees?.. Estoy acá para ayudarte aunque aún no lo notes.

Natsu: ¿Más personas que intentan ayudarme? ... ¿Para qué me dejes cuando las cosas se pongan mal?

No te voy a dejar nunca, de verdad me importas.

Natsu: eso no es lo que creo. Terminaras dejándome como todos. Al igual que igneel.

Estoy acá por ti, quiero ayudarte... DÉJAME HACERLO

Natsu: si dejara ayudarme, ¿Porque lo harías?

Por qué confió en ti. Por qué sé que puedes ser algo en la vida y necesitas vencer tanta mierda y no puedes sola.

Natsu: realmente no estoy tan sola, tengo personas que me apoyan y que confían en mí.

¿Pero tú enserio crees que ellos confían en ti?

Natsu: no, ya me estoy cansando de esto. No creo que pueda lograrlo.

No lo vas a lograr sola. Necesitas mi ayuda... Tú y yo sabemos que sin mi pronto te rendirás y caerás en tanta oscuridad que te rodea.

Natsu: ya estoy en ella, ¿acaso no te das cuenta dónde estoy?

No puedo verte, solo sentirte...

Natsu: ¿Que sientes?

Que estas realmente sola, que estás cansado de esto y que deseas morir.

Natsu: quizás sea verdad, pero que más sientes.

Que amas demasiado pero las personas se aprovechan de eso y te da miedo que por no complacer a los demás ellos te abandonen.

Natsu: no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo, la soledad duele mucho más de lo que puedo soportar. Ya no sé cómo actuar ante esto.

Entonces déjame ayudarte y luchemos juntas contra esto.

Natsu: lo haré por mí... para demostrarles a todos que no los necesito, para que nadie se vuelva a aprovechar de mí nunca más. Pero no me defraudes

No lo haré.

Entonces natsu empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba dentro de algo.

Zeref: buenos días natsu al parecer por fin has despertado, tranquila debes seguir descansando para recuperar un poco de tu verdadera forma y fuerzas. Te preguntaras porque estas dentro de eso, bueno eso es sencillo te metí allí ya que ese lugar es en donde tu cuerpo se puede recuperar a su estado original.

Natsu seguía viendo al mago oscuro delante de ella sin entender mucho aun, por lo menos ya sabe que está siendo metida hay y porque, pero las preguntas de natsu se multiplicaban en su cabeza rápidamente ¿en dónde está? ¿Por qué zeref la está ayudando? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué quiere zeref con ella? Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban en la cabeza de natsu.

Zeref: bueno tranquila responderé a todas tus preguntas solo cálmate. Dijo zeref mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras natsu se preguntaba como supo lo que estaba pensando.

Zeref: eso es debido a que los dos tenemos un lazo telepático por lo que puedo saber lo que estás pensando de la misma forma también nos podemos mantener hablando no importa que tan lejos estemos. Natsu se encontraba mucho más confundida ahora porque tenían un enlace telepático, que estaba pasando.

Zeref: natsu hay algo que debo contarte, es algo que te concierne saber así que me harías el favor de escucharme. natsu lo pensó un momento y luego le asistió a zeref.

Zeref: muy bien empecemos por el comienzo alrededor de 400 años atrás cuando yo todavía era pequeño, estudiaba en una academia de magia llamada mildian yo me había interesado en el asunto de la vida humana y de la magia en la tierra ya que yo solo quería saber por qué la gente vive y muere.

Natsu: porque te interesabas en algo como eso. Le pregunto natsu haciendo uso de su enlace telepático lo que sorprendió a zeref pero de inmediato le volvió a sonreír.

Zeref: bueno veras yo tenía una hermana menor pero por alguna razón desconocida ella murió unos pocos años después de haber nacido yo no podía entender porque sucedió, así que decidí estudiar acerca de la vida y la muerte, pero mis maestros no lo entendían ya que decían que era un tabú, yo los ignore y seguí con mis investigaciones y cree de paso el sistema R y el proyecto eclipse.

Natsu: y que paso lograste lo que querías.

Zeref: casi solo me faltaba un poco para hacerlo, pero entonces la junta directiva decidió echarme, yo no lo quería aceptar, todo por lo que había trabajado me lo estaban quitando, entonces perdí el control al pensar que nunca podría traer a mi hermana de vuelta y sucedió, no sé como pero todos los maestros de la academia incluso los estudiantes estaba muerto, supongo que ancselm el dios de la vida y de la muerte se enojó y puso esa maldición en mí.

Natsu: y que hiciste. Pregunto asombrada.

Zeref: seguí con mis investigaciones y me empecé a dedicar a las artes oscuras cree varios demonios a los cuales se les dio a conocer como los demonios de zeref, ellos fueron llamados una vez etherias por haber sido creados a partir de la magia ether y así también cree mi trabajo final, etherias natsu dragneel. Natsu estaba segura que se iba a desmañar hay mismo, sino fuera porque quería saber qué es lo que le diría zeref.

Natsu: cómo es eso posible. Pregunto lo mejor que pudo.

Zeref: bueno creo que fue malo decir que yo te cree, ya que originalmente tenías un cuerpo, si por todos esos años guarde y cuide de tu cuerpo, mi pequeña hermana menor, la última y más fuerte creación etherias y la resurrección de mi amada hermana, conseguí las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Zeref empezó a caminar hasta estar al frente del huevo y puso su mano en el.

Natsu: eso quiere decir que.

Zeref: así es, mi nombre es zeref dragneel y soy tu hermano mayor, natsu. Dice sonriéndole.

Natsu: si todo esto es cierto porque no me lo dijiste antes.

Zeref: pasaron muchas cosas y alguien te alejo de mí.

Natsu: quien fue y porque.

Zeref: no puedo decírtelo ya que no me creerás, por eso quiero que me acompañes a buscar a END.

Natsu: que es eso, no se supone que end soy yo.

Zeref: si pero lo que quiero que me acompañes a buscar es en libro llamado END.

Natsu: porque es tan importante ese libro.

Zeref: porque en ese libro están tus memorias, tus recuerdos, lo que eras antes de que esa persona te alejara de mí, el sello todo tu antiguo ser en ese libro y te llevo para siempre, pero si ese libro es abierto estando cerca de ti tu regresaras con todos tus recuerdos.

Natsu: está bien iré contigo zeref.

Zeref: bien descansa partiremos mañana. Dijo sonriéndole saliendo de la habitación.

Natsu: maldición olvide preguntarle por los demás, pero que estoy pensando eso no importa ahora, si zeref en verdad es mi hermano y ese libro tiene mis memorias podre recordar todo mi pasado, ahora debo concentrarme en esto y solamente en esto después pensare en los demás.

Y así llego la mañana siguiente, zeref y natsu partieron en búsqueda del libro mientras fortalecían su lazo de hermandad, viajaron por alrededor de 2 años en donde zeref le enseño nuevas magias a natsu y la entreno para ser más fuerte, era de noche un día cuando de repente los dos aparecieron un lugar completamente blanco.

Natsu: zeref-nii (hermano) que sucede.

Zeref: al parecer alguien nos a tele transportado a este lugar, natsu no bajes la guardia.

Natsu: hai (si).

Vamos cálmense no tiene por qué ponerse así. Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Pero es bueno saber que ya están juntos. Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Zeref y natsu voltearon para ver a las dos figuras, la primera era una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, también tenía un pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo siendo de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable eran los dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos marcas encima de sus ojos. Ella poseía unos ojos de color blanco. Además poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas eran muy cortas y finas, llevaba un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tenía unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tenían esmalte oscuro. Ella llevaba un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas doradas y moradas en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

En cuanto el hombre era alto con piel gris. Se podía ver que estaba en su vejez, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo medio largo, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca roja en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un círculo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma de un remolino en la espalda.

Zeref: quienes son ustedes.

Bueno mi nombre es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki soy la matriarca del clan Ōtsutsuki y también soy conocida como usagi no megami (diosa conejo) o como oni (demonio).

Mi nombre es Ancselm el dios de la vida y la muerte y también el creador de toda la magia y de todo.

Zeref: tú eres ancselm. Pregunto asombrado.

Ancselm: así es zeref yo y kaguya los hemos traído a ti y a natsu aquí ya que queremos decirles algo y conocerlos.

Natsu: y que sería eso y porque querían dos dioses conocernos.

Kaguya: no es normal que una madre y un padre quieran conocer a sus hijos.

Zeref y natsu: ¿QUUUUUEEEEEE?

Ancselm: así es yo y kaguya somos sus padres.

Zeref: eso no puede ser posible.

Ancselm: claro que si de que otra forma habrías heredado mi magia entonces.

Kaguya: querido creo que mejor les contamos nuestra historia.

Ancselm: tienes razón bueno porque no empiezas tu querida.

Kaguya: bien veamos desde el inicio, verán en la antigüedad, durante una época llena de guerras interminables entre las personas, yo llegó de una tierra lejana y decidí que era necesario obtener un gran poder para detener los continuos conflictos que asolaban esas tierras. Por esta razón, yo consumí el fruto del Dios Árbol adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular una energía llamada Chakra, lo que me permitió detener las contiendas por mí misma, por lo que las personas de mi época me empezaron a tratar como una diosa. Tiempo después de esto, yo di a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredando este gran Chakra, aparte de mis Dōjutsus, el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, respectivamente. Pero despues de un tiempo mi cuerpo fue contaminado por una energía negativa y me convertí en un demonio mis hijos asustados de mi me atacaron y absorbieron mi poder y yo me convertí en una estatua que más tarde se convirtió en la luna, yo me encontraba completamente sola hasta que conocí a su padre.

Ancselm: yo estaba viajando cuando sentí una fuente de vida en la luna me dirigí hacia allá y conocí a su madre, empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos hasta que yo rompí el sello de su madre despues de eso nos hicimos más unidos hasta que nos enamoramos, poco tiempo despues nacieron ustedes primero zeref y luego natsu pero nuestra familia no duro mucho ya que los humanos sedientos de poder querían arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos, no tuvimos más opción que mandarlos a la tierra para estar seguros, sellamos sus recuerdos y los mantuvimos alejados del peligro.

Zeref: pero si eso es cierto porque natsu murió.

Kaguya: querido natsu no murió su cuerpo fue lo que murió ya que no pudo soportar su poder, tu cuerpo no murió ya que era más fuerte, despues cuando sanaste en cierta forma el cuerpo de tu hermana su alma volvió.

Natsu: eso significa que no somos humanos.

Ancselm: no cielo tú y zeref son mitad dioses mitad demonios por lo tanto ambos son inmortales.

Zeref: ya veo pero creo que no nos han traído solo para eso verdad.

Kaguya: no cariño lo hemos traído ya que tu padre y yo queremos entrenarlos.

Zeref y natsu: entrenarnos.

Ancselm: así es por ser nuestros hijos tienen poderes inimaginables.

Kaguya: y sería muy peligroso si no los pueden controlar por ello los trajimos aquí, que dicen.

Zeref: me encantaría que nos entrenaran.

Natsu: a mí también.

Ancselm: bien que no se diga más.

Kaguya: tendrán que esforzarse mucho para aprender a dominar todos sus poderes.

Zeref y natsu: hai. (Si)

Y así zeref y natsu empezaron su entrenamiento primero empezaron con sus ojos, el primero fue el byakugan (ojo blanco o visión pura) que posee una fase pasiva y otra activa. Al ser un dojutsu (técnica ocular) tiene la capacidad de ver a través de los Genjutsu (técnica ilusoria), Taijutsu (técnica cuerpo a cuerpo) y Ninjutsu (técnica elemental). Pero sus capacidades principales se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360, que le permite detectar casi cualquier cosa alrededor de ellos dentro de un radio de más de 1000 metros, el mayor radio posible. Otra habilidad es la de ver a través de los cuerpos, permitiendo también ver con sumo detalle el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra y el de magia y ver los Puntos de Chakra y magia del cuerpo, con suficiente claridad como para golpearlos. Despues siguieron con el Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio) el sharingan es un ojo que puede copiar las técnicas de las demás personas además de crear fuerte ilusiones, este está dividido en copiar la forma: Así imita todos los movimientos del rival y copiar la técnica: Imita los sellos y la forma de controlar el chakra para realizar la misma técnica. Despues siguieron con el Rinnegan (Ojo de Metempsicosis u Ojo de Samsara) con este poder se tiene acceso a los Cinco Tipos Elementales de Chakra, pudiendo aprender cualquier jutsu (técnica) de alto nivel. Además, como complemento a esto, puede dividir su alma y técnicas únicas en Seis Caminos de Pain inertes. Con estos comparte la visión, aunque cada cuerpo puede realizar una técnica, el usuario puede utilizar todas las técnicas sin la necesidad de dividirse en cuerpos. Despues de eso siguieron con sus evoluciones las cuales eran el Tenseigan (Ojo de Reencarnación) en donde mantienes las habilidades del byakugan pero adquieres otras capacidades que son la absorción de chakra, energía natural, magia y ether además de despertar el Modo Control de Chakra Tenseigan y tener acceso a la Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad. Siguieron con el Mangekyō Sharingan eterno (Sharingan Caleidoscopio eterno) que es la forma más avanzada del Sharingan. El Mangekyō Sharingan eterno le da a su usuario el acceso a un gran poder y la capacidad de realizar técnicas prohibidas. El Mangekyō Sharingan eterno se distingue de un Sharingan normal por su apariencia, que cambia drásticamente su diseño según el usuario combinando ambos diseños. Y terminaron con el Rinne Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio de Samsara) mediante la utilización del Rinne Sharingan, se adquiere la capacidad de tele transportarse junto con las personas a su alrededor a diferentes dimensiones, las cuales controla plenamente pudiendo manipular la naturaleza del entorno a su antojo, como la nieve y el hielo en su dimensión helada. El Rinne Sharingan permite proyectar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, un poderoso Genjutsu que al ser lanzado a gran escala como por ejemplo utilizando la Luna puede poner bajo su control a todo el planeta, el Rinne Sharingan posee las habilidades estándar del Sharingan. Luego se dedicaron a aprender Taijutsu (técnica cuerpo a cuerpo) Genjutsu (técnicas ilusorias) Ninjutsu (técnicas ninjas) Ninjutsu elemental (técnicas de elemento) Nimpo (arte ninja) Fuinjutsu (técnica de sellado) Iryo-ninjutsu (técnicas médicas) Kenjutsu (técnica de espadas) Kinjutsu (técnica prohibida) Hijutsu (técnica secreta) Zettai bogyo (defensa absoluta) Senjutsu (técnicas del ermitaño) y sus Kekkei genkai (técnicas hereditarias).

Despues siguieron con su padre para aprender su magia en donde aprendieron a dominar La Magia Negra de Ankhseram (Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō) también conocida como Maldición Contradictoria (Mujun no Juhō) que es una maldición muy antigua, que en cuento más se crea en su existencia esta seguirá robando energía vital a su alrededor y así libera más energía oscura, pero que si uno no pensaba en ella, esta no se liberaría. Tiene la capacidad de matar a cualquier ser viviente a su alrededor. También aprendieron muchas más magias negras que son magias que controlan la vida y magia de vida que es una magia antigua y olvidada, esta magia crea vida a partir de cosas, bajo el control del creador. También aprendieron diversos tipos de magias como magias pérdidas, hechizos, magia lanzadora, magia portadora, magia prohibida, magia antigua, magia de creación y diversas más.

También en el tiempo que pasaron juntos se volvieron de nuevo una familia, aunque zeref y natsu empezaban a sentir algo mucho más fuerte que amor fraternal y se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado, sus padres se dieron cuenta de esto y les dijeron que no tiene de que preocuparse ya que así podía mantener le pureza de su familia además de que si estaban enamorados ellos no iban a separarlos, de esa misma forma zeref y natsu pasaron a de ser hermanos a ser marido y mujer los dos fueron casados por sus padres despues de todo ellos eran dioses, el tiempo llego a su fin y zeref y natsu tuvieron que despedirse de sus padres y volver a la tierra, antes de irse kaguya le regalo a zeref y natsu millones de armas que ella reunió para ellos y ancselm le dio a zeref la Excaliburn una espada celestial, construida por el mundo a partir de los deseos de la humanidad y alimentada con la conversión de maná en energía fotoeléctrica y a natsu le dio a Ea que es llamada espada de ruptura y se usa como catalizador de un gran poder que consiste en lanzar una ráfaga de aire y energía en forma de espiral a su oponente, se dice que a su máximo poder podría destruir la Tierra entera y de ahí viene su habilidad "anti-mundo".

Zeref: madre padre muchas gracias.

Ancselm: no tienes nada que agradecernos hijo.

Natsu: los voy a extrañar.

Kaguya: siempre estaremos con ustedes querida, ahora es momento que se vayan.

Así zeref y natsu se despidieron de sus padres y volvieron a la tierra, ya habían pasado un total de 3 años desde que empezaron su entrenamiento con sus padres.

Natsu: y ahora que haremos zeref.

Zeref: seguiremos hacia adelante aun debemos encontrar donde esta END.

Natsu: tienes razón.

Y los dos hermanos continuaron su viaje, ya habían pasado 5 años desde el incidente de tenrou y al estar a la mitad del 6 año zeref y natsu se encontraron con el gremio tártaros.

Zeref: quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren.

Zeref-sama yo soy mard geer maestro del gremio tártaros.

Mi nombre es kyouka miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es jackal miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es seilah miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es silver miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es tempester miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es torafuzar miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es ezel miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es franmalth miembro del gremio tártaro.

Mi nombre es keyes miembro del gremio tártaro.

Natsu: necesitan algo de nosotros mard geer-san.

Mard geer: de usted nada, solamente queremos que zeref-sama venga con nosotros.

Natsu: y eso por que seria.

Jackal: mira mujer eso a ti no te concierne.

Natsu: bueno jackal-san déjame decirte que me concierne mucho lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano mayor y mi esposo.

HERMANO MAYOR Y ESPOSO. Fue el grito de todos los miembros de tártaros.

Zeref: natsu vámonos solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Entonces zeref y natsu se estaban marchando hasta que una voz los paro.

Mard geer: no esperen zeref-sama, natsu-sama por favor vengan con nosotros al gremio.

Zeref: y por qué deberíamos ir con ustedes.

Mard geer: zeref-sama nosotros somos sus creaciones, somos demonios del libro de zeref, solo queremos lo mejor para usted zeref-sama y para natsu-sama.

Natsu: zeref él no está mintiendo, puedo sentir atreves de sus vibraciones de que está diciendo la verdad.

Zeref: mard geer si en verdad eres una de mis creaciones debe saber dónde se encuentra END.

Mard geer: lo siento mucho zeref-sama pero la maestra END no está con nosotros.

Zeref: no me refiero a ella en sí, me refiero al libro que mantiene su conciencia y sus memorias.

Mard geer: el libro si lo tengo justo aquí zeref-sama. Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su abrigo.

Natsu: zeref ese es por fin terminamos con la búsqueda.

Zeref: tienes razón natsu.

Kyouka: si me permite preguntar zeref-sama para que quiere el libro.

Zeref: lo quiero para devolverle la conciencia y sus recuerdos a END.

Seilah: eso significa que ha encontrado a la maestra zeref-sama. Pregunto esperanzada.

Zeref: así es la he encontrado.

Jackal: y donde se encuentra la maestra.

Zeref: la tiene enfrente de ustedes.

Ezel: donde yo solo veo a natsu-sama.

Zeref: natsu por que no te presentas, sino no creo que entiendan.

Natsu: muy bien mi nombre es etherias natsu dragneel, END para abreviar.

MAESTRA. Fue el nuevo grito de los miembros de tártaros.


	2. Año X791

El reino de Fiore, un país neutral en el que habitan 17 millones de personas, es un mundo lleno de magia, la magia se vende y se compra todos los días, forma parte de la vida de las personas y están aquellos que usan la magia como una ocupación, esas personas se denominan magos, los magos pertenecen a varios gremios, realizando encargos a cambio de dinero, existen varios gremios en el país y en cierta ciudad existe cierto gremio, un gremio del cual han nacido varias leyendas, o más bien, continuaran naciendo en el futuro y su nombre es Fairy Tail.

Desde hace un largo tiempo el gran dragón negro del apocalipsis acnologia ataco la isla "tenroujima" la tierra santa del gremio fairy tail durante los exámenes para magos clase S, su temible y devastador aliento arraso con toda la isla, 6 buques del consejo de magia se encargaron de la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, pero todos fallaron, ahora mismo es el año X791 desde que natsu y los demás desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, han pasado 7 largos años, mientras tanto magnolia no ha cambiado mucho en estos años y estando separado de la ciudad, quieto en las colinas se encuentra el gremio fairy tail.

En el Gremio Fairy Tail, ahora una pequeña taberna ya que durante el transcurso del tiempo han ido decayendo, Macao, el nuevo Maestro del Gremio, está enfadado porque su hijo Romeo no ha llegado a casa todavía. Wakaba, ahora asesor de Macao, le dice que se calme, acabando discutiendo entre los dos. Max Alors, Warren Rocko y Nab Lazaro, se quejan de la falta de empleo, ya que su gremio es muy pequeño y sus fuerzas y fama ya no es la misma de antes. Mientras tanto, Laki Olietta se burla de Droy, quien ahora está gordo. Jet también insulta a Droy, y le dice que hasta Reedus ha bajado de peso. Reedus lo cuestiona diciendo que él era delgado, en primer lugar, de todos modos en un momento de la disputa Levy es mencionada, y alguien grita acerca de cómo ella nunca va a volver, entonces todo el mundo se calla.

En ese momento, los miembros de Twilight Ogre entran en el gremio y piden su pago para el mes. Uno de los miembros le recuerda a Macao cómo Fairy Tail ya no es el gremio más fuerte en Magnolia y cómo Twilight Ogre había ayudado a Fairy Tail mantener su taberna después de que comenzaran a desaparecer. A continuación, patean a Macao en la cara. Justo cuando todo el mundo está a punto de luchar, Macao les grita que no. Los Magos de Twilight Ogre abandonan el lugar después de destrozar todo en la taberna y advierten a Macao que estarán de regreso el próximo mes para su pago. Después de salir, todo el mundo se da cuenta de una pintura de Makarov, de natsu y de varios más que había caído del cuaderno de dibujos de Reedus. Se ven todas las fotos del gremio, de hace siete años.

Wakaba: ya pasaron 7 años ¿eh? Dice mientras expulsa de su boca el humo de su cigarro.

Nab: ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado? pregunta tristemente.

Max: que nostálgico. Dice mientras sonríe con su mirada dirigida al suelo.

Warren: todo cambio desde entonces. Dice mientras unas lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en sus ojos.

Jet: cuando escuchamos que tenroujima fue destruido, los buscamos desesperadamente.

Vijeeter: pero no encontramos a ninguno.

Nab: si lo que dijo el consejo es real, acnologia destruyo la isla.

Reedus: varios grupos de rescate nos ayudaron pero ninguno los encontró.

Jet: claro que no… ese día una concentración anormal de ethernano se registró en esa área a un nivel que ninguna forma de vida podría resistir.

Nab: ¡¿el rugido de acnologia es tan fuerte?! Grita al techo mientras llora.

Warren: ¡es que es el dragón que se dice destruyo un país entero hace mucho tiempo! No hay forma que los seres humanos puedan enfrentar eso y sobrevivir.

Droy: ¿Por qué nuestros amigos…

Max: desde que ellos desaparecieron, nuestro gremio se ha ido debilitando, mientras tanto nuevos gremios se han establecido en magnolia.

Wakaba: quizás ya sea hora de cerrar.

Laki: no hables así.

Wakaba: ¿pasa algo Macao?

Macao: yo… yo creo que mi corazón se va a romper.

Wakaba: hiciste un gran trabajo… maestro.

Macao: desde entonces romeo no ha vuelto a sonreír. Dice mientras golpea el suelo con el puño mientras rompe a llorar.

Justo entonces, Blue Pegasus llega en Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, y El Trimens llega al suelo, y después de llegar, Laki revela que han detectado algo en las Aguas de Eternano. Ichiya a continuación revela que la Isla Tenrou sigue existiendo. En base de la información recibida de Blue Pegasus, el gremio forma un equipo de búsqueda que consta de Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, y Droy, y se disponen a ir a las Aguas de Eternano en un intento de localizar a sus miembros desaparecidos. Sin embargo, al llegar, el gremio no ve ninguna señal de que la Isla Tenrou todavía existe. Mientras Jet y Droy se mantienen positivos pensando que tendrán la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Levy, la mayoría de los miembros sienten que no deben tener tantas esperanzas. Pero en ese mismo momento, el grupo abatido ve a una muchacha que se coloca en la superficie del océano. A medida que la niña levanta las manos, las aguas comienzan a estremecerse y a sus espaldas la Isla Tenrou emerge del mar, encerrado en una barrera de burbuja con el emblema de Fairy Tail. Luego comienza la partida hacia la isla resurgida con el grupo de búsqueda persiguiendo a la niña detrás, creyendo que los llevará al lugar donde todo el mundo se encuentra. Poco después de llegar a la isla, el grupo se encuentra a lucy inconsciente enterrada debajo de un poco de suciedad y escombros.

De vuelta en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Macao le pregunta a Romeo si fue buena idea que no se uniera al equipo de búsqueda. Romeo responde que aunque la Isla Tenrou ha sido encontrada, no se sabe si todos siguen vivos después de los siete años que han pasado sin ninguna noticia de ellos. En ese momento, Teebo y su grupo de miembros de Twilight Ogre irrumpen otra vez, burlándose del gremio y menospreciándolo. Cuando Wakaba les dice que su pago será el próximo mes, Teebo replica que están actuando bajo las órdenes de su Maestro, quien considera que es un problema si los pagos no se hacen a tiempo. Después de haber oído los comentarios de Teebo, así como el sentirse molesto por la cobardía de su gremio, Romeo se prepara para defenderse, lo que demuestra su nueva habilidad para conjurar fuego. Sin embargo, su intento resulta ser inútil ya que Teebo fácilmente extingue el fuego con sólo soplar. Molesto por la resistencia de Romeo, Teebo levanta su kanabō y se prepara para golpear.

Justo cuando Teebo va a golpear sale disparando de la tierra, lanzado por el golpe de una silueta. Cuando todo el mundo mira se sorprende, viendo que los miembros restantes de Twilight Ogre ya han sido noqueados por varios personajes a los que no se le ven el rostro. Con una sonrisa familiar, se revela que todos los candidatos desaparecidos para la Prueba de Examen de Clase-S han vuelto al gremio. Mientras Makarov comenta sobre cuán pequeño se ha hecho el gremio, Nab y Laki se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo todavía era joven y que no habían envejecido ni un solo día desde su desaparición. Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo estaba encantado y llorando de alegría ahora que todo el gremio se había reunido finalmente.

Macao: cómo es posible.

Lucy: bueno verán después de que la partida de búsqueda me encontrara y me despertaran, nos encontramos con una misteriosa chica, que en realidad era Mavis Vermilion, el primer maestro y fundador de Fairy Tail. Aunque no podíamos dar crédito a lo que oíamos y estábamos más que sorprendidos al ver en persona a la primera maestra, continuamos la búsqueda para localizar a los otros miembros que faltaban. Después de haber reunido a todos, la primera procede a explicarnos cómo la isla había sobrevivido al ataque de Acnologia. Por la conversión en energía mágica de la fe, lazos, pensamientos unánimes y sentimientos de todos los del gremio y se consiguió activar Fairy Sphere, una de las tres grandes magias de Fairy Tail y una magia absoluta defensiva que protege el gremio de todo mal.

Makarov: Sin embargo, debido a la activación de Fairy Sphere, todo el mundo fue sellado en un estado de éxtasis durante los siete años que estuvimos desaparecidos. Aunque yo creí que la primera maestra nos había protegido, ella nos afirmó que ella es sólo un cuerpo etéreo y que la fe inquebrantable del gremio y resistencia puede hacer incluso milagros. La primera nos señala que el gremio ha crecido maravillosamente y alaba a ese gran lazo que se ha formado. Cuando Makarov termina de dar su explicación al gremio, gray le dice a Romeo cómo ha crecido en todo este tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos cuando Romeo sinceramente les da la bienvenida con una sonrisa que no se había visto desde hace siete años.

Romeo: cierto maestro donde esta natsu-nii. Pregunta secándose las lágrimas. En ese momento todos los que habían llegado ponen una cara sombría.

Makarov: natsu no está con nosotros romeo. Todos los demás integrantes del gremio se sorprenden al oír esto y se preocupan por la híper activa dragón slayer de fuego.

Macao: maestro que quiere decir, algo le sucedió a natsu. Pero es entonces cuando los miembros de Lamia Scale vienen de visita y Max revela que ellos ayudaron con la búsqueda de la Isla Tenrou junto con Blue Pegasus. Después de un rato todos comenzaron a celebrar hasta que alguien hizo la incómoda pregunta.

Jura: makarov-dono donde está la señorita natsu, no la veo por ningún lado.

Lyon: es verdad es raro que no esté haciendo ruido, gray donde esta natsu.

Romeo: por favor maestro díganos que le paso a natsu-nii.

Makarov: la verdad es que ni yo lo sé.

Romeo: que, como es eso.

Makarov: verán cuando todos despertamos en tenroujima alguien faltaba, ese alguien era natsu, la buscamos por toda la isla y lamentablemente no la pudimos encontrar.

Jura: que significa eso makarov-dono.

Makarov: no lo sé, por lo que recurrimos a la primera para saber que le había pasado a natsu.

Macao: y que fue lo que paso.

Makarov: la primera nos dijo que en el momento en que acnologia hizo desaparecer la isla, natsu también desapareció.

Wakaba: a que se refiere maestro.

Makarov: la primera nos dijo que alguien o algo se había llevado a natsu.

Romeo: que, eso es imposible, porque solo a natsu-nii.

Makarov: no lo sé, pero la primera dijo que lo que sea que se haya llevado a natsu, no era humano. Entonces el gremio cayó en un total silencio.

Romeo: eso significa que durante estos 7 años natsu-nii ha estado con esa cosa que se la llevo, debemos ayudarla debe estar en peligro.

Erza: romeo tiene razón, quien sabe que le han hecho.

Lucy: yo también iré natsu es mi compañera.

Gray: no pienso dejar que dañen a mis nakama (compañero).

Juvia: juvia hará lo posible para ayudar.

Happy: natsu espera un poco más iremos a salvarte.

Makarov: deténgase hay hijos idiotas, ninguno ira en la búsqueda de natsu.

Kana: maestro que está diciendo.

Wendy: es cierto no podemos abandonar a natsu-san.

Levy: ella haría lo mismo si alguno de nosotros estuviera en problemas.

Gajeel: la enana tiene razón, además le debemos mucho a salamandra.

Makarov: acaso creen que es buena idea ir así como así, recuerde que la primera dijo que esa cosa no era humano, además de que tenía un increíble poder para romper la barrera como si nada y tomar a natsu.

Romeo: aun así debemos salvar a natsu-nii.

Erza: es verdad no se supone que eso es ser parte de fairy tail.

Gray: es cierto maestro, acaso no está pidiendo que abandonemos a natsu.

Laxus: cierren la puta boca todos ahora mismo. Todos miraron asombrados a laxus.

Erza: laxus que estás diciendo maldito.

Mirajane: laxus sé que natsu no te cae muy bien pero aun así es nuestra nakama.

Laxus: mirajane si vuelves a decir eso te lanzare un rayo. Dice asombrando a todos.

Mirajane: laxus. Dice sin creerlo.

Laxus: acaso creen que el viejo no está sufriendo con esto y solo ustedes lo hacen, creen que es buena idea lanzarnos como si nada a atacar a esa cosa que se llevó a natsu cuando ni siquiera es humano y sobre todo que es increíblemente fuerte como dijo la primera. Una vez más todo el gremio quedo en silencio.

Gildarts: muy bien cálmense todos, todos ustedes saben que laxus tiene razón, al igual que el maestro.

Erza: gildarts aun así.

Gildarts: muchachos los entiendo muy bien, ahora mismo no hay nada más que quisiera hacer que partir en la búsqueda de natsu, ustedes saben que esa niña es como mi hija. Dice mientras su poder mágico sube.

Kana: otosan (padre).

Gildarts: pero no puedo, ninguno de nosotros podemos. Dice mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos mientras todos lo miran sorprendido y después de un rato esta iguales que él.

Makarov: sé que es difícil, pero debemos ser fuertes, por la alianza, por natsu, hasta que vuelva. Dice llorando intentando animar al gremio sin éxito.

Lucy: chicos debemos levantarnos. Dice fuerte y todos voltean a verla.

Lisanna: lucy…

Lucy: nosotros debemos levantarnos, volvernos más fuertes y luchar, quizás sea difícil, pero todos estamos juntos, para así podamos traer de vuelta a natsu algún día.

Gray: lucy tiene razón.

Erza: natsu no quisiera que estemos tristes por ella.

Mirajane: después de todo nosotros somos…

FAIRY TAIL. Fue el grito de todo el gremio mientras hacían la típica seña de su gremio con su mano.

Después de eso el gremio celebra el regreso de sus miembros desaparecidos con una fiesta que dura tres días. Durante ese tiempo, se revelan algunas cosas. Los demás se entera de que Romeo puede cambiar la propiedad de su fuego, tales como al frío, maloliente o púrpura como su padre. También menciona que él recibió lecciones del Ex-Miembro de Phantom Lord, Totomaru, aunque él no le ha dicho nada a su padre acerca de esto. Gajeel se complace en escuchar acerca él, lo cual regocija a Patherlily. Mientras tanto, Macao ofrece a Makarov el puesto de maestro del gremio ahora que ha vuelto, pero Makarov le permite que lo conserve, para su sorpresa. Erza se sorprende al ver que Bisca y Alzack están casados y cuando Lisanna les pregunta si tienen hijos, entonces revelan que tienen una hija llamada Asuka. Wendy se fija en las ilustraciones de Reedus y encuentra una foto de ella más crecida. Sin embargo, ella se queda atónita ya que se olvidó de cómo serían para entonces sus pechos en el dibujo. Charle tampoco aprueba su dibujo al verse como un Excede con cuerpo humanoide. Happy plantea que sus amigos Excede probablemente estuvieran preocupados acerca de ellos, a pesar de esto Patherlily comenta entonces que la forma de pasar el tiempo es diferente para ellos y que para ellos los años que han pasado probablemente no parezcan gran cosa.

La celebración continúa, pero Lucy se fija en la amargura que deben haber pasado los miembros restantes durante estos siete años y lo difícil que debe haber sido para ellos esperar alguna noticia de sus miembros desaparecidos. Ella pronto vuelve de nuevo a su antigua residencia, pero se encuentra con su casera, que, si bien se pone contenta al ver que Lucy está bien, le exige un pago de más de 5.880.000 jewels o no la deja pasar. Dado que Lucy no tiene dinero para pagar, empieza a preocuparse sobre qué hacer. Pensando en cómo los demás deben tener el mismo problema, sus pensamientos pronto recurren a Kana y Gildarts, recordándole su propio padre. Así, Lucy decide hacerle una visita. Lucy y Happy se dirigen para visitar a Jude, pero cuando llegan a Love and Lucky, se enteran que este ya había fallecido para tristeza, pero no de Lucy, ya que no estaba triste, lo que deja atónito a happy pero aun así la comprende. Mientras tanto, Makarov, junto con Erza y Mirajane, van a visitar para charlar con el líder de Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, acerca del préstamo que Fairy Tail les debía. Banaboster mantiene y les exige constantemente que le paguen, a lo que Makarov le asegura que Fairy Tail siempre paga lo que deben incluyendo el dolor, lo que le informa después al maestro de ese gremio que ellos también debían pagar por todo el maltrato que Fairy Tail había sufrido.

Erza, Mirajane y Makarov proceden a "sacar la basura", para gran disgusto de Macao y Wakaba que esperaban afuera, habiendo creído que Makarov acaba de empeorar las cosas. Por otro lado, Lucy se encuentra en afuera de su casa, abatida, cuando la casera la encuentra y la lleva a su casa y la tira dentro. Lucy se sorprende al descubrir que el lugar está todavía limpio después de siete años, a lo que la casera contesta que ella no solo lo había mantenido limpio, sino que también tomó parte de la ropa de Lucy.

También le da a Lucy algunos presentes en su tocador, diciéndole que uno vino cada año en su cumpleaños durante siete años, incluyendo uno que llegó esa mañana. Lucy va a él y ve una carta para ella de su padre. Su lectura revela que Jude había oído hablar de su ausencia, pero creía que estaba bien y que, a pesar de lo ocupado que había estado, él realmente la amo como a una hija. Lucy llora al terminar la carta y de hecho se da cuenta de que ella también lo amaba. Erza, gray, Wendy, charle y Happy llegan por que habían encontrado un trabajo y la invitan a venir con ellos. La casera les dice a todos que se retiren para darle un poco de tiempo también mencionando que su padre ha enviado sus siete años de alquiler lo que significa que ella tiene su lugar de nuevo. Pero Lucy entonces aparece y llama a los demás para que la esperen para que se preparen para ir a trabajar todos juntos como el equipo que eran.


	3. El comienzo de las sorpresas

La luz del sol se filtra atreves de las enormes persianas de las gigantes ventanas, en la enorme cama principal de la lujosa habitación se puede ver y apreciar los cuerpos de una mujer y un hombre durmiendo y descansando plácidamente, abrasados uno al cuerpo del otro, hasta que de repente el cuerpo del hombre se empieza a mover dando signos de estar despertando y seguido de unos leves segundos el de la mujer también.

Zeref: buenos días, Watashi no utsukushī sakura (mi hermosa flor de cerezo), como dormiste. Pregunto mientras se posicionaba un poco encima de las almohadas.

Natsu: buenos días, dormí muy bien gracias por preguntar, Watashi no saiai no otto (mi amado esposo). Respondió mientras se posicionaba y acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante. Zeref pudo apreciar como parte del cuello de su esposa estaba al descubierto, así que aprovecho la situación y empezó a lamerlo hasta empezar a succionarlo queriendo dejar una marca para mostrar que ella le pertenecía a él.

Natsu: zeref es...pe…raaaa, debemos lev...vannn…mhaaa….tarnos, tenemos muchas cosas que aaahhhmm hacer hoyyyy. Pero su esposo no la escucho y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, entonces zeref posiciona a natsu en la cama de espalda y él se pone encima de ella, poco a poco la boca y una de las manos de zeref fue bajando hasta el pecho de natsu y la otra mano hasta la parte baja, estaba a punto de empezar a acariciarla en esa zona hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Zeref-sama, natsu-sama, el desayuno pronto estará listo, por favor bajen para que no se enfrié. Dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Zeref: gracias por avisarnos sayaka, en un momento bajaremos.

Sayaka: muy bien zeref-sama, si me disculpa me retiro. Fue lo último que dijo la voz mientras se ponía en marcha.

Zeref: eso estuvo cerca, no lo crees natsu-chan.

Natsu: nada que "eso estuvo cerca" imagina que hubiera sucedió si nos hubieran visto. Grito enojada y sonrojada.

Zeref: vamos no te enojes sweet (dulce), además recuerda que estamos casados.

Natsu: yo he… cállate zeref. Dijo dándose vuelta sin saber que más decir, pero también para ocultar su cara que se encontraba completamente roja.

Zeref: jeje, te ves tan linda cuando no sabes que decir. Dice mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y abraza a natsu por la espalda dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Natsu: bien tu ganas vamos, no quiero que el desayune se enfrié. Entonces ambos se vistieron y bajaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Natsu no podía dejar de pensar en todos los cambios y avances que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo, solo en pensar en ellos la ponía un poco nostálgica.

Desde que se encontraron con los demonios de tártaros, todo había tomado un gran cambio, el primero fue el hecho de haber recuperado sus memorias y su parte demoniaca que se encontraban selladas en el libro END, también gracias a tener de nuevo sus memorias recordó que ella era la maestra y creadora del gremio de los demonios, además de ser ella quien creo las maldiciones que eran los poderes que usaban los demonios. También recordó que igneel junto a otros dragones fueron los que la separaron de zeref, al parecer fue por temor de que ellos decidieran acabar con la vida de los seres humanos solo por el hecho de ser lo que eran y igneel decidió tomarla a ella para entrenarla y así en el futuro matar a zeref y a los demonios de tártaros, sinceramente en los momentos que recordaba eso le daban ganas de encontrar al dragón de fuego solo para darle una lección.

Después de recuperar sus memorias natsu y zeref aceptaron la propuesta de mard geer y decidieron acompañarlos, viajaron por un tiempo hasta que zeref propuso que si de ahora en adelante iban a actuar como un gremio debían establecernos en algún lugar y así lo hicieron solo que a su manera. Gracias a los poderes de zeref y de natsu crearon varias islas que se encontraban conectadas entre ellas.

La primera isla era Celéstea, es el lugar en dónde se encuentra ubicado el castillo que es donde zeref y natsu viven, además de las casas de los demonios de tártaros y otros miembros del gremio, es una vasta área que se encuentra por encima de una barrera de nubes, que separa a Celéstea de las islas inferiores.

Luego está la Ciudadela de Town, es el centro principal y el centro de la actividad en las islas. Por lo general se presenta como una metrópoli llena de vida donde los ciudadanos se dedican a diferentes negocios y comercios y, por lo tanto, se considera como una de las ciudades más animadas de todas. La población es en su mayoría es de magos, pero como se puede apreciar, varias otras especies ocupan las calles con la esperanza de vender sus mercancías o simplemente vivir tranquilamente. Como medio de algún tipo de protección, la ciudad suele estar rodeada por un foso que sólo es accesible por medio de puentes o puentes levadizos que se encuentran conectados a las demás islas.

Otra de las islas es el bosque de Woods, como su propio nombre indica, el bosque de Woods es parte y constituye una gran zona de la región de pura vegetación y de trabajo agricultor y ganadero. El bosque en si es la zona y el hogar de una deidad protectora de la región creada por natsu. El protector del bosque es un espíritu de la Luz, protección y fortuna que vive en el cercano y gran lago del bosque conectado al gran árbol de la vida. También aquí se encuentra el templo de la luna ubicado cerca del árbol de la vida y la gran caverna lunar oculto bajo el lago.

Otra isla es el Volcán de Volcano, que también es el hogar del gran protector de la región creada por zeref, el espíritu del poder, la fuerza y la suerte que habita en lo profundo del propio volcán, en donde también está ubicado el Templo del sol cerca de la punta del volcán y el Gran Santuario del solsticio en la cumbre que la misma deidad protege. Haciendo honor a su nombre y función, el Volcán de volcano es un volcán activo que consta de lava y magma ardiente. Se trata de un área que es tan insoportablemente caliente que si alguien entra en su cumbre sin la protección mágica de los guardianes, su ropa al instante arderá en llamas. La raza busca tesoros los yackat, se encuentran dispersos por la región volcánica, buscando tesoros escondidos en el volcán, como rubís de diversos colores, así como el frecuente mineral del volcán.

El Desierto de Ayru es otra de las islas, es una zona desértica habitada por la raza de sheilth, esta raza realiza un trabajo relacionado con la minería en el desierto de Ayru, pero también habitan el desierto por costumbre propia. También es la ubicación de la refinería de minerales y el templo de la transición. En algunas partes del desierto se deben utilizar vagonetas para llegar a lugares que de otra manera no se podría acceder ya que de esa manera se mueven en el desierto sin peligro ya que el desierto de Ayru podría ser considerado como uno de los lugares más hostiles y mortales de todas las islas debido a la gran cantidad de arenas movedizas y barrancos. Su protector es el espíritu del desierto y las arenas creado por zeref.

La región de Snowpeak Province, es parte de otra de las islas, la región contiene las Ruinas de eclipse y al espíritu de la sabiduría y el control creado por natsu que habita en sus montañas nevadas. La provincia es también el hogar de un gran número de lobos que habitan en paz a lo largo de las montañas y el hogar de los nerum que son el clan que habita en ese lugar, siendo los únicos residentes aparte de los Yetis que viven en las ruinas del pico de las montañas. El acceso a la región de la isla es regular por ser una zona en donde hay fuertes ventiscas, además de la fuerte nieve y las bajas temperaturas.

Otra isla es el dominio de agurum, es un lugar recurrente lleno de cascadas de agua, también se trata de la sede de la raza acuática conocida como los acurin, el dominio o región de agurum es una de las islas más hermosa por sus interminables cascadas y es uno de los lugares con miles de especies acuáticas, esta isla es protegida por el espíritu de los mares que habita en las profundidades del océano y es la ubicación del templo del mar y el castillo de agua, además de ser una zona pesquera.

Y por último está el reino de la luna y el sol que es una de las islas más grande de todas y es la única isla que no flota y se encuentra ubicada precisamente bajo celestia, en la isla hay distintas áreas y esas son el área urbana, en esta área, casas particulares y tiendas están unas junto a otras, conforme la población crece, la gente hace ampliaciones apilándolas en la parte superior, resultando en un paisaje urbano estrecho y complicado, repleto de edificios cúbicos; el mercado central que está abierto en la mañana y al atardecer, como habitantes de la isla y viajeros se reúnen aquí para intercambiar mercancías, siempre está atestado de gente; el puerto y la ruta marina, el mar está infestado de feroces criaturas que protegen la isla y los barcos del reino, también protegen los barcos mercantes y de pasajeros todo el tiempo, asegurando que todos tengan un viaje seguro; los huertos, las frutas exóticas son el producto nativo del reino, debido a eso los comerciantes y los demás continentes pagan una gran cantidad por las frutas preciosas del reino de la luna y el sol; la casa de selim, es un área especialmente destinada a recibir gente de fuera de la isla, aparte de lujosos alojamientos y posadas, también hay locales recreativos tales como casinos, teatros y arenas, haciéndola un lugar próspero incluso en la noche; el bosque, hábitat de las diversas criaturas del reino, se pueden encontrar plantas como el baoba y animales como el pájaro goras y el mono rami; el palacio que es la segunda casa de zeref y natsu, aquí se encuentran las habitaciones privadas del Rey, la reina y de los oficiales que son cercanos a ellos, las personas con acceso a esta área están estrictamente limitadas a unas pocas; el gremio tártaros, que es el único gremio de todas las islas en donde recaen todos los trabajos y las misiones tanto interiores y exteriores del reino y por último el consejo que sirve para tomar decisiones importantes y para administrar el estado de todas las islas del reino y sus habitantes.

Otro de los cambios que habían pasado era los nuevos miembros del gremio que se habían unido los cuales eran:

Ángel cuyo nombre real es Sorano Aguria es una poderosa maga oscura y maga celestial, antiguamente formó parte de Oración Seis y en el trascurso del viaje se unió a natsu.

Cobra cuyo verdadero nombre es Erik es un ex-miembro del ahora disuelto gremio oscuro, Oración Seis, además de ser el dragón slayer del veneno, al igual que ángel se unió a natsu.

Midnight cuyo nombre real es Macbeth es un mago que pertenecía al gremio Oración Seis, es un mago oscuro que al igual que cobra y ángel se unió a natsu.

Racer cuyo verdadero nombre es Sawyer fue uno de los seis poderosos magos oscuros que componían el gremio oscuro de Oración Seis, como sus compañeros, decidió unirse a natsu.

Flare Corona, ella fue criada por los gigantes del Pueblo del Sol a temprana edad, se unió al gremio cuando natsu y silver fueron a una misión para eliminar a un demonio peligroso en ese mismo lugar, pero en realidad no era un demonio era el dragón atlas flame quien residía en ese lugar, muchas cosas pasaron pero al final flare tomo la invitación de natsu de unirse, provocando que el pueblo del sol se aliaran con el reino de la luna y el sol mandando sus misiones a ellos actuando como punto de comunicación entre el reino de magnolia y ellos, además atlas y natsu se hicieron amigos con el paso del tiempo y atlas le enseño a natsu su magia convirtiendo a natsu en la dragón slayer de las llamas del infierno, natsu también gracias a eso tomo la costumbre de decirle tío a atlas.

Zeref y natsu ya habían terminado de desayunar y se habían dirigido al consejo para una reunión con el gremio sobre un tema que debían discutir.

Zeref: muy bien nos hemos reunido hoy para discutir el tema de los juegos mágicos.

Natsu: como todos saben los grandes juegos mágicos es un concurso realizado para determinar cuál es el mayor gremio de Fiore., además, el gremio ganador recibe un total de 30,000,000 Jewel como premio.

Zeref: los hemos llamado para saber qué es lo que deciden ya que ustedes son el único gremio que tenemos.

Mard geer: yo pienso que sería interesante participar en estos juegos.

Jackal: será divertido aplastar a los debiluchos que se hacen llamar los más fuertes.

Silver: será una gran oportunidad para aumentar la popularidad del gremio.

Seilah: también la de todo el reino.

Zeref: entonces decidieron participar.

Kyouka: si zeref-sama entraremos en los juegos mágicos.

Natsu: bien entonces que no se diga más, es hora de entrenar.

Seilah: porque natsu-sama, nosotros ya somos lo suficientemente fuertes.

Natsu: lo se seilah pero no deben olvidarse que vamos a una competencia de magos, entonces hay una posibilidad que les pidan hacer algo que necesite magia para funcionar.

Mard geer: natsu-sama tiene razón debemos aprender un poco de magia como mínimo para asegurarnos y ahorrarnos cualquier problema.

Zeref: bueno aún quedan 3 meses para que entrenen, seguro que logran hacerlo.

Natsu: bueno también podemos usar la habitación del tiempo.

Zeref: tienes razón natsu.

Seilah: la habitación del tiempo que es eso zeref-sama, natsu-sama.

Natsu: verán zeref y yo acostumbramos crear cosas de repente por ser investigadores y una de las cosas que creamos fue la habitación del tiempo.

Kyouka: y en que consiste esa habitación.

Zeref: es una habitación en donde el lugar esta echo para adaptarse a la que la persona quiera pero con la finalidad de entrenar como por ejemplo aumentar la gravedad, crear contrincantes, hacer pesas, como también cuenta de un lugar en donde estar durante el transcurso del entrenamiento.

Natsu: el tiempo puede ser ajustado para que mientras en el mundo normal pasan el tiempo normalmente en la habitación pasen semanas, meses o incluso años.

Jackal: eso suena sorprendente.

Natsu: verdad que sí y eso que zeref y yo la creamos mientras estábamos jugando jajaja. Natsu se empieza a reír mientras zeref se pone rojo como un tomate, por lo tanto los demonios deciden no preguntar las locuras de sus reyes.

Zeref: bueno entonces manos a la obra. Dice mientras todos se retiran para informar al resto del gremio y empezar con el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en fairy tail.

En fairy tail habían pasado mucho también, el hecho de enterarse de ser el gremio más débil, soportar las burlas de las personas, la integración de jellal, ultear y meredy al gremio ya que jellal había sido perdonado por el consejo por haber estado siendo controlado y manipulado por ultear y ella recibió el perdón también por estar obedeciendo órdenes de hades su antiguo maestro, el hecho de que gildarts sea nombrado nuevo maestro y que haya perdonado y laxus y lo dejo volver y haya nombrado a makarov el nuevo maestro una vez más.

Tras haber decidido que van a competir en los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los magos de Fairy Tail deciden utilizar el tiempo que tienen hasta el comienzo del evento para entrenar con el fin de aumentar su poder mágico. Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Levy, Charle y Happy junto a Jet y Droy deciden ir a la playa para entrenar. Sin embargo, el grupo se distrae y empieza a relajarse, nadando en el agua, construyendo castillos de arena, comiendo y tomando el sol. Mientras jugaban en el agua, Lucy le pregunta a Levy si todos los miembros de la Isla Tenrou están aquí pero Levy le dice que los demás se fueron a entrenar a otra parte. Lucy se empieza a reír de Levy porque ella quería ir con Gajeel en su entrenamiento secreto.

Esa tarde, el grupo se divide para entrenar. Por su parte, Lucy decide invocar a Capricornio para que la ayude a incrementar su poder mágico. Por otro lado, el resto de magos también entrenan duramente para entrenar. Gray, Juvia y Erza entrenan con el agua para ir aumentando sus distintas habilidades mientras que Levy ayuda a Wendy a aprender los hechizos que Porlyusica le dio.

Por la noche, en el hotel donde los magos se alojan, las chicas deciden observar las estrellas las cuales están muy hermosas. Levy se pregunta si el resto de sus compañeros estarán entrenando duro, mientras que Wendy les dice que está segura de que todos están mirando las mismas estrellas en ese momento. Entonces, Lucy decide que se esforzará para mejorar mucho más.

Al día siguiente, todos están muy contentos por los resultados de su entrenamiento en un solo día y se llenan de esperanza diciendo que al ritmo que van podrán alcanzar un buen nivel en tres meses, a tiempo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En ese momento, Virgo aparece sin avisar diciéndole a Lucy que hay una emergencia. Entonces Gray se da cuenta que en el tiempo en el que Lucy estuvo en la Fairy Sphere, los espíritus no fueron llamados al mundo de los humanos por lo que deben llevar siete años en el Mundo Celestial. Virgo les dice con cara triste que eso no es un problema y al verla Levy le pregunta si ocurre algo. Virgo les dice que el Mundo Celestial está en peligro de ser destruido, por lo que les pide ayuda para salvarlo. Todos inmediatamente deciden que irán a ayudar, pero Lucy interviene diciéndole a Virgo que los humanos no pueden ir al Mundo Celestial. Virgo le responde que si usan ropa del Mundo Celestial ellos podrán ir sin problema y sin esperar respuesta alguna de los magos, los transporta a todos al Mundo Celestial, excepto a Jet y Droy que se preguntan por qué no han sido transportados.

El grupo llega al Mundo Celestial y al verlo se sorprenden de lo bonito y extraño que es. En ese momento aparece el Rey Espíritu Celestial, el cual les da la bienvenida. Lucy le pregunta inmediatamente qué es lo que pasa en el Mundo Celestial, a lo que el Rey contesta con una sonrisa. Entonces el Rey le dice a Lucy y a sus amigos que celebraran el regreso de todos tras los siete años en la Isla Tenrou con una fiesta, haciendo que en ese momento todos los espíritus de Lucy aparezcan para unirse. Lucy le pregunta a Virgo qué era eso de que el Mundo Celestial se iba a destruir, a lo que el espíritu solo contesta con una sonrisa. Todos los espíritus de Lucy le explican que ellos querían celebrar con ella y sus amigos el regreso de todos y que como no podían materializarse todos a la vez en el mundo humano, habían decidido llevarlos a ellos a su mundo.

El grupo comienza entonces la fiesta con numerosos espíritus estelares, Gray saluda a Loke y Wendy saluda a Horologium, mientras que Juvia inicia una conversación con Aquario, la cual le pregunta si tiene un novio. Por otra parte, Levy está admirando todos los libros que hay allí y se complace al saber que Crux está dispuesto a darle uno a ella como un regalo. Mientras tanto, Happy y Charle se encuentran con Plue y con muchos otros espíritus iguales a él. Por otro lado, Erza está siendo admirada por Tauro por su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que jellal y ultear comen algo de comida, sin embargo la escupen cuando se dan cuenta de que estaba comiendo cangrejos y cordero en frente de Cáncer y Aries. Por otra parte Lucy, meredy y Gray admiran el mundo de los espíritus estelares y les complace saber que tienen muchos amigos allí. En ese momento, Lyra comienza a tocar su arpa y todos escuchan la hermosa canción de Lyra. Mientras la escucha, Lucy comienza a recordar a su padre lo que provoca que ella se emocione y les diga a todos que los ama.

Cuando finalmente acaba la fiesta, todos los magos se preparan para volver. Erza dice que lo pasó muy bien, mientras que Gray asegura que todo estaba muy rico, haciendo que ultear lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos preguntándole cómo pudo comer. Por su parte, Levy está feliz con el libro que le dio Crux y Wendy menciona lo mucho que le gusta el traje que lleva. Mientras que Juvia y Acuario se despiden como buenas amigas, Happy expresa que no puede separarse de un extraño "Plue" que tiene pegado al brazo. Entonces, el Rey Espíritu Celestial se dirige a Lucy y le dice que ellos siempre estarán con ella, mientras que el resto de espíritus le piden a los magos que cuiden de Lucy. Cuando finalmente el Rey desaparece, erza le dice a los demás que deben entrenar duro, haciendo que sus amigos lo confirmen. En ese momento, Virgo se dirige a ellos y les dice que se le ha olvidado decirles algo. Ellos prestan atención a las palabras de Virgo la cual les dice que el flujo temporal es distinto en el Mundo Humano y en el Mundo Celestial, algo que hace creer a los magos que el tiempo pasado allí ha sido más corto que el que ha pasado en el Mundo Humano, sin embargo Virgo les saca de su error diciéndoles que un día en el Mundo Celestial, equivale a tres meses en el Mundo Humano. Al llegar al Mundo Humano, los magos miran desolados el mar y en ese momento, llegan Jet y Droy los cuales le dicen a todos que faltan solo 5 días para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, algo que termina por hundir a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto en el edificio del gremio de Lamia Scale, la maestra Ooba Babasaama comienza a quejarse de que son siempre los segundos, entonces le dice a Jura y a Lyon que este año participarán, algo a lo que ellos no se pueden negar. Al escuchar el sí de Jura y Lyon, el resto de magos de Lamia Sclae se alegra y celebran que ellos serán este año los primeros, pues con Jura y Lyon será imposible perder. En otro lado de Fiore, en la sede de Blue Pegasus, el maestro Bob habla con Ichiya sobre la participación de Jura en los juegos, algo que no parece hacer mucha gracia a Ichiya, el cual le dice a su maestro que deberán liberar a "él sabe quién". Mientras tanto, en el gremio Sabertooth los Exceed Lector y Frosch avisan a sus amigos que fairy tail va a participar en los juegos, algo que parece emocionar más a Sting que a Rogue. Por otro lado, el maestro Ivan de Raven Tail dice que aunque Makarov le ha hecho esperar siete años es el momento de que las hadas sufran, por lo que está emocionado de que empiecen ya los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

De vuelta al grupo de fairy tail, tanto él como los demás están deprimidos por haber perdido el tiempo sin haber conseguido el poder mágico suficiente. En ese momento, Erza se levanta llena de furia y les dice a todos que no pueden darse por vencidos, algo que parece animar de la misma manera a los demás. Antes de que Erza pudiera empezar ningún entrenamiento intensivo, ultear les dice que utilizará su Arca del Tiempo para sacar el Segundo Origen de algunos magos, con el cual el poder mágicos se verá enormemente incrementado. Al escuchar esto, los magos de Fairy Tail se emocionan con la idea de que puedan aumentar su poder mágico en poco tiempo.

El grupo de fairy tail llega finalmente a su gremio, donde todos se muestran muy cansados tras el proceso de extracción del Segundo Origen. El resto de compañeros del gremio, se muestran sus logros durante los tres meses de entrenamiento, aunque algunos de los logros no sean de mucha utilidad. Finalmente el maestro llega hasta donde todos están hablando y les pide que entren en el edificio donde anunciará a los representantes del gremio.

Makarov: muy bien estamos aquí para informar quienes serán los que nos representen en los juegos mágicos. Se podía sentir la tensión entre todos en el gremio.

Pensamientos de Gildarts: todos tienen una mirada fuerte en sus ojos, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si natsu estuviera aquí, definitivamente la hubieran elegido, natsu estés donde estés mantente a salvo, definitivamente te salvare.

Makarov: los elegidos para representar a fairy tail en los juegos mágicos de este año son:

Erza Scarlet. Pensamientos de erza: definitivamente traeré la victoria a fairy tail, mírame natsu me hare más fuerte para salvarte.

Gray Fullbuster. Pensamientos de gray: mírame cabeza de flama, conseguiré hacerme más fuerte para traerte de nuevo al gremio.

Lucy Heartfilia. Pensamientos de lucy: natsu espera un poco más te salvare y volveremos a hacer como antes, ganare por ti.

Wendy Marvell. Pensamientos de Wendy: fui elegida enserio, entonces no los defraudare me hare más fuerte es una promesa lo hare por natsu-san.

Jellal Fernández. Pensamientos de jellal: enserio no lo puedo creer, puede que me hayan elegido ya que natsu ya no está, aun así no defraudare a fairy tail, los ayudare a encontrar a natsu, después de todo le debo mucho, como cuando ella me defendió yo te salvare esta vez.

Y como miembro suplente Ultear Milkovich. Pensamientos de ultear: bien he sido elegida no los defraudare, después de todo fairy tail me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, también encontrare a natsu una persona tan bondadosa como ella no merece sufrir.

Makarov: muy bien los juegos comenzaran mañana no me defrauden chicos.

No lo haremos maestro. Y así los elegidos se fueron a descansar para los juegos que empezaban al siguiente día.


	4. Los juegos mágicos comienzan

Crocus es la capital del reino de Fiore y la ciudad donde vive el rey. Es también es el lugar donde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se realizan. Es una ciudad enorme, localizada encima de una meseta y rodeada por una cordillera de montañas al norte, el diseño de la ciudad es un tanto original, ocupando el centro de la ciudad el castillo de Mercurius que se encuentra rodeado de un pequeño lago, del cual sale un afluente por el lado suroeste de la ciudad, la entrada de la cuidad se encuentra justo alineada con la entrada al castillo Mercurius. Cabe destacar que al este de la ciudad, en un montaña se encuentra lo que parece un estadio, posiblemente donde se celebre el Gran Torneo Mágico.

Natsu: así que esta es crocus, es una hermosa ciudad, no lo creen.

Mard geer: es una ciudad hermosa ciertamente natsu-sama, pero no se compara con la belleza del reino de la luna y el sol.

Seilah: el maestro tiene razón, aunque es sorprendente que los humanos la hayan hecho.

Jackal: vamos no sean así, estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Kyouka: si y al mismo tiempo no, estamos aquí para ganar los juegos, luego volveremos al reino.

Ángel: aun así alguien sabe de qué se tratara la primera etapa.

Flare: al parecer se empezara con una ronda de eliminación.

Racer: ¿una ronda de eliminación?

Midnight: así es, después de todo en los juegos participan varios gremios por tener el título del mejor y más fuerte, por lo tanto se empieza con una ronda de eliminación para solo dejar a los gremios más fuertes o capaces para competir en los juegos.

Cobra: eso es obvio, al parecer la competencia empezara esta misma noche.

Racer: como lo sabes.

Cobra: puedo oírlo, están planeando empezar justo cuando den las 12 de la noche, al parecer la prueba será una especie de laberinto.

Natsu: entonces vamos al hotel de una vez, después de todo falta unas horas para que sean las 12.

Ángel: a todo esto donde nos vamos a quedar.

Natsu: nos quedaremos en un hotel privado en las mejores suites, después de todo es el mejor hotel de crocus.

Cobra: y como lo consiguieron.

Natsu: tiene sus ventajas el ser reina de un país, no lo creen. Dijo con una sonrisa y así los miembros de tártaros se empezaron a dirigir a su hotel.

Hace ya unas semanas habían decidido que los que participarían en los juegos representando a tátaros y su reino en si serian kyouka, seilah, jackal, cobra y midnight como miembros originales y como miembros adicionales flare, ángel y racer. Todos habían entrenado y aprendido más magias u otras habilidades.

Kyouka aprendió una magia perdida llamada Yuki que es una magia que permite al mago crear y controlar la nieve a voluntad y también convierte a su usuario en este caso a kyouka, en una mujer de nieve, además del elemento cristal (Shōton) que le enseño natsu que es un elemento avanzado resultado de la combinación de dos elementos básicos no especificados. Literalmente es un campo raro y especializado de Ninjutsu que puede crear cristales, así como manipular los cristales ya existentes y las estructuras cristalinas.

Jackal aprendió una magia perdida llamada Magu que es una magia que concede la capacidad de convertirse en magma, también de lanzarlo, generarlo, controlarlo a su antojo y también puede controlar y generar todo tipo de rocas volcánicas, además del elemento polvo (Jinton) que natsu le enseño que es considerado uno de los elementos más destructivos, este se forma de manera inicial como un objeto tridimensional hecho de Chakra entre las manos del usuario y al liberarse la forma creada se expande y rodea al objetivo, esta naturaleza le permite al usuario manipular moléculas, lo que les da la capacidad de desintegrar cualquier cosa a nivel molecular dentro de los límites de la forma creada.

Seilah aprendió una magia perdida llamada Pika que es una magia que hace que el usuario sea inmune a los ataques normales, convirtiendo su cuerpo en fotones y permitiéndole crear rayos de luz de su cuerpo, también le permite moverse a la velocidad de la luz y transportarse a sí mismo por medio de la reflexión y convierte a el cuerpo de su usuario en luz, además del elemento vapor (Futton) que natsu le enseño que es una naturaleza de chakra que permite al usuario liberar un vapor con propiedades corrosivas siendo capaz de derretir cualquier cosa, incluso el portador es capaz de controlar el rango de acidez.

Mard geer aprendió una magia perdida llamada Yami que es una magia que le permite al usuario crear y controlar la oscuridad a su gusto y lo que hace al usuario o su cuerpo mejor dicho oscuridad o sombras, además del elemento Magnético (Jiton) que le enseño natsu que es un poder que permite al usuario convertir su chakra en fuerzas magnéticas permitiéndole volver magnético a un objeto y controlarlo.

Natsu le enseño a ángel el elemento agua (Suiton) que es una de las cinco técnicas básicas de Transformación de la Naturaleza, en donde la persona puede manipular el agua pre-existente o convertir su propio chakra en agua. Natsu le enseño a cobra el elemento viento (Fūton) que es una de las cinco naturalezas básicas del chakra con las cuales el usuario puede realizar jutsus ofensivos a través de la manipulación del viento por la confrontación de su chakra para hacerla lo más fuerte y tan delgado posible, muy parecido a un par de tijeras. Se podría decir que las técnicas que usan esta naturaleza se tratan de crear poderosas corrientes o crear una hoja hecha de viento y de esa forma hacer que un arma o el jutsu tenga un mayor poder de corte e inserción, también se pude utilizar para aumentar el alcance de las armas. Natsu le enseño a midnight el elemento fuego (Katon) que es una de las cinco principales naturalezas de Chakra. Se especializa en jutsus de tipo ofensivo, yendo desde una simple llama hasta grandes explosiones. Con este elemento se usa un Chakra de alta temperatura, tipo flama, que quema todo lo que toca hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Tiene el efecto adicional de enfocar las llamas al objetivo, y es considerado, junto al elemento viento como un estilo especializado para la ofensiva.

Natsu le enseño a racer el elemento tierra (Doton) que es una de las cinco naturalezas básicas del Chakra, sus jutsus permiten al usuario manipular la tierra con fines ofensivos y defensivos. Sus usuarios tienen la capacidad de cambiar la fuerza y la composición de la tierra de ser tan duro como el metal a tan suave como la arcilla, o permitirle viajar a través de la tierra o las rocas. Natsu le enseño a flare el elemento rayo (Raiton) que es la transformación de la naturaleza elemental, son las técnicas que permiten al usuario generar un rayo por el aumento de las vibraciones de alta frecuencia de su chakra, lo que permite dañar de forma punzante, con un movimiento rápido.

Tras las campanadas de las 12 de la noche, una gran imagen tridimensional aparece en el cielo. La persona que aparece, es un hombre con cabeza de calabaza que les dice que los 113 grupos participantes en los juegos deberán someterse a una ronda eliminatoria para así reducir los grupos a un total de 9. Al escucharlo, Lucy se da cuenta que el número de grupos participantes es muy superior al número de gremios que hay en todo Fiore, por lo que se pregunta qué significará eso. Matt, así es como se llama el hombre de la imagen, les dice que el número de participantes aumenta cada año por lo que los puntos son difíciles de dividir, por ello este año han decidido hacer la ronda de eliminación. Matt procede a explicar las sencillas reglas de la ronda de eliminación, no sin antes hacer que las distintas posadas de cada gremio se eleven. (Excepto el hotel en donde estaba tártaro)

Matt explica a continuación que todos los grupos competirá entre sí y que el objetivo de todos es llegar a la arena de los juegos, el Domus Flau, siendo los 9 equipos que lleguen primero los clasificados para participar en los juegos oficiales. Matt les explica que no hay restricciones para llegar a la meta, sin embargo todos los miembros deben llegar a la vez. Tras haber escuchado las reglas de la ronda eliminatoria, erza y Gray se animan para participar, sin embargo jellal les recuerda que les falta un integrante, Wendy, por lo que aunque lleguen a la meta no será válido sin ella. Entonces Elfman les dice que aunque Wendy no está allí, ellos tienen a un hombre con ellos por lo que él se ofrece a competir en lugar de la maga. Entonces, Elfman coge a todos y empieza a correr hasta el Laberinto del Cielo, algo que el resto acepta al ver que no hay otra opción. Mientras corren hasta allí, Erza les pide a Lisanna y Happy que busquen a Wendy y a Charle esperando que ambas no se hayan metido en problemas.

Al llegar al Laberinto del Cielo, los magos de Fairy Tail se dan cuenta de que se trata de un laberinto tridimensional. Erza le dice a sus compañeros que deberían dirigirse al este, pues allí es donde se encuentra el Domus Flau, y al escuchar esto, Lucy decide invocar a uno de sus espíritus celestiales, Pyxis. El espíritu hace su trabajo y les señala a los magos el este, sin embargo Erza les quita la ilusión a Lucy y a Pyxis mostrando una brújula pequeña que había decidido llevar consigo. Los magos deciden continuar su camino, el cual parece más difícil del que pensaban. Al cabo de un rato, Erza les dice que estaría bien si toman nota de los caminos que toman y si tienen salida o no, ya que si lo hacen sin pensar podrían dar vueltas eternamente.

Mientras tanto, Lisanna y Happy han ido a avisar al resto de miembros de Fairy Tail sobre la desaparición de Wendy. Lisanna le dice a Romeo y a Nab que vayan a avisar a los demás para que comiencen la búsqueda y que todos se mantengan en contacto con la telepatía de Warren. De vuelta al equipo del Laberinto del Cielo, jellal avisa a Erza de que ha escuchado algo extraño, a lo que ella contesta que también lo escuchó. Lo que escuchaban era a miembros de un grupo discutir, lo que hace pensar a los magos que allí hay más equipos a parte de ellos. El grupo al que habían escuchado aparece frente a ellos, y no son otros más que los miembros del Twilight Ogre, el gremio que había estado maltratando a los suyos en su ausencia. Los magos de Twilight Ogre amenazan a los magos de Fairy Tail, lo que hace que Lucy pregunte si van a luchar allí. Uno de ellos le recuerda que no hay restricciones a la hora de usar la magia, lo que da pie a que los magos de Fairy Tail deciden pelear con ellos también. Los magos de Fairy Tail derrotan rápidamente a los magos de Twilight Ogre y justo en ese momento el Laberinto comienza a moverse haciendo que casi se caigan Lucy y ultear, que se libraron gracias a la rápida intervención de Elfman.

Cuando el Laberinto para por fin, los planos que estaban haciendo los magos de Twilight Ogre caen frente a Erza y entonces a todos se les ocurre la idea de enfrentarse al resto de equipos para robarles sus mapas y conseguir uno más fiable, aunque a Lucy no le emocione mucho la idea. Así, los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan una pelea con todos los equipos que se encuentran, robándoles sus mapas y dándoselos a Lucy para que haga uno mejor. Mientras tanto, el Laberinto se mueve cada cierto tiempo para ir eliminando más equipos participantes. Por otro lado, el resto de magos de Fairy Tail buscan a Wendy y Charle sin mucho éxito. En cierto momento, Happy se acuerda de que Wendy y Charle estaban de visita turística por las zonas más importantes de la ciudad, por lo que tal vez hayan ido al castillo Mercurius, el cual es el único sitio que queda por explorar.

Finalmente, el equipo del Laberinto del Cielo llega a la zona central del sitio buscando la manera de continuar hacia el este y así poder llegar al Domus Flau. Sin embargo, la brújula de Erza no funciona y todos se encuentran perdidos por ello. Entonces, Lucy ve que ha llegado su momento y vuelve a invocar a Pyxis, el cual no puede ser afectado por aquello que vuelva loca a la brújula de Erza. El espíritu señala el este y los magos de Fairy Tail corren raudos a su destino. Cuando por fin llegan a la salida, Matt los está esperando allí y los felicita por haber llegado a tiempo. Los magos de Fairy Tail se preguntan si han sido los primeros, a lo que Matt contesta que no, que han sido los novenos y que han llegado por poco, algo que coge desprevenidos a los magos de Fairy Tail. Mientras tanto, Lisanna y Happy han llegado al castillo Mercurius y al ir a la puerta, los soldados les impiden el paso. Lisanna les explica que una amiga suya que iba a participar en los juegos se ha perdido y no la encuentran y que tal vez podría estar allí. Los soldados hablan entre ellos y finalmente dejan a los magos de Fairy tail entrar al jardín a buscar a su amiga, algo que sorprende a los magos. Los dos deciden dividirse para buscar por el enorme jardín hasta que Happy da con el bolso de Wendy, lo que hace que se preocupen aún más por la seguridad de sus amigas. Finalmente dan con ambas magas, las cuales estaban inconscientes en el césped y sin apenas poder mágico. Lisanna consigue que Wendy se despierte y le pregunta qué es lo que le ha pasado, la chica comienza a pedir que paren con miedo y entonces Lisanna le dice que ellos son sus amigos, lo que hace que Wendy los reconozca y les pregunte qué le ha pasado.

Finalmente dan comienzo los tan esperados Grandes Juegos Mágicos. La multitud se reúne en el Domus Flau, donde todos esperan con ansia la llegada de los equipos que habían conseguido clasificarse en la ronda eliminatoria del Laberinto del Cielo. Los magos de Fairy Tail, están esperando su turno para entrar, y allí hablan sobre sus uniformes, los cuales no convencen a algunos. Por su parte, Elfman mira de malas formas el pequeño traje que debería tener Wendy y aunque provoca cierta risa en todos, Elfman serio dice que aunque tenía ganas de participar en los juegos, no quería hacerlo de esa manera. Entonces los magos recuerdan el momento en el que llegaron a la enfermería, donde Lisanna, Happy y Porlyusica se encontraban junto a Wendy y Charle. Allí, Wendy les explica que no recordaba lo que les había sucedido y Porlyusica les dice que ella tiene deficiencia mágica. La curandera les explica que esa enfermedad consiste en la pérdida repentina de magia, lo que provoca que el mago no se pueda mover. Wendy les dice que no recuerda nada y que lo único que sabe es que había un extraño animal negro. Al recordarlo, Wendy se asusta y comienza a gimotear, lo que provoca que la curandera pida a todos que se marchen de allí. Antes de que cumplieran la petición de la curandera, Wendy se dirige a Elfman, y entre sollozos, le dice al mago que él debe competir en su lugar, algo que él acepta. Cuando los magos abandonan finalmente la enfermería, Wendy llora aún más fuerte por no poder competir después de todo lo que había entrenado. En ese momento, Porlyusica le pide que no llore y le dice que los juegos tienen un periodo de 7 días, por lo que cuando se recupere podrá participar en algún evento. Además la curandera le promete que por su honor ella se curará a tiempo, lo que hace que Wendy se alegre, agradeciéndoselo y llamándole Grandeeney.

De vuelta al tiempo actual, los magos de Fairy Tail se colocan para entrar a la arena de los juegos. Chapati Lola les da finalmente la señal para que entren, y al pisar la arena todo el público comienza a abuchearlos, algo que deja fuera de lugar a los magos. Pese a los abucheos, los magos de Fairy Tail se dan cuenta de que sus amigos los están animando desde las gradas con mucha fuerza, por lo que deciden que les dan igual los abucheos siempre que los tengan a ellos. En ese momento, todos (los magos del equipo de Fairy Tail y los de la grada), se dan cuenta de que Mavis se encuentra allí y que los está animando, lo que hace que todos se sorprendan. Ella les explica que fue a animarlos y que solo los miembros con la marca del gremio podrán verla, algo que sigue sin convencer a los magos allí presentes. Chapati Lola continúa con la presentación de los equipos, en este caso el que quedó en octavo lugar fue el Equipo de Quatro Cerberus. Continuando con el séptimo lugar, el gremio de mujeres, el Equipo de Mermaid Heels. En sexto lugar, los chicos del Equipo de Blue Pegasus y en quinto lugar los magos del Equipo de Lamia Scale, un puesto que causa el enfado en su maestra Ooba Babasaama. Los magos de Fairy Tail se fijan en una joven maga que no habían visto antes, y le preguntan a los magos de Lamia, qué ha pasado con Sherry, a lo que Yuka contesta que la nueva es la prima de Sherry, Chelia. En ese momento, los magos comienzan a hablar entre ellos, hasta que son interrumpidos por Chapati Lola, el cual continúa dando paso a los equipos clasificados. En cuarto lugar, el equipo clasificado es el Equipo de Raven Tail, lo que provoca el silencio y la sorpresa en el Domus Flau. Makarov señala enfadado que ellos son un gremio oscuro, por lo que no podrían participar, por lo que Chapati decide consultar el registro del equipo y explica que aunque el gremio existe desde hace más de siete años, hasta hace poco no han sido declarados como legales, a lo que Yajima contesta que al haber sido reconocidos como gremio legal por la federación no hay nada que hacer. Mientras tanto, en la arena Alexei pregunta a los magos de Fairy Tail si les gusta lo que le pasó a "esa chica", lo que hace que los magos de Fairy Tail se enfurezcan por el sucio truco de sus rivales.

Finalmente, Chapati decide dar paso a los tres equipos clasificados en tercero, segundo y primer lugar. Comenzando por los terceros clasificados, el equipo que pasó la ronda de eliminación es el equipo B de Fairy Tail, algo que sorprende a participantes, jueces y público por igual. Muchas personas comienzan a preguntar cómo es posible que haya dos equipos de Fairy Tail, a lo que los jueces contestan que según las normas, un gremio puede tener más de un equipo. Lucy le pregunta al maestro por aquel suceso, a lo que Makarov contesta riéndose y diciendo a todos que así actúa Fairy Tail. Chapati Lola comenta a los otros jueces que el último día habrá una batalla por equipos por lo que ambos deberán enfrentarse entre sí, a lo que Yajima contesta que eso no será un problema. Jenny les dice que no será justo para el resto de equipos pues Fairy Tail competirá por partida doble en cada evento. En ese momento, erza va muy enfadada hasta el Equipo B de Fairy Tail y les dice que le da igual que sean de su gremio, y que en una pelea él no tendrá misericordia, a lo que mirajane responde que le había quitado las palabras de la boca y luego les dice que son el noveno equipo, algo que mosquea aún más a erza.

Finalmente, Chapati Lola decide dar paso a los dos últimos equipos, los cuales se clasificaron en segundo y primer lugar en la ronda eliminatoria. El público comienza a emocionarse y a aplaudir, y Chapati señala que es el equipo que ellos se imaginan solo con una diferencia, revelando que sabertooh llego en segundo lugar sorprendiendo a todo el público y enojando al gremio de los tigres por no llegar primeros, entonces la animadora revela al gremio que llego en primer lugar dejando a todo el estadio en silencio ya que el gremio presentado fue tártaros el gremio oscuro más poderoso de todos, además que también estaban integrantes antiguos de oración seis.

Makarov: cómo es posible que los dejen participar, ellos eran los líderes de la alianza de gremios oscuro, son peor que Raven tail, como es posible si quiera que los dejen estar en la capital.

Jura: makarov-dono tiene razón ellos son peligrosos, además oración seis esta con ellos.

Les aseguro que ellos son como cualquier otro gremio que este participando aquí. Dijo una voz desde el balcón del gremio tártaros, la persona era una mujer de alrededor de los 20 años (supuestamente como los demás la veían) tenía los ojos de color morados con unos círculos alrededor (rinnegan), su cabello era de color rosado con unos tintes blancos y muy largo además al lado de sus orejas salían dos coletas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban y eran de color blanco, luego se pudo apreciar que tenía una especie de túnica blanca, por dentro su fondo era negro y sobresalía por sus mangas y pies, tenía en él seis magatamas y un cinturón negro y por ultimo alrededor de sus ojos posee unas marcas o pinturas de un tinte lavanda claro.

Minerva: y quien eres tu basura para decir eso, una simple espectadora como tú no tiene derecho a opinar sobre esto.

Vaya no creí que la gente de fiore fuera tan mal educada, insultar de tal forma deliberada a una reina. Dijo el hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Erza: que quieres decir, quien eres tú y esa mujer, digan sus intenciones antes de que arreglemos esto en el campo de batalla.

Donde están mis modales, mi nombre es mard geer el tercer maestro del gremio tártaros y esta mujer aquí a mi lado es Ōtsutsuki Ancselm natsu-sama la segunda maestra de tártaros fundadora del gremio junto al primero y la reina del país de la luna y el sol.

QUEEE. Todo el estadio estaba en silencio ya que se habían escuchado historias del país de la luna y el sol, se decía que a pesar de haberse formado hace poco era un país muy rico y formidable, se decía que tenían solo un gremio que aceptaba solo trabajos con rango S y superior, pero a pesar de eso ellos cumplían todas las misiones con éxito y lo más aterrador era el hecho de que la fuerza de sus dos gobernantes se comparaba a la de dioses por todo el poder que tenían ya que según lo poco que se sabía de su reino era el hecho de que sus tierras fueron creadas de la nada por sus reyes y que el rey es también el gobernante de otro imperio que no se sabía cuál era pero se decía que lo forjo antes de casarse con la reina del imperio del sol y la luna.

Natsu: saben esto es muy insultante hacia mi persona y mi reino y por supuesto el de mi esposo, yo vengo aquí para poder apreciar esta gran y maravillosa competencia e inscribo a mi gremio del cual fui su segunda maestra y mi esposo el primero el cual fundamos juntos hace tiempo y que es lo que recibo, que una maga cualquiera me insulte y otra se atreva a retarme a una pelea y me amenace y además el hecho también de que insulten a mi actual maestro de mi gremio y discriminen a los integrantes del mismo, las guerras se han empezado por menores cosas saben gremios de magnolia. Al terminar de hablar todo cayó en un silencio muy incómodo.

Basta de todo esto, tártaros participara y es la última palabra, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas JOŌ-sama (reina) por favor perdone a estos magos que no sabían quién era usted.

Natsu: eso quiere decir que si yo no fuera una reina me seguirían insultando y discriminando a mi gremio, vaya Fiore sí que tiene gente muy amigable. Entonces el silencio volvió una vez más.

Yo siento mucho todo esto. Dijo una vez más la joven.

Natsu: bueno eso ya no importa, a todo esto quien es usted señorita.

Lo siento por no presentarme antes mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore soy la princesa del reino.

Natsu: muy bien hisui-hime acepto sus disculpas, ahora por favor sigamos con los juegos, además fairy tail antes de discriminar a los integrantes de mi gremio deberían ver a los suyos primero, ya que si no mal recuerdo ustedes tiene tres integrantes que cometieron actos en contra de ustedes e incluso en contra del reino de magnolia así que piensen mejor antes de discriminar a mis chicos, no seguiré siendo la maestra de tártaros, pero les dejo esto bien en claro no solo a ustedes sino a todos los gremios, espectadores e incluso al mismísimo reino, yo siempre tomo represalias con aquellos que lastiman a mi familia, además tártaros está bajo protección de mi reino y el imperio de mi esposo lo que lo convierte en un gremio legal al tener tal aprobación.

Hisui: lo tendremos todos en cuenta su majestad, muchas gracias joo-sama, muy bien sigan con los juegos. Así todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto para los magos de fairy tail quienes a pesar de asustarse al saber el hecho de que habían retado a un reina, por alguna razón sentían que conocían a esa mujer.

El programa de los juegos aparece frente a los magos y éstos se dan cuenta de que hay batallas todos los días. Chapati Lola explica que todos los días hay un evento en el cual los equipos reciben puntos según la posición en la que se encuentren. Además, al final de cada día hay una ronda de batallas donde los patrocinadores elegirán los emparejamientos de los mismos. Chapati explica que en la parte de batallas, un miembro de cada equipo se enfrentará al miembro de otro equipo. El que gane, conseguirá 10 puntos para su equipo y el que pierda conseguirá 0 puntos. Por otra parte, si ambos quedan en empate, cada equipo conseguirá 5 puntos. Entonces, Chapati anuncia que el primer evento es "Hidden" u "Oculto", en el cual cada equipo deberá elegir a su representante antes de que se expliquen las reglas.

Los elegidos de cada equipo son:

Yaeger del Equipo de Quatro Cerberus.

Beth Vanderwood del Equipo de Mermaid Heels.

Nullpuding del Equipo de Raven Tail.

Eve Tearm del Equipo de Blue Pegasus.

Rufus Lohr del Equipo de Sabertooth.

Lyon Vastia del Equipo de Lamia Scale.

Gray Fullbuster del Equipo A de Fairy Tail.

Juvia Loxar del Equipo B de Fairy Tail.

Cobra del Equipo de Tártaros.

Los participantes de cada equipo, se acercan a Matt y en ese momento, Juvia le dice a Gray que no lo dejará ganar, a lo que él contesta que lo suponía. Entonces Lyon se mete en la conversación y les dice a ambos que él también lo dará todo por el amor de Juvia.

Tras esto, Gray decide preguntarle a Matt quién es, a lo que el juez contesta nervioso que es una calabaza. Gray se pregunta si no debió formular la pregunta a lo que Juvia contesta que ella también piensa que se ve como una calabaza. Entonces, Eve les dice que eso ocurre cada año y Beth añade que debe ser un miembro del personal organizador. Tras esto, ambos magos se inclinan y le dan las gracias a Matt por su trabajo, a lo que él responde que solo lo hace por diversión y que ese agradecimiento no es necesario. La conversación es interrumpida por Nullpuding, el cual se queja de que Fairy Tail tendrá mucha ventaja sobre los demás por tener dos equipos, entonces Matt le contesta que es algo que no se puede evitar pues ambos equipos pasaron la ronda de eliminación por lo que ambos pueden participar. En ese momento, Rufus interviene y les dice que por él no hay problemas puesto que aunque ellos tengan dos equipos eso no tiene que significar una ventaja para ellos. Tras ver que el resto de equipos están de acuerdo con Rufus, Matt decide abrir el campo para el evento y así una ciudad aparece frente a los magos, los cuales acaban siendo divididos en distintos puntos del terreno.

Chapati Lola procede a explicar en qué consiste el evento. Las reglas son simples, cada participantes es buscador y buscado a la vez.

Todos deben encontrarse por la ciudad y puede utilizar cualquier tipo de magia y la fuerza que deseen para golpear a su enemigo cuando lo encuentren. La persona que ataca y da a su objetivo consigue un punto, mientras que la persona que es atacada pierde un punto. En ese momento, una serie de copias exactas a los participantes comienzan a aparecer alrededor de los participantes y entonces Chapati explica que si un participante golpea una copia perderá también un punto. Tras explicar esto, Chapati Lola anuncia el comienzo del evento y todo el público comienza a aplaudir emocionado.

Juvia se emociona al ver a tantos "Grays", por lo que decide ir a por uno y abrazarlo. Entonces una alarma anuncia que ha fallado y la transporta a otra zona de la ciudad, por lo que ella acaba perdiendo un punto. Aprovechando el incidente de Juvia, Chapati explica que si se ataca a una copia o si se es atacado, esa persona se tele transportará a otro lugar tras diez segundos después de la pérdida del punto correspondiente. Por su parte, Gray camina por la ciudad quejándose de lo difícil que será encontrar a sus oponentes.

En ese momento, Nullpuding de Raven Tail aparece detrás de Gray y cuando el mago de Fairy Tail lo ataca para ganar un punto, se produce el efecto contrario pues Nullpuding había utilizado una copia para engañarlo y así hacerle perder un punto. Gracias a esto, Gray comienza a entender el funcionamiento del evento y por ello decide utilizar una estrategia similar a Nullpuding. Al cabo de un rato, Nullpuding vuelve a aparecer detrás de Gray y lo ataca por la espalda, consiguiendo así un punto para Raven Tail.

Chapati Lola comenta con sus compañeros qué estrategia se debería seguir en un juego como aquel y Yajima le contesta que se podría hacer encontrando la magia de tu oponente, a lo que Jenny Realight contesta que su compañero Eve Tearm tiene una mejor estrategia para eso. De vuelta a la competición, Beth Vanderwood de Mermaid Heels intenta atacar por sorpresa a Gray, sin embargo éste consigue esquivarlo, provocando que Beth se sorprenda por haber fallado. En ese momento, aparece Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus, el cual ataca a Beth pero esta logra esquivarlo, en ese mismo instante una ráfaga de viento sale disparada hacia los magos eliminándolos de un solo golpe que fue provocado por cobra lo cual sorprende a todos los magos que lo conocían ya que ellos sabían que cobra usaba ataques de veneno no de viento. En ese momento Lyon intenta atacar al dragón slayer del veneno pero aparece Juvia saltando desde un edificio hasta donde se encuentran los dos magos de hielo, lo que provoca que Lyon se le quede mirado embobado al ver su ropa interior. Cobra aprovecha esto y golpea a Lyon y entonces Gray le dice que no necesita ayuda, a lo que él contesta que no lo estaba ayudando simplemente aprovecho la situación y luego de eso salta entre los tejados de los edificios para salir de ahí, mientras tanto juvia le dice a gray que está allí para derrotarlo tal y como le prometió al maestro. Gray le pregunta qué quiere decir con eso, a lo que ella responde explicándole que el maestro les prometió que el equipo que ganara podría hacer lo que quisiera durante un día con los miembros del otro equipo, lo que terminó de motivar al Equipo B de Fairy Tail para participar en los juegos. Al escucharlo, Gray le grita al maestro que esa regla no la había escuchado y le pregunta si eso también se le aplica a ellos a lo que Makarov contesta que sí un poco asustado. Juvia se dispone a atacar a Gray, sin embargo en ese momento Juvia es atacada por Nullpuding, el cual ataca a la maga por detrás. Entonces, comienza a caer nieve sobre la pequeña ciudad artificial y en el estrado de los jueces, Jenny Realight comenta que su compañero Eve ha comenzado. La estrategia de Eve consiste en bajar la temperatura lo suficiente para que el resto de participantes comiencen a temblar por el frío, algo que las copias no harán. La idea del mago de Blue Pegasus parece dar resultado pues con un solo movimiento consigue golpear a Beth, Yaeger y Nullpuding ganando así tres puntos seguidos para su gremio. Tras esto, Lyon comienza a perseguirlo diciéndole que el frío no funciona con él, un pequeño error de cálculo por parte del mago. Así todos los magos comienzan a golpearse unos a otros para ir ganando y perdiendo puntos, pese a que uno de ellos, Nullpuding, parece tener como objetivo solo a Gray y Fairy Tail, algo que comienza a disgustar al mago y mientras cobra es el único al cual nadie consigue golpear.

Chapati Lola señala que Rufus no ha realizado ningún movimiento aún, sin embargo, el mago de Sabertooth aparece entonces en el tejado de un edificio desde donde anuncia que el evento es demasiado simple. Entonces Rufus utiliza En una Noche de Estrellas Fugaces, hechizo con el cual alcanza a todos sus oponentes menos a Nullpuding que consigue esquivarlo en el último momento y a cobra quien lo esquivo como si nada gracias a su oído diciendo su típica oración de "puedo oírlo" sorprendiendo a Rufus y a los demás. El mago de Raven Tail se lanza a atacarlo, sin embargo solo ataca a una proyección de Rufus creada por él mismo. En ese momento, el verdadero Rufus aparece ante él y ataca al mago de Raven Tail, consiguiendo así 7 puntos seguidos para Sabertooth. Mientras tanto Gray, se lanza enfadado a por Rufus al cual exige que respete las normas del evento, sin embargo ambos magos acaba siendo interceptado por cobra el cual ataca a Gray primero y luego sigue con Rufus.

Chapati: Finalmente, los 30 minutos del evento terminan y la clasificación según los puntos obtenidos en el evento deja a los equipos en las siguientes posiciones:

En primer lugar los novato de Tártaros con 10 puntos.

En segundo lugar los tigres de Sabertooth con 9 puntos.

En tercer lugar los cuervos de Raven tail con 7 puntos.

En cuarto lugar los dioses de la guerra y el amor de lamia Scale con 6 puntos.

En quinto lugar los pegasus de blue Pegasus con 5 puntos.

En sexto lugar las sirenas de Mermaid Heels con 4 puntos.

En séptimo los perros salvajes de Quatro Cerberus con 3 puntos.

En octavo lugar las hadas de fairy tail B con 2 puntos.

En noveno lugar las hadas de fairy tail A con 1 punto.

El público comienza a reírse de los magos de Fairy Tail y Gray se va cabizbajo fuera de la arena. Entonces Lucy se acerca a él y le dice que no pasa nada pues acaban de empezar, sin embargo él no le hace caso y continúa su camino dejando a Lucy muy preocupada con ello. Ya en la zona interior del Domus Flau, Gray se quita la ropa y da un golpe a la pared, prometiendo que se vengará del Memory Make y de Raven Tail. Tras esto, los comentaristas anuncian que la ronda de batallas dará comienzo y que los patrocinadores son los que eligen los emparejamientos, siendo el primero de ellos el de Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail contra luna clastelvy de Raven tail.

Lucy es llamada como representante de su equipo para la primera pelea de los juegos, la cual resulta ser contra el gremio que hasta la fecha les ha estado causando problemas, Raven Tail. Debido a ello, Lucy está lo suficientemente enfadada para querer ganar a Raven Tail mostrando con su decisión una mirada que Pantherlily interpreta como la de alguien decidida a pelear, mientras tanto Mavis se pregunta cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Raven Tail respecto a ellos.

Matt hace que las magas se acerquen un poco más y les explica que el campo de batalla es la arena del Domus Flau y que nadie podrá interceder en la batalla durante los 30 minutos que puede durar como máximo la pelea. Tras darse el gong que anuncia el comienzo de la batalla, Lucy es la primera en actuar e invoca para comenzar a Tauro el cual se lanza a por Flare. Cuando la maga de Raven Tail esquiva el ataque del espíritu, Lucy invoca a Escorpio, sorprendiendo así a todos por ser capaz de invocar dos espíritus a la vez.

Flare se defiende de la arena de Escorpio con su magia y tras esto, Lucy le pide a Tauro que utilice la arena del otro espíritu para crear un ataque llamado Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran. Tras esto, Lucy pide a sus dos espíritus que vuelvan y entonces luna aprovecha para atacar a Lucy, ataque del que Lucy se defiende invocando a Aries con su lana que consigue parar el ataque de la maga. La astucia de Lucy, provoca enfado en luna, la cual hace que su magia forme un látigo de fuego para agarrar por los pies a Lucy, a la cual comienza a arrastrar por el suelo mientras quema sus piernas. Lejos de rendirse, Lucy utiliza su Fleuve d'étoiles con el cual también agarra a luna. Tras unas vueltas en el aire, ambas se sueltan cayendo al suelo y dejando a todos boquiabiertos con el gran espectáculo que están ofreciendo ambas. Lucy comienza a quejarse por el dolor causado por luna en sus piernas, sin embargo lo arregla rápido quitándose las botas quemadas haciendo que luna se sorprenda por el aguante de la maga de Fairy Tail. Mientras tanto, los magos de Blue Pegasus que observan con interés la pelea se alegran de que Lucy haya mejorado tanto desde la última vez que la vieron y afirman que el poder de la maga no tiene nada que ver con el que tenía siete años antes. Mientras tanto para natsu y su gremio no parece la gran cosa, ellos ven esta pelea como la disputa de dos mocosas débiles.

De vuelta a la pelea, luna utiliza de nuevo su magia y la mete bajo tierra, haciendo que Lucy se pregunte si va a volver a utilizar el mismo movimiento de antes. Tras un rato, Lucy se sorprende de no sentir nada en el suelo y entonces luna señala hacia la grada de Fairy Tail, donde Asuka Connell tiene a su lado el ataque. Lucy intenta avisar a Asuka, sin embargo es detenida por luna, la cual le tapa la boca y la derriba diciéndole que no diga ni haga nada pues si lo hace la pequeña lo sufrirá.

Luna aprovecha su ventaja sobre Lucy para comenzar a atacarla duramente sin que ésta pueda hacer nada para defenderse, mientras que sus compañeros se preguntan qué es lo que le ocurre a su compañera. Tras un rato de tortura, Lucy intenta decir que se rinde, sin embargo luna vuelve a impedírselo diciéndole que nadie le dio permiso para hablar. Tras esto, luna utiliza su magia para agarrar a Lucy y le dice que no va a dejar que diga nada, tan solo gritar por el dolor. Luna comienza a pensar en la mejor manera de hacérselo pasar mal a la maga de Fairy Tail y finalmente da con la respuesta que busca. Flare decide poner la marca de Raven Tail en su cuerpo de forma permanente mediante el fuego de su magia y al verlo Lucy comienza a temblar de terror. Luna se pregunta dónde ponérselo y finalmente decide que lo hará sobre la marca de Fairy Tail que ella tiene en su mano, a lo que Lucy responde suplicándole que le haga cualquier cosa menos eso. Mientras tanto, gray y Elfman notan que su compañera está actuando de manera extraña y luego se preguntan dónde está erza, la cual corre a toda velocidad entre el público. Justo antes de que Flare consiga poner la marca en Lucy, erza llega finalmente a la grada de Fairy Tail donde coge el fuego de luna y lo apaga. Tras el grito de su compañera de que actúa, Lucy decide invocar a Gemini el cual aparece para liberarla y golpear a luna. Lucy le pide a su espíritu que hagan "eso", a lo que ellos responden que aún no han ensayado suficiente. Entonces ella le dice que da igual y que se conviertan en ella. Gemini se convierte en Lucy, sin embargo su atuendo es una simple toalla de baño, provocando que Lucy les pregunte por qué van de esa manera. Gemini le responde que es así como hizo que la copiaran, haciendo que Lucy recuerde que los ensayos los llevaron a cabo cuando ella salía del baño.

Desde la grada, Jet señala que sería mejor que Gemini se transformará en Erza o en Laxus, a lo que Levy contesta que el espíritu solo puede copiar a aquel que tenga el nivel del poder mágico igual al de su dueña.

De vuelta a la pelea, Lucy y Gemini comienzan a recitar un hechizo juntas, haciendo que Hibiki Lates se dé cuenta de que es el hechizo que le mostró cuando lucharon contra Oración Seis, Urano Metria. Entonces Eve se da cuenta de que está utilizando al espíritu para incrementar su poder mágico y así poder lanzar el hechizo, mientras que Hibiki se alegra por los logros de la maga. Por su parte, Lucy decide que va a mostrarles a todos el poder de Fairy Tail.

El ataque que parecía ser el definitivo de Lucy para lograr la victoria, da un giro inesperado. Tanto Gemini como la magia de Lucy desaparecen instantáneamente, provocando que Lucy caiga al suelo derrotada por la falta de magia. Entonces luna mira a su equipo y se da cuenta que eso ha sido gracias a Obra, el cual le ha dado la llave de la victoria. Cuando Chapati Lola pregunta a Shito Yajima por lo que opina, el presentador se asusta al ver la cara del ex-consejero, el cual se había dado cuenta de que habían intercedido desde fuera en la batalla.

Finalmente se anuncia el final de la batalla en la cual Raven Tail había resultado ganador y por tanto se llevan 10 puntos, mientras que Fairy Tail al haber perdido no se lleva ningún punto algo que todo el público comienza a celebrar. Mientras tanto los magos de Fairy Tail como los de Lamia Scale y los de Blue Pegasus se enfadan por la trampa de Raven Tail, la cual no se puede impugnar al no haber habido nadie que se haya dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Debido a la derrota y a las risas del público, Lucy llora en el suelo de impotencia y entonces erza decide ir a por ella. Erza le dice que no debe llorar, a lo que ella contesta que eso es demasiado frustrante. Erza le dice que deben guardar las lágrimas para cuando ganen y tras esto le ofrece la mano diciéndole que estuvo genial y que gracias a ella se ha dado cuenta de que pueden luchar en ese mundo. Lucy le da la mano y él le dice que con 1 punto será más interesante ganar, a lo que Lucy responde, aún con lágrimas que sí y que está entusiasmada con ello.

Después de la derrota del Equipo A de Fairy Tail contra el Equipo de Raven Tail el resto de las batallas comienzan. Erza vuelve hasta donde están sus compañeros y les dice que ella está bien y que está tomando un baño.

El siguiente combate es el que enfrenta a Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus con Arania Web de Mermaid Heels. Durante el combate, Ren le dice a Arania que ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez, a lo que ella contesta preguntándole con una sonrisa que si está bien que un miembro de Blue Pegasus ataque a una mujer. En ese momento, Jenny Realight le dice a Ren que debe dar su mejor esfuerzo pues Sherry Blendy lo estará animando desde las gradas, provocando con su comentario que Sherry se sonroje desde la grada de Lamia Scale. Ren se despista debido a ello y Arania aprovecha para atacarlo. Al verlo, Sherry le dice a Ren que se concentre y lo haga mejor, lo que provoca que Ooba Babasaama le reproche que no pueda animar a alguien del equipo rival. Entonces un mago de Lamia Scale intercede y le dice a la maestra que la joven no puede evitarlo pues está comprometida con el chico de Blue Pegasus, a lo que la maestra contesta diciéndole que se calle y mandándolo a girar. Mientras esquiva los ataques de su oponente, Ren le dedica a Sherry unas palabras bonitas, provocando en ésta el sonrojo. Tras esto, Ren decide poner punto final al combate con Arania utilizando Aerial Phose, consiguiendo que los 10 puntos de la batalla vayan para el Equipo de Blue Pegasus y dejando al Equipo de Mermaid Heels sin puntos en esta ronda.

El siguiente combate es el de War Cry de Quatro Cerberus y Orga de Sabertooth. En la grada del gremio de Sabertooth, Sting se entusiasma al ver a War Cry diciendo que el efecto de su magia es muy bueno, algo que Rufus confirma.

Entonces Rogue se levanta y declara que no le interesa, yéndose poco después y pensando en Gajeel. Cuando el gong que da comienzo al combate suena, War Cry comienza a utilizar su Magia de Lágrimas, sin embargo tras unos segundos viendo lo que hacía su rival, Orga decide poner fin al combate utilizando su Esfera de Rayo Negro con el cual derriba a War Cry de un solo golpe. Con la derrota instantánea de War Cry, el Equipo de Sabertooth consigue los 10 puntos de la pelea y un magnífico primer día en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, mientras que el Equipo de Quatro Cerberus se queda sin puntos en esta ronda. Cuando Orga comienza a ir hasta donde están sus compañeros, Sting le reprocha que pudiera haberlo hecho más interesante. Entonces Orga pide el micrófono a Matt y comienza a cantar, provocando las risas entre el público y la desesperación en Sting ya que no era eso lo que le pedía.

El último combate del día es el que enfrenta a meredy del Equipo B de Fairy Tail contra Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale y Jackal de tártaros en una batalla triple. Todo el público aclama el nombre de Jura pues están expectantes de ver a uno de los 10 Magos Santos en acción, aunque también están emocionados de ver a un mago del nuevo gremio. Por su parte, meredy sale a la arena y se encuentra frente a frente con Jura y jackal que había saltado desde el podio de su gremio sorprendiendo a todos ya que había una distancia de metros entre la arena y donde estaba sus compañeros, jura le dice que personalmente está apoyando a Fairy Tail, pero que su maestra no aceptaría la derrota. Jura les promete que no se contendrá y sus contrincantes le dicen que por su parte tampoco lo harán.

Entonces meredy comienza el ataque a pensar que de estar enfrentando a un mago santo y un mago del gremio oscuro más fuerte. Mientras tanto, Mavis comienza a mostrar signos de sentirse incómoda y al verla, Makarov le dice que no pasa nada pues meredy es muy fuerte, a lo que Mavis contesta que necesita ir al baño de señoritas sorprendiendo así a todos pues ella es un fantasma. Por su parte, gray muestra estar preocupada por ultear al igual que sus compañeros.

Meredy: no pienso perder Maguilty Rays (Magiruti Rēze). Meredy crea hojas mágicas, creado a partir del Maguilty Sodom, el usuario envía las hojas volando hacia su oponente.

Jura: yo tampoco voy a perder, Muro de la Roca de Hierro (Tetsukōseki no kabe). Jura crea pilares del suelo, los cuales crean una pared que lo defienden de los ataques de ultear.

Jackal: patético esto es todo lo que pueden hacer que decepcionante. Dice burlándose mientras esquiva el ataque fácilmente sorprendiendo a todos.

Jura: Avalancha de Rocas (Ganban suberi). Mientras está de pie cerca de una superficie rocosa, Jura extiende una mano hacia el objetivo, con los dedos índices y medio extendidos, y se inclina a los demás. Esto lleva a la superficie cercana a dividirse en bloques de varios tamaños, que se levantan en el aire y volando hacia el objetivo con gran fuerza.

Jackal: ciertamente patético ahora es mi turno.

Natsu: jackal no te pase no quiero que destruyas toda la ciudad.

Jackal: tranquila natsu-sama ya lo sé además si hiciera eso causaría michos problemas.

Natsu: simplemente no destruyas el lugar y tampoco mates a tus oponentes.

Jackal: no se preocupe natsu-sama no lo hare, además ni siquiera valen la pena, muy bien es mi turno Cadena de Explosiones (Bakuhatsu no Rensa). Jackal gira sobre sí mismo formando un círculo, acto seguido una gran cantidad de explosiones se producen en el área circundante de este dentro de un radio muy largo, el poder de estas explosiones es enorme ya que destruyo todo el suelo del estadio y las murallas de seguridad del coliseo, cuando se aclaró el humo de la explosión se podía apreciar los cuerpos de meredy y jura ensangrentados y tirados en el suelo.

Mard geer: jackal que te dijo natsu-sama.

Jackal: que yo baje el poder de mi ataque al mínimo, no es mi culpa que ellos sean tan débiles.

Cobra: aun así te pasaste un poco.

Natsu: vamos cálmense no es culpa de jackal después de todo estaba usando menos del 5% de su poder y aun así esto paso. Entonces natsu se paró y salto al estadio hasta llegar al lado de jackal.

Jackal: va a reparar la arena natsu-sama.

Natsu: así es muy bien hagamos esto Restaurar (Resutoa). De repente el estadio vuelve de nuevo al estado en que estaban antes de que tomaran el daño.

Ultear: eso fue el arca del tiempo ella tiene la misma magia que yo.

Natsu: muy bien problema solucionado, perdón por haber destruido el estadio.

Matt: tranquila joo-sama no hay problema, gracias por arreglarlo, bueno esto lo decide todo el ganador es jackal por lo cual tártaros se lleva 10 puntos, jura al aguantar más que meredy se lleva 5 puntos para lamia Scale y lamentablemente al ser meredy la primera derrotada fairy tail B obtiene 0 puntos.

Entonces el público empieza a decir de lo fuerte que son el nuevo gremio y lo aterradores también al tener miembros tan fuertes y el hecho de que su antigua maestra domine una magia perdida y algunos se burlan de fairy tail provocando el enojo de estos, mientras iban a recoger el cuerpo de meredy al igual que los magos de lamia Scale.

Los magos de fairy tail y de lamia Scale se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería y los dejaron descansar, mientras se preguntaban qué tan fuertes eran los demás miembros de tártaros y que tan fuerte era esa mujer.

Chapati: con esto finaliza la primera jornada en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos donde las posiciones actuales son:

En primer lugar los novato de Tártaros con 20 puntos.

En segundo lugar los tigres de Sabertooth con 19 puntos.

En tercer lugar los cuervos de Raven tail con 17 puntos.

En cuarto lugar los pegasus de blue Pegasus con 15 puntos.

En quinto lugar los dioses de la guerra y el amor de lamia Scale con 11 puntos.

En sexto lugar las sirenas de Mermaid Heels con 4 puntos.

En séptimo los perros salvajes de Quatro Cerberus con 3 puntos.

En octavo lugar las hadas de fairy tail B con 2 punto.

En noveno lugar las hadas de fairy tail A con 1 puntos.

Lucy llega hasta donde están sus compañeros y ve el marcador, el cual los sitúa en último lugar. Entonces comienza a preocuparse por su estreno en los juegos, a lo que erza le dice al verla que no se preocupe, pues ella tal vez podría participar al día siguiente. Mientras sus compañeros hacían lo que podían durante los juegos, Charle se encontraba junto a Wendy en la enfermería descansando, sin embargo su sueño es interrumpido al tener una terrible premonición.

Tras la jornada de los juegos, los gremios se retiraban, aunque todos los gremios dirigen su atención al nuevo gremio para ver que hacían.

Flare: eso es injusto yo también quería participar.

Tranquila flare tal vez te toque participar mañana.

Midnight tiene razón tal vez participes mañana uno nunca sabe.

Natsu-sama. Dice todo el gremio viendo a su maestra quien estaba en frente de ellos.

Jackal como te encuentras.

Jackal: tranquilo maestro esos humanos no son la gran cosa.

Seilah: jackal tiene razón después de todo no ocupo ni siquiera el 5% de su poder. Lo que provoco que los demás gremios se sorprendieran a escuchar lo dicho por la miembro de tártaros.

Ángel: qué tal si vamos a celebrar por nuestra victoria, no es así natsu-sama.

Natsu: ángel tiene razón, vamos volvamos al hotel a celebrar. Así los integrantes del gremio tártaros salieron del coliseo.

Mientras tanto después de salir del coliseo Fairy Tail se va a un bar donde Cana les reprocha que hayan hecho una actuación lamentable y les pregunta qué les pasó. Elfman le dice que ella no puede reprocharles nada al no haber estado siquiera en el Domus Flau a lo que Cana contesta que los estuvo viendo desde las lacrimas de visión de los bares. Los magos continúan charlando entre ellos hasta que Levy se da cuenta de que Lucy y Gray no están allí. Entonces Juvia deja volar su imaginación y piensa que Lucy puede estar seduciendo a Gray, sin embargo la escena es cortada por ambos protagonistas que aparecen detrás de ella diciéndole que tiene demasiada imaginación. Levy se acerca a su amiga y le pregunta cómo se encuentra, a lo que Lucy responde que está bien. Por su parte, Gray pregunta por Charle y Wendy, a lo que Lisanna responde que ellas aún descansan. Entonces Makarov se sube en una de las mesas y les anima diciéndoles que su gremio no conoce el significado de darse por vencido, algo que todos apoyan sin dudarlo. Los magos de Fairy Tail continúan la fiesta con alegría, mientras que las personas en el bar se preguntan si de verdad ellos son el gremio que ha tenido dos derrotas en un mismo día.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Mercurius, Arcadios pregunta al Rey si tiene alguna petición especial para la ronda de batallas del segundo día, a lo que el Rey responde que le gustaría ver a Bacchus contra el cambia formas de Fairy Tail, cuyo nombre no recuerda bien pero que cree que empieza por "E..." pero no está seguro. Arcadios le dice que no hay problema en su petición y que si no tiene nada más para pedirle se retira. Una vez fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba con el Rey, Arcadios comienza a decir que no tiene tiempo para descansar pues "eso" va a completarse pronto.

De vuelta a la fiesta de Fairy Tail, gray ha derrotado a Max Alors sin problemas en un pequeño combate. Gajeel anuncia sus ganas de participar, a lo que Laxus responde que no lo haga pues si participan ambos dejará de ser algo de broma. Gajeel comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Laxus provocándolo mientras que Levy le pide que pare.

Ante la "ofensa" Freed decide reunir a los Raijinshuu para que defiendan a Laxus, sin embargo éstos están demasiado ebrios por culpa de Cana como para moverse. En ese momento, un hombre aparece y le dice a Cana que es una buena bebedora, por lo que la reta para ver quién dura más. Macao y Wakaba le advierten de que nadie la ha derrotado, sin embargo Bacchus no hace caso y comienzan la competición. Al cabo de un rato, Cana cae al suelo derrotada (siendo esta su primera derrota), el hombre se da vuelta para irse, teniendo el sostén de Cana como un trofeo. Macao y Wakaba tratan de detenerlo al golpearlo por burlarse de ella, pero el hombre fácilmente y sin esfuerzo se levanta y los estrella contra el suelo. Erza entonces llega y se da cuenta que el tipo es "Bacchus", un mago clase S de Quatro Cerberus y tras hablar con Erza, Bacchus se retira diciéndoles que va a sustituir a War Cry como uno de los representantes de su gremio. Entonces Erza les dice a sus compañeros de equipo que se había enfrentado a él varias veces en el pasado, y que todavía nadie ha ganado algo que sorprende a todos.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del Domus Flau, Porlyusica pregunta a Charle por la visión que tuvo, a lo que ella responde que simplemente vio imágenes. Primero un caballero de blanco, un círculo mágico, Mercurius cayendo, Lucy llorando y a la reina riendo algo que ella misma no podía creer.


	5. Cambiando posiciones

Chapati: En el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el evento del día es "Chariot" o "Carruaje", donde los participantes deberán ponerse a prueba con una carrera que transcurre en la parte superior de varios carros interconectados, evitando en la medida de los posible caer de ellos.

En la delantera se encuentra racer del equipo de tártaros, Kurohebi del Equipo de Raven Tail lo sigue en segunda posición, seguido por Ichiya del Equipo de Blue Pegasus, Yuka del Equipo de Lamia Scale, Risley del Equipo de Mermaid Heels, Bacchus del Equipo de Quatro Cerberus, finalmente se encuentra gray del Equipo A de Fairy Tail, Gajeel del Equipo B de Fairy Tail y Sting del Equipo de Sabertooth, debido a que los dos Dragón Slayer tienen enfermedad del movimiento producida por los vehículos, algo que provoca la sorpresa y la risa en todos los presentes. Con el fin de obtener la victoria, Yuka utiliza Onda de Impulso con el cual evita que Ichiya y Risley utilicen su magia, sin embargo ambos magos no se dan por vencidos y consiguen escapar de las ondas, adelantando ambos a Yuka.

Por su arte, Bacchus se da cuenta de que todos están haciendo lo posible por ganar, y para no quedarse atrás, Bacchus destroza los carros, provocando la sorpresa en todos y adelantando a los tres magos que tenía delante. Bacchus comienza a coger velocidad y consigue adelantar incluso a Kurohebi, quedando finalmente en segundo lugar ya que racer había terminado la carrera hace rato. Tras Bacchus, cruzan la meta Kurohebi, gray, Risley, Yuka e Ichiya, ganado los puntos correspondientes a sus posiciones. Mientras tanto, los dos Dragón Slayer siguen lentos y mareados encima de los carros provocando las risas en el público. Gajeel comienza a hacer un gran esfuerzo para avanzar adelantando a Sting, el cual le dice que le regala esta competición pues su equipo ganará todas las demás, a lo que Gajeel responde que luego no debe llorar por ese punto de diferencia. Al ver la cara de esfuerzo de Gajeel Sting decide preguntarles por qué decidieron participar en el torneo. Sting les dice que no puede creer que sean el mismo Fairy Tail de hace siete años, pues el gremio que él conocía no se preocupaba de su imagen pública y hacía las cosas más a su ritmo. Entonces gajeel le responde que es por sus amigos y natsu, aquellos que durante siete años los estuvieron esperando sin importar el dolor que sufrieron. Incluso cuando la gente se burlaba de ellos, sus amigos los estuvieron esperando y protegiendo el gremio y que por ello van a demostrarles a todos que Fairy Tail ha estado funcionando todo este tiempo y además que donde quiera que este si se rinde salamandra nunca lo perdonara.

Entonces todos los magos de Fairy Tail que no fueron a Tenroujima comienzan a llorar emocionados por las palabras de su compañero y al recordar a natsu, mientras que los que si desaparecieron durante siete años sonríen pensando en la razón que tiene gajeel al nombra a Natsu. Finalmente ambos magos llegan a la meta, consiguiendo así los primeros puntos para el equipo de Fairy Tail.

Tras haber escuchado las emotivas palabras de gajeel, la reina empieza a aplaudirles sorprendiendo a todos entonces el público comienza a seguir el ejemplo de la reina y también comienzan a aplaudirles mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail siguen emocionados y sorprendidos por la sonrisa que les dedicaba la reina. Por su parte, Sting se ha retirado de la competición, por lo que queda automáticamente en última posición y su equipo se lleva 0 puntos. Mientras va hasta donde están sus compañeros de equipo, Sting piensa en las palabras de gajeel, considerando que hacer eso por sus amigos es basura.

Por su parte, Lucy decide acompañar a levy para visitar a gajeel en la enfermería, pues éste debe recuperarse de su enfermedad por movimiento. Lucy pregunta a Porlyusica por Wendy y ella le responde que se ha mejorado bastante. Luego se dirige a Charle, a la que pregunta qué tal está, a lo que la Exceed contesta que está bien. Cuando Lucy se va de la enfermería, Porlyusica le pregunta a Charle si no piensa decirle nada a Lucy, a lo que ella contesta que no habría forma de que su compañera la creyese. La curandera le dice que si ella misma no cree en ese futuro nadie podrá hacerlo, a lo que ella responde que es así, que ella no cree que eso vaya a pasar y que solo fue un sueño.

Ronda de Batallas

En el centro de la arena se encuentran Kurohebi de Raven Tail y Toby Horhorta de Lamia Scale, los cuales se van a enfrentar en la primera batalla del día. Al regresar con sus compañeros, Lucy observa al Equipo de Raven Tail y se da cuenta que luna está cubierta de moratones, a pesar de que ella no ha participado en ningún evento todavía. El hombre enmascarado de Raven Tail advierte a luna que no debe deshonrar a su gremio una vez más, y amenaza con pegarle un poco más.

Finalmente la batalla entre ambos magos comienza. Toby es el primero en moverse, intentando atacar una y otra vez a Kurohebi con sus uñas, sin embargo el mago de Raven Tail consigue esquivarlo hábilmente. Al poco rato, Kurohebi utiliza Rebelión de Arena, con el cual alcanza a Toby, entonces Jura se da cuenta de que Kurohebi utiliza Mímica consiguiendo así copiar la magia de otros. Tras reponerse, Toby le admite a Kurohebi que es fuerte, a lo que el mago de Raven contesta que él también lo es. Entonces Toby le dice que el nombre "Kurohebi" es genial, a lo que el mago de Raven Tail le contesta que ese no es su verdadero nombre. Al oírlo Toby se lanza a por él y le propone que si él gana le dirá su verdadero nombre, a lo que Kurohebi responde que si él gana que le dará. Entonces Toby le dice que si él gana le contará un secreto, a lo que Kurohebi responde que suena interesante.

Tras un intercambio de golpes por fin sale un ganador, el cual resulta ser Kurohebi de Raven Tail symbol Raven Tail, dándole así 10 puntos a su equipo. Kurohebi se acerca a su contrincante y le pregunta cuál es su secreto, a lo que Toby contesta con lágrimas que son sus calcetines, pues uno de ellos no es capaz de encontrarlo. Entonces Kurohebi le señala su pecho indicándole que ahí es donde se encuentra el calcetín extraviado y al verlo, Toby comienza a llorar emocionado diciéndole a Kurohebi que es una buena persona. Kurohebi le ofrece una mano a Toby y cuando todo el mundo creía que se trataría de una felicitación deportiva, Kurohebi le arranca el calcetín de las manos a Toby y se lo destroza provocando la impotencia y el enfado en todos menos en los magos de Raven Tail que se reían de Toby.

Con la segunda batalla anunciada y los participantes son Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus contra Elfman del Equipo A de Fairy Tail, lo que provoca la sorpresa en las hermanas del mago de Fairy Tail. Por su parte, desde la grada el Rey se enfada con Arcadios pues él le dijo que quería que Bacchus se enfrentara a Erza y no a Elfman, a lo que Arcadios responde disculpándose una y otra vez. Cuando Elfman llega a la arena en frente de Bacchus, el mago de Quatro Cerberus le propone hacer una apuesta como en la batalla anterior. Elfman le pregunta por la apuesta y el mago de Quatro Cerberus le dice que si él gana se quedará con sus dos hermanas al mismo tiempo. Cuando Bacchus le intenta decir lo que él podría ganar si la victoria es suya, Elfman le interrumpe y le dice que hay cosas que un hombre no puede dejar pasar ciertas cosas y que por ello lo destrozará. Mientras tanto, gajeel en la enfermería se despierta y se pregunta dónde están Wendy, Charle y Porlyusica las cuales no se encuentran allí. Al seguir el olor de todas, acaba descubriendo a un grupo de hombres que se las llevaban. Gajeel comienza a perseguirlos y mientras tanto escucha como uno de ellos pregunta si deben dejarlas allí, a lo que uno de ellos contesta que según las órdenes debían llevarse a la chica de la enfermería, algo que gajeel consigue escuchar. Entonces cuando el mago de Fairy Tail les da alcance les pregunta muy enfadado quién les dio la orden, atacándolos justo después de eso.

Mientras tanto, Elfman y Bacchus están en el punto álgido de la batalla, la cual no va nada favorable para Elfman.

El mago de Fairy Tail intenta atacar con rápidos Take Over a Bacchus, sin embargo éste siempre consigue esquivarlo y atacarle con dureza provocando heridas en Elfman, mientras que el resto del Equipo A de Fairy Tail hablan sobre la magia de Bacchus, una magia que centra su energía en las manos que junto con sus artes marciales, lo convierte en un poderoso oponente. También se señala que Bacchus no está peleando en serio ya que ni siquiera ha tomado una gota de alcohol. Tras ser derribado, Elfman vuelve a levantarse y le dice a Bacchus que aún no han hablado sobre lo que él ganará si se hace con la victoria, a lo que el mago de Quatro Cerberus responde que pida lo que quiera. Elfman le dice que si él es el ganador, el nombre de su equipo será el de Equipo de Quatro Cachorros, a lo que Bacchus responde que le parece bien, tomando tras esto el alcohol que tenía en la botella. Bacchus ataca a una velocidad increíble, logrando conectar 7 golpes en un instante, sin embargo, descubre que Elfman se había transformado en su Beast Soul: Hombre Lagarto, cubriendo su cuerpo con escamas afiladas las cuales provocaran que las palmas de las manos Bacchus estén dañadas.

Elfman se burla de Bacchus, por lo que éste último hace lo mismo. Bacchus sigue atacándolo, mientras que Elfman resiste sus ataques. Después de algún tiempo, los dos se detienen exhaustos. Bacchus comienza a reírse y lanza su grito de guerra dando a entender que ha ganado, sin embargo acaba cayendo derribado al suelo diciéndole a Elfman que es un verdadero hombre, por lo que Elfman obtiene finalmente la victoria y otorga diez puntos para Fairy Tail.

Gajeel, Wendy y Charle ven a legres la victoria de Elfman, sin embargo luego se ponen serios al hablar de los secuestradores. Ellos habían ido a entregarlos a los guardias y cuando les preguntaron quién los había contratado, ellos contestaron que había sido Raven Tail, algo que enfadó bastante a charle.

Finalmente se dan cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo de ellos era Lucy y no Wendy. Por otro lado, el guardia al que le habían entregado los secuestradores informa a Arcadios de que el plan ha fallado, a lo que el capitán contesta que si los han delatado. El guardia le dice que todos creían que había sido Raven Tail, a lo que Arcadios responde que está bien y que deben seguir utilizando la discordia entre ambos gremios, pues él finalmente se hará con la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales para el Plan Eclipse.

Tras la batalla, Elfman se encuentra en la enfermería debido a las heridas de la batalla y todos sus compañeros van allí a elogiar su tenacidad. Elfman le dice a Wendy que él ya no puede hacer nada por lo que le toca a ella ocupar su lugar, a lo que ella responde muy emocionada que lo hará. Porlyusica les dice a todos que deberían ir a ver la siguiente pelea y todos deciden encaminarse hasta la puerta.

Lisanna le pide perdón a su hermano por no poderse quedar pues el siguiente combate es el de su hermana Mirajane, a lo que Elfman contesta que no pasa nada. Entonces los Raijinshuu prometen proteger el lugar de cualquier intento de intrusión, a lo que Elfman responde pidiendo perdón por ser una carga. De camino a la arena, todos hablan sobre las jugarretas de Raven Tail y entonces Charle les dice que no está segura de lo que verdaderamente pasó pues el método para secuestrar a Lucy es lo que no le convence. Charle les recuerda que en el grupo de Raven Tail hay un mago capaz de acabar con toda la magia del oponente en un segundo, por lo que no tendría sentido enviar a un grupo de matones a por ella, a lo que todos contestan que es mejor no darle tantas vueltas y que tal vez no pudiera ir a por ella por la Ronda de batallas en la cual no sabes si te tocará. Entonces Erza les dice que mejor que todos estén siempre acompañados para evitar el peligro, aunque Charle aún no se encuentra demasiado convencida, sobre todo al recordar su premonición una y otra vez.

De nuevo en la arena del Domus Flau, el tercer combate del segundo día de los juegos es anunciado. Las participantes son Mirajane del Equipo B de Fairy Tail y Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus, las cuales fueron rivales y amigas en el mundo del modelaje siete años atrás. Por su parte, Charle llega hasta donde se encuentran sus compañeros de gremio para animar a sus amigos y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de la premonición. Sin embargo para su sorpresa y la de todos, la batalla entre Mirajane y Jenny no es una batalla normal, se ha convertido en una batalla de modelos y trajes. Todo el público se emociona al verlo y aplauden a ambas que cambian continuamente de traje de baño para ganar puntos en esta extraña "Batalla" de modelos. En cierto momento de la batalla, las magas de Mermaid Heels también deciden participar y tras estas las de Lamia Scale. Mientras tanto, Mavis anima a las chicas de su gremio a participar también en la pelea, creando así un caos con todas las chicas de los gremios cambiando de trajes y posando sin parar.

Finalmente, la maestra de Lamia Scale Ooba Babasaama decide participar, y al verla en traje de baño todos deciden acabar con la batalla, dejando a las verdaderas participantes solas en la arena del Domus Flau. Pensando que su victoria está asegurada, Jenny hace una apuesta con Mirajane: la perdedora tendrá que aparecer desnuda en la Sorcerer Magazine el mes que viene. Mirajane acepta y sonríe, sin embargo Jenny piensa que los jueces se verán obligados a darle una puntuación más alta a Mira ya que querrían que una maga joven que no ha envejecido nada en siete años pose después de tanto tiempo. El tema final es el del equipo de batalla y cuando ambas cambian de traje Jenny mira con cierto temor el Satán Soul: Sitri de Mirajane, la cual es la forma más poderosa de Mira según Erza. Entonces, Mirajane se lanza a por Jenny y la derrota de un solo golpe consiguiendo así los 10 puntos para su equipo.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Darton decide hablar con Arcadios sobre su intento desesperado de conseguir una maga de Espíritus Celestiales lo cual resulta demasiado precipitado a lo que Arcadios responde que él solo quiere hacer una prueba pues Eclipse está finalmente completado lo que provoca la sorpresa en Darton al oír aquello. Entonces Arcadios le dice que solo les hace falta un Mago de Espíritus Celestiales y que sabe que él está en contra del proyecto pero que es algo que no puede detenerse al estar tan avanzado. Darton le dice que es un demonio, lo que provoca la risa en Arcadios y que éste le diga que lo hace por el bien de su Rey y del reino.

En el combate final se enfrentarán Kagura de Mermaid Heels contra Yukino de Sabertooth y Kyouka de tártaros las cuales se sitúan en el centro de la arena del Domus Flau. Yukino le dice a Kagura y a Kyouka que deberían hacer una apuesta como han hecho en las batallas anteriores, a lo que Kagura responde que no está interesada en ello. Yukino le pregunta si es porque tiene miedo de perder y entonces Kyouka responde que ella no posee este tipo de emociones y que piensa que cuando se hace una puesta se debe hacer de verdad. Entonces Yukino le propone que apuesten sus vidas, lo que provoca que Kagura la mire muy seriamente y acepte la apuesta y Kyouka le dice que aceptara si a cambio la ganadora se puede llevar el premio que ella quiera, a lo que yukino acepta confiada de que iba a ganar.

Yukino comienza invocando a Piscis lo que provoca la sorpresa en Darton y Arcadios al ver a otra Maga de Espíritus Celestiales. Cuando el espíritu, formado por dos peces gigantes, aparece comienza a atacar a Kagura, la cual esquiva con habilidad todos los intentos del espíritu. Entonces Yukino decide invocar a un segundo espíritu, Libra sorprendiendo a Lucy por el hecho de abrir dos puertas al mismo tiempo. Yukino ordena a su espíritu alterar la gravedad de Kagura, provocando que ésta quede pegada al suelo y tras esto, Yukino ordena a Piscis a lanzarse contra la maga de Mermaid Heels. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Kagura consigue deshacerse de la magia de Libra y salta a una gran altura. Tras un intento más de Yukino de frenar a la maga de Mermaid Heels, ésta última consigue deshacerse de la magia de Libra y luego derrotar a los dos espíritus del Zodiaco.

Tras esto, Yukino decide invocar a Ophiuchus la treceava puerta dorada que toma forma de una serpiente mecánica gigante. El espíritu ataca a Kagura, sin embargo ella lo elimina fácilmente con un golpe de su espada y tras esto Yukino es derrotada de igual forma para sorpresa del público.

Kagura: ahora solo quedas tú.

Kyouka: eso parece muy bien terminemos con esto Fubuki (Tormenta de Nieve). Kyouka con sus labios, sopla una gran ventisca, que rodea a kagura y se transforma en una tormenta de nieve.

Kagura: maldición, donde estas.

Kyouka: aquí estoy Tabira Yuki (Espada de Nieve). Kyouka de repente aparece atrás de kagura con la forma de una arpía hecha de nieve, luego congela las plumas de sus alas y se convierten en afiladas cuchillas de nieve sólidas capaces de soportar la espada de kagura.

Kyouka: Hada Gatana (Katana de Piel): Luego de usar "Espada de Nieve", kyouka usa sus alas como katanas para atacar a kagura mandando a volar la espada de kagura, entonces aprovechando la oportunidad muerde el hombro de kagura que se empieza a congelar pasando a ser hielo, luego de unos segundos la suelta y kagura cae inconsciente por el dolor y kyouka vuelve a su forma normal.

Kyouka: pero que encuentro más aburrido, esto es todo lo que puede hacer una de las magas más fuertes y una de los integrantes del gremio más fuerte ciertamente esto es patético. Entonces se empieza a dirigir donde Yukino aún estaba tirada llorando.

Yukino: que quieres.

Kyouka: que quiero pues eso es sencillo vengo por mi premio.

Yukino: qué premio tú no me venciste, me venció kagura.

Kyouka: eso es verdad eso significa que tu vida ahora le pertenece a ella, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta que hiciste conmigo, ya que tu aceptaste el hecho de que si perdías en este encuentro yo podía tomar lo que quiera como premio.

Yukino: acaso mi vida no es suficiente.

Kyouka: ya te dije tu vida pertenece a esa chica ya que ella te venció yo en cambio me llevare esto como premio. Dijo mientras le arrebataba la llave de Ophiuchus de las manos.

Yukino: que porque Ophiuchus tú no eres una maga celestial.

Monet: no, no lo soy pero una amiga mía si lo es por eso creo que sería un perfecto regalo para ella. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba donde su gremio.

Yukino: por favor no te la lleves hare cualquier cosa.

Kyouka: lo siento pero no, la próxima vez no te creas la gran cosa y no hagas apuestas que no puedes ganar y ustedes será mejor que se den prisa y lleven a su compañera a la enfermería y caliente su brazo lo más que puedan antes que mi hielo se extienda por todo su cuerpo y la mate. Entonces las magas de Mermaid Heels corren a la enfermería con el cuerpo inconsciente de kagura asustadas por la vida de su amiga.

Chapati: una vez más tártaros ha demostrado su poder venciendo en la batalla, bueno y así finaliza la jornada del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos donde las posiciones son las siguientes:

En primer lugar tártaros con 40 puntos.

En segundo lugar Raven tail con 34 puntos.

En tercer lugar blue pegasus con 26 puntos.

En cuarto lugar Sabertooth con 19 puntos.

En quinto lugar Mermaid Heels con 18 puntos.

En sexto lugar fairy tail A con 16 puntos.

En séptimo lugar lamia Scale con 14 puntos.

En octavo lugar fairy tail B con 11 puntos.

En noveno lugar Quatro cachorros con 10 puntos.

Así finaliza la jornada del segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos por otro lado, Arcadios se encuentra anticipando el éxito de su plan, feliz al saber que hay otra maga de espíritus estelares, mientras tanto Jellal está preocupado por la presencia extraña de magia que se había sentido cada año y que a estas alturas de la competición aún no había sentido. La competencia de ese día se dan por terminadas y todos se retiran para descansar para el siguiente día.

Durante la noche, Erza y Jellal se reúnen debajo de un pequeño puente para hablar sobre el extraño poder mágico que aún no había conseguido sentir. Erza le pregunta cómo es eso posible, a lo que Jellal responde que se le ocurren muchos por qué a ese suceso. Erza le dice que mientras no sienta nada extraño significa que no sucederá nada, a lo que Jellal responde que ojalá tenga razón, entonces Jellal decide irse. Mientras ella se aleja, Jellal la mira diciendo que no podía creer que tal vez natsu y la reina eran la misma persona. Un poco más tarde, una chica encapuchada le dice a Erza que ha pasado mucho tiempo y tras pensar un poco en la identidad de la chica se da cuenta de que es su amiga Millianna. Ambas se abrazan emocionadas y tras separarse, Millianna le explica a Erza que se ha unido al gremio Mermaid Heels y que sus amigos Sho y Wally aún están de viaje. Ambas vuelven a abrazarse y comienzan a llorar emocionadas por el reencuentro.

Mientras tanto, en el bar habitual de Fairy Tail, todos los magos celebran el día que han tenido y a la fiesta deciden unirse Bacchus y Rocker los cuales deciden irse cuando ya se hizo más tarde. Debido al ruido, Levy se despierta y le pregunta a Lucy por qué está tan cabizbaja, a lo que ella responde que estaba pensando en la maga de Sabertooth. Tras un poco de conversación aparecen en el bar Lyon y Chelia, algo que no parece hacer mucha gracia a Gray.

Por otro lado, en los alojamientos de Sabertooth, todos se han reunido junto al maestro Gemma el cual no está muy contento con la actuación de sus magos. Gemma hace adelantarse a Sting al cual dice que le dará una oportunidad más pero que no debe volver a hacer el ridículo. Tras el agradecimiento de Sting por la nueva oportunidad, el maestro Gemma llama a Yukino a la cual le dice que ella no tiene excusa.

Yukino admite haber deshonrado a Sabertooth y antes de que pudiera seguir explicándose, Gemma le tira un racimo de uvas diciéndole que él no se refiere a eso, pues ella apostó su vida y la perdió y además de eso su rival se compadeció de ella y la otra la humillo y también se llevó una de sus llaves. Entonces el maestro le ordena que se quite toda la ropa, a lo que ella con tristeza obedece. Tras esto, el maestro le dice que debe borrarse la marce del gremio y ella obedece dando las gracias a todos por el tiempo que pasó allí, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el gremio.

Un poco más tarde, Sting, Lector, Rogue y Frosch caminan hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Durante el camino, Sting comenta que el maestro se excedió un poco en esta ocasión, a lo que Lector responde que era algo que no se podía evitar ya que ellos son el gremio más fuerte. Tras ver que Frosch está triste, Rogue se detiene y le pregunta a Sting si eso es lo que significa ser un gremio y le dice que Yukino era una compañera, a lo que Sting responde que se fue porque era débil algo que el gremio más fuerte no necesita. Entonces Sting y Lector comienzan a alejarse y comentan que la señorita participará en lugar de Yukino, por lo que los 5 más fuertes de Sabertooth estarán juntos para participar en los juegos. En ese momento, Frosch mira a Rogue con lágrimas y le pregunta si él desaparecerá por ser débil, a lo que su amigo contesta que no lo hará mientras él este allí, algo que consuela mucho a Frosch.

Más tarde Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle deciden volver a sus alojamientos y cuando llegan allí se sorprenden al ver a Yukino que los estaba esperando. De vuelta al reencuentro entre Erza y Millianna, la maga de Mermaid Heels le explica a su amiga que quería revelarle su identidad después de los juegos, pero que ella no podía esperar para verla. Erza le dice que Kagura de su equipo es muy fuerte, a lo que Millianna contesta que si se pone seria sería más fuerte que ella. Erza expresa su deseo de combatir con Kagura, a lo que Millianna contesta que podrían hacerlo en los juegos aunque Kagura no puede participar en todos los eventos.

Erza le pregunta el por qué y Millianna le explica que su espada Archienemigo solo puede ser desenvainada con cierta persona a la que ella quiere matar debido a que le robó todo, Jellal Fernández. Erza muestra sorpresa ante la revelación y Millianna continúa diciendo que ella debe sentir lo mismo, el odio hacia Jellal el cual hizo muchas cosas malas como acabar con Simón. Erza mira preocupada a su amiga, la cual le dice con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara que nunca lo perdonará y que por ello se unió al gremio de Kagura.

Una vez dentro de la posada, los magos de Fairy Tail miran muy serios a Yukino la cual explica que había ido allí a ver a Lucy. Happy le pregunta qué es lo que quiere Sabertooth, a lo que Wendy responde pidiéndole a happy que deje a chica explicarse. Entonces Yukino pone sobre la mesa sus dos llaves doradas y le dice a Lucy que quiere dárselas a ella, a lo que Lucy contesta que es algo que no puede aceptar. Yukino le dice que tomó su decisión el primer día que la vio, el darle las llaves una vez que acabar el torneo, a lo que happy responde que el torneo no ha acabado. Yukino explica que para ella si ha acabado el torneo y que Minerva ocupará su lugar dando lugar así al equipo de "Los 5 más fuertes" de su gremio. Wendy le pregunta por qué se quiere deshacer de las llaves cuando son muy preciadas para ella, a lo que Yukino responde que esa es una de las razones por las que las quiere entregar a una gran maga de Espíritus Celestiales como Lucy. La maga de Fairy Tail le dice que no puede hacerlo, a lo que Yukino contesta que si las acepta tendrá las 12 llaves del Zodiaco pudiendo así abrir la puerta que cambiará el mundo. Todos se sorprenden por sus palabras y Yukino les explica que es una vieja leyenda que escuchó una vez. Lucy vuelve a decirle que no las puede aceptar pues la magia celestial se basa en la confianza entre mago y espíritu, por lo que las llaves no pueden cambiar de dueño así como así. Entonces Yukino se levanta y le dice a Lucy que sospechaba que diría eso pero que sabe que en algún momento las tendrá todas y dicho esto se despide de ellos. Tras esto, Charle le pregunta a Lucy por qué no aceptó las llaves, a lo que ella responde que antes si lo habría hecho pero que ahora no piensa igual. Además ella no quiere romper el lazo que existe entre Yukino y sus espíritus a los cuales debe adaptarse aún.

Entonces Charle pregunta por Wendy y Happy y lucy le responde que fueron a buscar a Yukino para disculparse con ella. Mientras tanto, en una zona de Crocus, wendy y Happy intentan alcanzar a Yukino para disculparse por pensar que ella era una mala persona por ser de Sabertooth. En ese momento y al escuchar esto, Yukino empieza a llorar revelando que ocurrió después que perdiera contra Kagura y kyouka, hablando sobre como la obligaron a desnudarse y borrar su marca del gremio, algo que enfada en gran medida a wendy. En otra parte de la ciudad, Gray se encuentra con Erza, la cual pensaba en las palabras de Millianna sobre Jellal. Gray le dice que estuvo atrapado en problemas con Juvia y Lyon, a lo que Erza responde que se hace una idea de lo sucedido y que ya debería de darse cuenta de lo que Juvia siente por él. Erza le propone que le dé una respuesta clara a la chica de una vez, haciendo que Gray se quede pensativo y diciéndole que aún no podía aclarar sus sentimientos hacia natsu en primer lugar. Gray le pregunta después si le ha pasado algo a lo que ella responde que no y que deberían volver a la posada pues se ha hecho tarde. Por otro lado, Arcadios continua con el "Plan Eclipse". Ya en los alojamientos de Fairy Tail tras enterarse de lo sucedido a yukino por wendy todos hablan de la dureza de Sabertooth donde la palabra "compañero" no tiene ningún significado al parecer y se preguntan dónde estará Yukino. Después los magos intentan hacer una guerra de almohadas pero son regañados por Erza, la cual los obliga a estarse quietos.


	6. La verdadera luz

El tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos comienza oficialmente, Lahar es revelado como el juez invitado, éste a su vez ha llevado consigo a Doranbolt, quien al parecer no quería acompañarlo pero su preocupación por Fairy Tail fue más fuerte y lo llevó hasta ahí. El evento "Pandemonio" es presentado para comenzar por lo cual comienzan a elegirse los participantes que irían a la prueba; por el Equipo A de Fairy Tail decide participar Erza el miembro de reserva del Equipo B de Fairy Tail Kana decide participar, Millianna pide a Kagura representar al Equipo de Mermaid Heels pues le entusiasma la idea de que participará junto a Erza, por lo cual Kagura acepta la petición de su compañera. Obra es elegido para representar al Equipo de Raven Tail, Hibiki por el Equipo de Blue Pegasus, Orga por el Equipo de Sabertooth, Jura representa al Equipo de Lamia Scale, Nobarly al Equipo de Quatro Cerberus y Seilah del equipo de tártaros.

En la arena del torneo, aparece un castillo gigante llamado "Pandemonio", es ahí cuando Mato comienza a explicar las reglas del evento; en ellas se habla principalmente que dentro del castillo se encuentran 100 monstruos con diferente nivel de fuerza, y que los participantes tomarán turnos para derrotar a la cantidad de monstruos que ellos elijan hasta acabar con los 100, entre más monstruos elijan más puntos obtendrán, sin embargo, la diferencia de poder de los monstruos es variada, siendo algunos de rango C, B, A, etc. y los monstruos con los que peleará cada participante son escogidos al azar, por lo cual se puede haber una combinación de monstruos muy fuertes. Al sortear el número del turno que ocuparían, Erza saca el número 1, siendo la primera en turno para participar, al momento de elegir su cantidad de monstruos ella decide enfrentarse a los 100 a la vez, todos quedan sorprendidos; Matt le dice que no podrá con todos pero la maga de Fairy Tail insiste en derrotar a todos. Al entrar en el castillo Erza se enfrenta en una fiera batalla contra los 100 monstruos, luego de un gran esfuerzo y con muchas heridas, finalmente ella sale victoriosa, habiendo derrotado a todos los monstruos y dejando una gran impresión entre el público y los concursantes, poniendo en claro el poder de su gremio. Ante la victoria de Erza el público no para de gritar y echar porras a Erza, sus compañeros del Equipo A, se acercan hacia ella llenos de emoción a felicitarla, todos los demás participantes del torneo se muestran sorprendidos por el gran trabajo de Erza en el evento, tanto así que Minerva menciona que Fairy Tail no son solo palabras, mientras que Kagura toma interés sobre Erza pues es una persona que conoce muy bien a Jellal Fernández.

Debido a la victoria completa de Erza, los demás participantes deben de hacer un juego simple que determinará el lugar y los puntos para los ocho competidores restantes, el Magic Power Finder (Buscador de Poder Mágico) o "MPF" como sus siglas lo indican, el cual consiste en golpear este dispositivo con poder mágico para que pueda establecer un valor numérico de acuerdo al poder con el que fue golpeado y dicho valor establecerá su posición en la tabla. Hibiki dice que siendo la prueba una simple comparación de poder eso lo dejará con desventaja, y procede a preguntar a Kana que si estará libre en la noche, ella le responde que quizá sí, pero sólo pueda manejar un barril, a lo que Hibiki responde diciendo que ella bebe mucho. Mato dice que continuaran en el orden establecido en la competencia pasada, siendo así Millianna la primera, ésta usa su hechizo Explosión Gatuna para golpear el medidor, el MPF determina un valor de 365 puntos, Chapati menciona que no se sabe si es un número alto o bajo, Lahar responde que es un número alto, ya que usan un dispositivo igual en los entrenamientos con los caballeros de la Runa, y que esa puntuación le daría alguien el cargo de capitán de escuadrón.

Nobarly es el siguiente, su golpe da una puntuación de 124, Hibiki continúa con la prueba, cuando esto ocurre, Ren y Eve dicen que la mejor característica de Hibiki no es el poder sino el conocimiento, Ichiya les pide que confíen en su compañero, pero lamentablemente Hibiki logra una puntuación de 95, el siguiente concursante es Obra, el cual no usa ningún hechizo, él lanza al MPF una extraña criatura que lleva siempre consigo, y logra obtener solo 4 puntos, todos se sorprenden al ver la poca puntuación que logró, luna se enoja y grita mientras pregunta a su compañero si acaso es estúpido, Alexei le dice que guarde silencio, pues su magia no es algo que pueda ser mostrado frente a la gente. Mato muestra la tabla de calificaciones, en la cual se muestra que Milliana es la primera, el siguiente concursante es Orga, el cual logra la sorprendente puntuación de 3825, Lahar menciona que ni en los Caballeros de la Runa se ha visto una puntuación como esa.

Jura es el siguiente, y que pregunta a Mato que si está bien si lo hace enserio, este le afirma que puede hacerlo, Jura usa un hechizo muy potente, y logra una puntuación de 6544, todos se sorprenden, más de lo que se sorprendieron con Orga, Lyon menciona que ese es el verdadero poder de uno de los Diez Magos Santos y Makarov dice que incluso sería rival para Gildarts, a lo que Mavis le responde que recuerde que la persona que lleva la Sangre de Gildarts está ahí, Kana es la última competidora, ella se encontraba un poco borracha, los miembros de su gremio al inicio desconfían que pueda hacer una gran puntuación, ya que alcanzar a Jura será muy difícil, Kana se quita la camisa, y cuando termina de hacerlo, todos notan que lleva una marca en su brazo derecho, Mavis dice a Makarov que le prestó el Fairy Glitter para ganar, Cana inicia con el conjuro del hechizo, y al dispararlo el MPF logra una puntación de 9000 siendo la más alta, entonces es el turno de Seilah quien lanza un hechizo llamado Yasakani no Magatama (Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku) La técnica consiste en una lluvia de cientos de rayos de luz, que destruyen todo lo que tocan, cuando el humo se dispersa, muestra la puntuación de 9999 y que el MPF fue destruido y se detuvo el conteo, siendo la más alta, al quedar en primer lugar, Seilah dice que es normal ya que ellos son tártaros el gremio más fuerte.

Los enfrentamientos del tercer día los Grandes Juegos Mágicos dan inicio, Millianna es la primer seleccionada para luchar contra Sems de Quatro Cerberus y Midnight de tártaros, Millianna derrota muy fácilmente a Sems, pero ella termina siendo noqueada por Midnight con una ilusión ganando así los puntos para su equipo al igual que Millianna, al finalizar su batalla Erza, Wendy, Lucy y gray comentan el enfrentamiento reciente, mencionando que Millianna ha mejorado bastante desde la ocasión en que se enfrentaron con ella. La segunda batalla comienza, dando paso a Eve de Blue Pegasus quien enfrenta a Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth, durante la batalla Lahar hace comentarios sobre la fuerza de Eve, comenta también que el mago de Blue Pegasus era antes miembro del Consejo Mágico. Luego de un rato de enfrentamiento, Rufus decide terminar con la batalla y utiliza su Memory Make contra su oponente, ocupando su hechizo Karma de la Tierra Ardiente con la cual derrota a Eve y otorga más puntaje para su equipo. A terminar de ver la batalla, Gray muestra más interés sobre Rufus del que ya tenía antes de ser derrotado por él, ante la derrota de su compañero, Ichiya menciona que no hay de qué preocuparse pues él tiene un arma secreta, refiriéndose al Conejo que acompañaba a los miembros del gremio.

Mato anuncia que la tercera batalla será entre Laxus del Equipo B de Fairy Tail contra Alexei del Equipo de Raven Tail, sus compañeros muestran gran confianza en él, momentos antes de iniciar la batalla Yajima desde el jurado, pide a Lahar que sus hombres de guardia vigilen bien a Raven Tail por cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera presentar, para que no vuelvan a ocurrir sucesos parecidos a los que ocurrieron con Lucy en su batalla contra luna durante el primer día, algunos miembros del gremio se dedican a vigilar todas las acciones de los miembros de Raven Tail desde algunos puntos del Domus Flau, Bisca vigila a Iván, y el Raijinshuu junto a Lisanna vigilan al resto de los miembros. Después de entrar en la arena y estar unos momentos uno frente a otro, la pelea da inicio, Alexei ataca rápidamente a Laxus y lo golpea con gran fuerza, Laxus intenta atacar a Alexei, sin embargo no lo logra, los miembros del gremio se sorprenden por la situación en que se encontraba su compañero y la fuerza de su oponente. Sin embargo Laxus y Alexei realmente se encontraban aún sin luchar, dentro de una ilusión mágica, Alexei explica que los que están alrededor de ellos no pueden ver sus cuerpos reales ni escuchar su voz y en cambio, están viendo una ilusión donde ambos están en una lucha en la que Laxus no puede hacer nada.

Fuera de la ilusión, los miembros que vigilaban a los miembros de Raven Tail, notan que estos siguen sin moverse. Laxus pregunta a su rival, cuál es el sentido de ganar con una ilusión, Alexei le responde que su objetivo no es la victoria y le dice que dependiendo de su discusión, puede arreglar la ilusión para que Laxus sea el ganador, Laxus se deshace de su abrigo y le dice que no hay nada que discutir y que se encargará de su oponente real para acabar con ese asunto. De pronto todo el Equipo de Raven Tail aparece junto a Alexei, y menciona a Laxus que incluso él no sería capaz de luchar contra toda la Elite de Raven Tail, y decide quitarse la máscara para revelar su verdadera identidad, resultando ser realmente su padre Iván, Laxus se muestra muy poco sorprendido e Iván le exige a su hijo que le diga la localización del Lumen Histoire, Laxus le pregunta de qué está hablando e Iván responde que no finja, pues Makarov debió habérselo dicho, Laxus responde a Alexei diciendo que siempre ha hecho las cosas de manera indirecta y reta a todos los miembros de Raven Tail a luchar con él, diciendo que los enemigos de su maestro son también sus enemigos.

Ivan continúa hablando con Laxus y le dice que el creo un gremio especializado anti-Fairy Tail y lo reta a enfrentarse a ellos a sabiendas de las debilidades de Laxus, pero Laxus le revela que su abuelo también ha investigado a fondo sobre su gremio y también que saben absolutamente todo sobre Raven Tail, lo que sorprende a Ivan. Luna exclama que Gajeel los engañó, mientras que Iván aún está sorprendido de como él era un agente doble.

Laxus continúa hablando y afirma que aunque sabían todo sobre Raven Tail, su abuelo decidió no hacer ningún movimiento. Laxus recuerda una conversación que tuvo con su abuelo, en ella Laxus le pregunta que si está bien dejarlos así a pesar de que Iván también tiene información comprometedora sobre Fairy Tail, Makarov le responde que no importa ya que revelar esa información implicaría un gran riesgo, Laxus le pregunta sobre que es esa "Información", pero Makarov le responde que es mejor que no lo sepa y añade que si Ivan no ha dañado el gremio él no tiene intención de empeorar las cosas. Ivan se encuentra irritado por las revelaciones de Laxus, pero este continua hablando y le dice que Makarov probablemente aún cree en el al ser padre e hijo. Ivan no soporta más y ataca a Laxus con su magia Shikigami, Laxus se ve atacado por un torbellinos de muñecos de papel pero estos no lo afectan en lo más mínimo. Ivan empieza a exclamar como paso el tiempo en las sombras, todo para ganar el Histoire Lumen y exige a su hijo que le diga su ubicación. Ivan le ordena a Obra encargarse del poder mágico de Laxus, pero este lo reconoce como el tipo que daño a Wendy y a Charle, usando su Cuerpo de Rayo, Laxus escapa del ataque de su padre y arremete contra Obra, al que de una sola patada deja fuera de combate. Nullpuding y luna arremeten contra Laxus, pero él logra evadir sus ataques y aprovecha una oportunidad para hacer pagar a Nullpuding lo que le hizo a Gray y de un golpe también lo deja fuera de combate, luna usa su magia para atrapar a Laxus pero el usa su Rugido del Dragón del Rayo y le dice que eso fue por Lucy, Ivan se encuentra sorprendido de cómo cada uno de sus subordinados van cayendo, Kurohebi ataca por sorpresa a Laxus, pero este fácilmente lo derrota. Ivan entra en shock al ver como sus élites caen, un furioso Laxus le dice que no sabe dónde está lo que quiere pero que le hará pagar por lo que le hizo a sus amigos, Ivan entonces aboga por su propia seguridad, recordándole a Laxus de su relación como padre e hijo, pero Laxus le dice que su familia es Fairy Tail y que destrozará a los enemigos de su familia, dicho esto Laxus le propina un fuerte golpe a Iván que lo manda a volar y estrellarse contra la pared del estadio lo que disipa la ilusión. Con la ilusión disipada, todos los presentes en el estadio observan a todo el gremio de Raven Tail derrotado y a un Laxus victorioso, el público y los miembros del gremio se encuentran impactados por el poder de Fairy Tail, Laxus se le asignan entonces los puntos. Cuando está a punto de salir, Ivan le comenta que esta vez perdió pero que sepa que Lumen Etoile es la oscuridad de Fairy Tail y que algún día vera los verdaderos colores de Fairy Tail, lo que deja a Laxus conmocionado mientras que los guardias se llevan a un maníaco Ivan. Los caballeros de Fiore proceden a llevarse también a los miembros de Raven Tail, cuando los caballeros proceden a llevarse a Obra este de alguna forma logra escapar en el cuerpo de su criatura y mientras escapa dice que se volverán encontrarse Fairy Tail. El presentador le exclama que Raven Tail acaba de ser descalificado y que también no podrá volver a concursar hasta dentro de tres años. Después de eso se da paso a la siguiente batalla siendo las elegidas Wendy Marvell del Equipo A de Fairy Tail y Chelia Blendy del Equipo de Lamia Scale. Dentro del público, Mest se encuentra sorprendido al ver a Wendy participando en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Mientras tanto en el equipo de Lamia Scale, Lyon comenta la cara que pondrá Gray al ver la fuerza de Chelia, aunque él se encuentra pensando en Juvia mientras que Toby se encuentra llorando de alegría ya que alguien vengo a su calcetín, Jura le dice a Chelia que vaya con todo a lo que ella asiente y se precipita a ir a la arena solo para caerse al llegar, lo que produce un risa colectiva del público, Wendy se precipita a ayudarla pero ella también termina cayendo, las dos se saludan amigablemente. Mientras que Mavis se encuentra intrigada por el poder de Chelia.

Wendy y Chelia están punto de empezar su combate. Wendy la ataca con sus Garras del Dragón del Cielo, pero Chelia logra fácilmente lo esquiva entonces la ataca con un hechizo llamado Dios del Cielo Boreas, pero Wendy logra bloquearlo, su oponente se acerca directamente hacia ella y la ataca con Danza del Dios del Cielo, creando así dos corrientes de viento negro de ambas manos.

Chelia estaba por golpearla de nuevo, pero Wendy logra reaccionar y la golpea con un contraataque, ambas caen en el suelo y se preparan para atacar a su oponente. Gajeel, Mavis y Doranbolt quedan sorprendidos por el enfrentamiento, ya que no pueden creer que Chelia tenga la misma magia de viento que Wendy. Lyon dice que se trata de la magia del cielo definitiva el God Slayer del Cielo, después de que ambas chocaran sus poderes con un rugido, ambas empiezan a hablar entre ellas, Chelia le dice que había escuchado que una chica de Fairy Tail tenía magia similar a la suya, le dice que hay que divertirse un poco más, Wendy le responde con un tono de cansancio a causa de las heridas producidas que no está segura de divertirse en una pelea, pero que dará lo mejor para su gremio. Su oponente dice que está bien, ya que ella también está decidida a dar lo mejor para el suyo, para luego atacarla con su magia.

Wendy piensa que todos trabajaron muy duro para llegar a donde se encuentran ahora, y que no le gusta luchar, pero que esta es una excepción por que debe luchar por el bien de su gremio, procede entonces a comer el aire que puede, al ver esto Chelia también decide hacer lo mismo. Wendy decide usar una técnica secreta, Porlyusica quien estaba observando el enfrentamiento se pregunta si ya ha logrado dominar esa técnica, forma una barrera de viento atrapando a su oponente, luego, utiliza su Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo lanzando a Chelia por los aires, como no ha podido dominar la vialactea. Mato estaba por dar terminando el combate, pero Chelia se levanta como si nada, con todas sus heridas desaparecidas. Lyon dice que la magia de Wendy no es suficiente, ya que Chelia puede restaurarse a sí misma y que Fairy Tail no tiene ninguna oportunidad de vencer.

Pero wendy se niega a perder por lo que con su voluntad por su gremio se pone de pie y ataca a Chelia y así comienza una batalla de determinación entre ambas, la batalla sigue así hasta que el tiempo acaba con un empate, ambas se felicitan y se hacen amigas terminando acabando las batallas del día dejando las siguientes posiciones:

En primer lugar tártaros con 60 puntos.

En segundo lugar Sabertooth con 35 puntos.

En tercer lugar fairy tail A con 31 puntos.

En cuarto lugar fairy tail B con 29 puntos.

En quinto lugar Mermaid Heels con 28 puntos.

También en quinto lugar blue pegasus con 28 puntos.

En sexto lugar lamia Scale con 26 puntos.

En séptimo lugar Quatro cachorros con 13 puntos.

En octavo lugar Raven tail que ha sido descalificado.

Mientras tanto, Laxus le pregunta a Makarov sobre el Lumen Etoile, revelándole que Ivan lo estaba buscando, además de decirle que él dijo que era la oscuridad de Fairy Tail, pero ante eso aparece Mavis, revelándole que en verdad es la luz del gremio, para después comenzar a llorar por creer que es su culpa de que se haya filtrado esa información. Más tarde, todo el gremio se encuentra en un bar celebrando su empeño del tercer día, realizando un montón de juegos, a la vez que Elfman despierta, y se da cuenta de que Evergreen ha estado al lado suyo todo el tiempo. Esa misma noche, muchas personas se encuentran reflexionando algunas cosas, mientras Yukino Aguria se presenta ante un sargento, queriendo decir unas palabras.


	7. El cambio y la estafa

Matt: El cuarto día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos da finalmente comienzo. El evento del día es la Batalla Naval, en la cual los participantes se situarán en una esfera de agua donde deben permanecer para ganar el evento. Todos pueden atacarse unos a otros para sacar a sus contrincantes siendo el último que quede dentro el que más puntos se lleve. Como regla adicional, cuando tres participantes se queden dentro de la esfera solos, se activará un cronómetro de 5 minutos donde si uno de los participantes cae fuera de la esfera antes de que pase el tiempo, quedará automáticamente en último lugar. Si por el contrario todos permanecen dentro, se clasificarán en tercer, segundo y primer lugar.

Chapati: nuestro invitado del día es el señor Labian.

Labian: encantado de estar aquí, muchas gracias.

Chapati: muy bien los participantes para esta prueba son: Chelia Blendy del Equipo de Lamia Scale, Jenny Realight del Equipo de Blue Pegasus, Risley Law del Equipo de Mermaid Heels, Juvia Loxar del Equipo B de Fairy Tail, Minerva Orland del Equipo de Sabertooth, Lucy Heartfilia del Equipo A de Fairy Tail, ángel del equipo de tártaros y por último Rocker (por ser el único hombre habiendo tantas chicas en traje de baño es ignorado) del Equipo de Quatro Cachorros.

Lucy: no pienso perder de nuevo, hagamos esto. El gong da comienzo al evento y Lucy es la primera en realizar un movimiento invocando a Aquario la cual crea un remolino de agua que empuja a muchas de sus contrincantes.

Juvia: yo tampoco pienso volver a perder. Antes de ser arrastrada por la corriente provocada por el espíritu, Juvia decide utilizar Ciclón de Agua con el cual consigue frenar y protegerse del ataque de Aquario. Tras un rato chocando poderes, Aquario se da cuenta de que están igualadas, sin embargo ambas continúan peleando mientras los otros participantes se sorprenden por ello.

Jenny: entonces yo aprovechare la oportunidad. Jenny decide actuar mientras las más fuertes están ocupadas y por ello ataca a Rocker sacándolo fuera de la esfera.

Chelia: no pienso quedarme atrás. Por su parte, Chelia intenta sacar a Risley fuera del agua, sin embargo ésta última consigue esquivarlo con su Magia de Gravedad.

De vuelta a la confrontación entre Lucy y Juvia, Aquario le dice a su dueña que así no van a llegar a ningún lado y que se marcha, a lo que Lucy responde que no puede hacerlo pues dentro del agua es con la única con la que puede contar. Entonces Aquario le dice que tiene una cita y dicho esto se va, dejando a Lucy totalmente desprotegida dentro de la esfera.

Juvia: esto se acaba ahora. Aprovechando la falta de protección de Lucy, Juvia decide atacarla directamente, sin embargo Lucy invoca a Virgo y Aries las cuales la salvan por poco. Por su parte, Risley, Jenny y Chelia están en una pequeña batalla por mantenerse en la esfera mientras que Chapati pregunta por qué no fue Wendy a la competición para terminar lo que empezó contra Chelia, lo que provoca que Lucy lo mande a callar.

Juvia: acabare con esto, esto es a honor de gray-sama. Juvia decide que es el momento de sacar a todas a la vez del agua y para eso utiliza Alas del Amor, hechizo que aprendió cuando su Segundo Origen fue liberado. Su ataque consigue sacar del agua a Jenny, Chelia y Risley, pero no a Minerva, ángel y a Lucy que consiguen aguantar. Tras esto, Juvia mira a Gray para ver su reacción al ver el ataque que le había dedicado, y para su sorpresa el joven mago está totalmente paralizado. Entonces, Juvia es sacada de la esfera al parecer por obra de Minerva.

Los magos de Sabertooth comienzan a comentar lo traviesa que es Minerva la cual, según ellos, podría haber expulsado a todas las participantes con su magia. Por otro lado, ángel, Lucy y Minerva se han quedado finalmente solas en la esfera por lo que la regla de los cinco minutos es activada de modo que la persona que salga antes de ese tiempo de la esfera quedará automáticamente en último lugar. Minerva le dice a Lucy y ángel que con su magia podría sacarla de la esfera en un parpadeo pero que no lo hará pues sería aburrido. Tras sus palabras Minerva comienza a utilizar su magia con la cual ataca duramente a Lucy y ángel, pero a esta última no la afecto en nada sorprendiendo a minerva y a Sabertooth.

Minerva: cómo es posible que no hayas recibido mi ataque.

Ángel: acaso es tan sorprendente, en realidad no fue para nada difícil. Dice burlándose de ella.

Minerva: al parecer no tiene sentido atacarte por ahora, después me encargare de ti, primero eliminare a la basura del campo de batalla.

Ángel: adelante, esperare, quiero ver de que es capaz la miembro más fuerte de Sabertooth.

Minerva: así será, pero primero lo primero. Minerva entonces empieza a dirigir sus ataques solo a la maga de Fairy Tail que intenta defenderse con sus espíritus sin embargo Minerva le ha quitado las llaves al igual que el Fleuve d'étoiles. Minerva vuelve a atacar a Lucy y el ataque hace que la maga de Fairy Tail sea empujada hasta el extremo de la esfera librándose en el último segundo de salir de ella.

Lucy: no hay manera de que pierda, ganare esta batalla, me lo prometí, si pierdo aquí sin dar pelea no puedo considerarme una maga de fairy tail, ya que nosotros nunca nos rendimos, no pienso rendirme pues si lo hiciera no sería capaz de mirar a los demás a la cara, los cuales se han esforzado mucho por llegar al lugar en el que están. Minerva vuelve a atacar a Lucy, sin embargo ella no se rinde y comienza a acercarse a la maga de Sabertooth. Las palabras de Lucy hacen reaccionar a Minerva la cual decide dejar que el tiempo pase hasta que los 5 minutos terminan, sin embargo Minerva no está nada contenta con las palabras de la chica a la cual empieza a atacar duramente.

Minerva: ustedes son muy arrogantes fairy tail, quien crees somos nosotros, nosotros somos el gremio más fuerte y el número uno de Fiore. Durante el ataque, Lucy está a punto de salir de la esfera, sin embargo Minerva utiliza su magia para devolverla a dentro torturándola así un poco más. Mientras tanto, el público observa atónito la escena y los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a enfadarse por el trato a su amiga. Tras un rato de tortura, Lucy ya es incapaz de moverse y todos se preguntan si está bien pues no da señales de vida. Entonces fairy tail exigen que paren, a lo que los magos de Sabertooth responden riéndose de ellos, algo que enfada aún más a Erza, Gray y makarov.

Finalmente, Arcadios exige que paren la competición a riesgo de que acaben con la vida de la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales, pero antes que Matt decide dar por finalizada la prueba, sucede algo que sorprende a todos, ángel le da un golpe a minerva tan fuera, que al no estar atenta lo recibe directamente provocando que salga disparada fuera de la burbuja y quede estampada en uno de los muros de la arena.

Ángel: que cosa más horrible, dañar a alguien tan deliberadamente por querer alimentar tu ego, ciertamente no me agradan los magos como tú. Entonces ángel toma a lucy en sus brazos y salta fuera de la esfera con ella y se la entrega a erza que había bajado del palco con gray y wendy para ayudar a su amiga.

Erza: muchas gracias, enserio estamos muy agradecidos, pero porque lo hiciste tú eras, ya sabes. Dijo sin saber cómo expresarse.

Ángel: las personas pueden cambiar titania, gracias a natsu-sama yo y lo demás miembros de oración seis que están con nosotros también, ella nos dio lo que necesitábamos, una nueva oportunidad, es por eso que no pienso desperdiciarla.

Matt: siento decirles esto, pero originalmente la prueba era que dos participantes quedaran para enfrentarse, por lo cual como lucy-san perdió primero entre las tres, ella queda clasificada como ultima llevándose cero puntos ka-bo.

Erza: que acaso no vio lo que nuestra compañera tuvo que pasar, para lograr la segunda posición.

Gray: eso es completamente injusto.

Matt: lo siento pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ka-bo.

Ángel: si me disculpa me gustaría darle mi posición a lucy.

¿QUEEE? Gritaron todos sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo la maga.

Matt: estas segura si haces eso tu equipo se llevara 0 puntos.

Ángel: estoy segura, además ya estamos muy adelantados en lo que corresponde a puntos, natsu-sama dijo que es poco injusto y quería mantener más rivalidad en la competencia y si seguimos aumentando tan rápido nuestras victorias sería muy aburrido ganar así.

Matt: ya veo, entonces así se hará sus puntos serán dado al equipo A de fairy tail ka-bo.

Erza: muchas gracias no sé cómo te lo pagaremos.

Ángel: solo sigan dando su mejor esfuerzo. Entonces ángel empezó a retirarse para volver a donde estaba su gremio, ignorando por completo los aplausos que recibía del público por lo que había hecho y también ignorando la mirada furiosa que le dirigía Sabertooth, mientras tanto Arcadios manda a su guardia a llevar a la maga directamente a la enfermería, sin embargo Wendy y Chelia se adelantan y comienzan a utilizar su magia curativa con Lucy. Erza mira con furia a Minerva la cual le pregunta qué es lo que está mirando y le explica que ella solo seguía las reglas de la competición.

Erza le dice que no lo ha hecho pues solo ha torturado a un participante que ya había perdido, a lo que Minerva contesta que el público agradece el espectáculo y que esa chica debería estar agradecida pues la iba a dejar que acabara en segundo lugar. Minerva le dice que la chica es una basura y al escucharlo Gray y mira quien también había ido a ver cómo estaba la maga celestial se acercan a Erza desafiando a Minerva. Entonces Sting, Orga y Rufus se ponen frente a Minerva para protegerla, dando lugar a que ambos equipos estén en la arena desafiándose con la mirada. Al ver la escena, el público comienza a pedir pelea sin embargo Erza decide detener la trifulca. Titania se dirige entonces a los magos de Sabertooth a los cuales les dice que le da igual si son el gremio más fuerte de Fiore pues se hicieron enemigos del peor gremio cuando está enfadado.

Ya en la enfermería, todo el Equipo A de Fairy Tail está junto a Lucy y un poco más tarde llega todo el Equipo B de Fairy Tail los cuales estaban muy preocupados por ella. Porlyusica y Wendy les explican que su vida no corre peligro, a lo que Mirajane contesta que es un alivio.

Finalmente Lucy se despierta y al ver a todos comienza a pedir perdón. Gray le pregunta por qué se disculpa, a lo que Lucy contesta que ha metido la pata otra vez. Entonces sus amigos le dicen que lo ha hecho muy bien, le cuentan lo que paso dejando sorprendida a la maga diciendo que le debe dar las gracias a ángel cuando la viera por regalarle sus 10 puntos para ellos. Lucy se acuerda de sus llaves y pregunta dónde están, a lo que Happy responde que las tiene él y se las entrega. Lucy da las gracias y abrazándolas se vuelve a quedar dormida, dejando en la habitación un ambiente algo depresivo y de impotencia. En ese momento aparece Makarov el cual se alegra de que ambos equipos esté allí. El maestro les explica que los organizadores han decidido que deben reorganizar ambos equipos ya que se acerca el final de los juegos y que esto se le ha pedido a todos los equipos para decidir quiénes serán sus miembros que competirá en el último día, en simples palabras no se podían usar miembros sustituto para el último día, solo en los que quedaban, así que deben elegir sus miembros entre estos días para la competencia del ultimo día, pero los equipos se mantendrán en secreto hasta ese día, para provocar una sorpresa al público, ya con eso dicho todos se retiran para dejar descansar a lucy y dirigirse al estadio.

Chapati: muy bien perdón por la espera, ya se han decidido los emparejamiento para la ronda de batallas las cuáles serán las siguientes: la primera batalla será la del Equipo de Blue Pegasus contra el Equipo de Quatro Cachorros, la segunda es del Equipo de Lamia Scale contra el Equipo de Mermaid Heels y por último las batallas esperadas, la del Equipo A de Fairy Tail contra el Equipo de Sabertooth y por último la batalla del equipo B de fairy tail contra el equipo de tártaros. Entonces el presentador al terminar los emparejamientos todo el estadio estala en boicoteos y aplausos.

Por otro lado, desde la grada Darton le dice a Arcadios que la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales no se encuentra allí, a lo que el capitán contesta que debe encontrarse en la enfermería. Darton le dice que no intente ninguna tontería como la última vez, a lo que Arcadios contesta que eso fue un error que no volverá a repetirse y que el plan continuará. Darton le pregunta si no hay alguna forma de detener el plan Eclipse, a lo que Arcadios contesta que Lord Zeref lo está esperando. Tras esto, Darton se dirige a un mural y comienza a decir que el festival de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos era el llamado "Festival del Rey Dragón", un festival para dragones, humanos y demonios.

Chapati: La primera batalla del día enfrenta a Ichiya y Conejo de Blue Pegasus contra Bacchus y Rocker de Quatro Cerberus. Cuando ambas parejas se encuentran en la arena, los de Blue Pegasus se acercan a los de Quatro Puppy y les ofrecen la mano, a lo que los de Quatro Puppy responden devolviéndoles el saludo algo confundidos. Tras esto, Ichiya le dice al conejo que es hora de que descubra su identidad la cual para sorpresa de todos resulta ser la de Nichiya uno de los Exceed que llegó de Edolas. La escena de ambos juntos resulta ser ciertamente desagradable, lo que provoca el horror de todos los presentes sobre todo en Erza la cual se desmaya al ver dos "Ichiyas". Rocker les dice que si el gato no es un miembro de Blue Pegasus él no puede participar, a lo que el Exceed contesta mostrándole la marca de Blue Pegasus en su espalada. Entonces el maestro Bob explica que el Exceed se unió antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que con su aspecto era normal que formara parte de su gremio. Ichiya y Nichiya comienzan a explicar (de una manera un poco extravagante y fantasiosa) cómo se conocieron y aprovechando su momento de distracción Bacchus ataca a Nichiya derribándolo. Ren le pregunta a Ichiya si el gato podrá pelear, a lo que el mago de Blue Pegasus responde que sí pues tiene el mismo rostro que él. Por un segundo parece que Nichiya va a levantarse, sin embargo pierde totalmente el aliento por lo que queda fuera de combate.

Bacchus y Rocker comienzan a atacar a Ichiya el cual piensa en lo que se esforzó Nichiya para pelear junto a él pese a que no se le diera bien. Tras ser derribado, Ichiya vuelve a levantarse y utiliza Perfume de Energía con el cual aumenta su poder mientras le dice a Nichiya que le dedicará el perfume llamado Victoria. Entonces Bacchus y Rocker deciden lanzarse contra él, sin embargo Ichiya los frena con una sonrisa un poco extraña (lo que provoca el susto de todos y la risa de natsu y un nuevo desmayo para erza). En ese momento, Ichiya les da un golpe a ambos magos dejándolos totalmente fuera de combate y consiguiendo para Blue Pegasus los 10 puntos de la ronda de batallas.

Chapati: vaya que gran e increíble primer encuentro no lo creen.

Labian: fue tan maravilloso como espantoso, muchas gracias.

Yajima: fue en realidad bueno, pero mucho más perturbador.

Chapati: En el segundo encuentro se enfrentan Lyon y Yuka de Lamia Scale contra Kagura y Millianna de Mermaid Heels. Situándose dichos magos en la arena. Erza avisa a Millianna de que esté atenta con sus fuertes rivales, mientras que Gray expresa su desinterés en la pelea, pues Lyon es de otro gremio. Mientras tanto, Juvia le da vueltas a la cabeza a su deseo de participar en el equipo junto a Gray, aunque eso signifique que alguno de sus amigos caiga lesionado, un pensamiento que deshecha al momento.

Millianna piensa en la posibilidad de que Jellal esté viendo el encuentro, pero en ese momento Kagura la saca de sus pensamientos y le dice que se concentre, a lo que ella contesta que lo sabe. Kagura le propone a Millianna que intente enfrentarse a los chicos ella sola para así conseguir experiencia, a lo que ella contesta que lo hará. Por su parte, Yuka le dice a Lyon que sus oponentes son dos mujeres pero que si las subestiman tal vez no ganen, a lo que Lyon contesta que eso es porque Kagura es una de esas mujeres. Luego Lyon dirige la mirada a Juvia y dice que si ganan ella tendrá que pensar mejor de él, a lo que Yuka contesta que eso es un poco arrogante. Finalmente Matt anuncia a los combatientes que tienen un límite de 30 minutos para acabar la pelea, sonando tras esto el gong que da inicio al segundo encuentro.

Millianna es la primera en hacer su movimiento atacando con su Tubo Nekousoku el cual los magos de Lamia Scale esquivan con facilidad, hasta que se dan cuenta de que Kagura solo mira. Lyon intenta atacar a Kagura pero Millianna se interpone llamando la atención de Yuka, el cual decide atacarla con su onda. Finalmente, Millianna llega hasta Yuka al cual comienza a golpear con sus propios puños y tras esto, saca sus uñas las cuales alcanzan a Lyon también. Tras esto, Yuka neutraliza los ataques de Millianna, la cual decide aumentar el número de sus tubos consiguiendo así atar a Lyon y a Yuka. Para librarse de ella, Lyon crea un ratón de hielo con su Ice Make y cuando aparece, su plan parece funcionar pues Millianna comienza a perseguir al ratón de manera alegre. Después de un rato, Millianna deja al ratón y le dice enfadada a Lyon que no insulte su inteligencia, a lo que Lyon responde creando una ventisca. Tras tomarle el pelo una vez más a Millianna, Lyon se dirige a Juvia preguntándole si le gusta su ataque psicológico, a lo que la maga de Fairy Tail no es capaz de responder totalmente atónita por la escena. Mientras tanto, Kagura se da cuenta de que Lyon no ha atacado directamente ni una sola vez a Millianna.

La maestra de Lamia Scale manda a sus magos a que acaben de una vez la pelea y al escucharlo, Lyon crea un tigre de hielo con el cual empieza a perseguir a Milliana, la cual termina estrellada contra la pared y queda fuera de combate. Tras esto, Kagura decide participar y al verla, Yuka se lanza a por ella. La maga de Mermaid Heels esquiva con habilidad el ataque del mago, al cual acaba derrotando con su Archienemigo, ya que la debilidad del mago de Lamia Scale es el combate con magos que no usan magia, quedando finalmente un combate uno contra uno entre Lyon y Kagura.

La maga de Mermaid Heels le dice a Lyon que escuchó hablar de él y de cómo intentó enfrentarse a Deliora en un peligroso ritual. Lyon le dice que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y que ahora él es Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale. Entonces Lyon le dice que ella le recuerda a su antiguo "yo", una persona movida por el odio que perdía de vista lo más importante. En ese momento Kagura le pregunta por qué no atacó a Millianna directamente y que si eso era porque ella es una mujer o porque no quería mostrar su estrategia,

Lyon contesta que no sabe por qué, pero que tal vez lo descubra peleando contra él. Lyon crea en ese momento libélulas de hielo, las cuales Kagura esquiva con facilidad. Antes de que el mago de Lamia Scale pudiera contraatacar, Kagura consigue derribarlo con su espada desenvainada. En ese momento Gray comienza a gritar a Lyon y a preguntarle si él no es un discípulo de Ur. Gray le dice que él es más fuerte que eso, por lo que debería ponerse serio de una vez. Kagura le da la razón a Gray y le dice a Lyon que muestre su fuerza de una vez, a lo que Lyon levantándose le dice que es verdad y que además les queda poco tiempo. Entonces Lyon crea un tigre de hielo, un mono de hielo y un dragón de hielo, diciéndole a Kagura que ni ella será capaz de detener eso. Las tres figuras de hielo se lanzan a por Kagura, sin embargo ésta consigue esquivarlas.

Kagura se sorprende por la capacidad de Lyon, y tras esto utiliza su Magia de Gravedad para elevar a Lyon y a las tres figuras. Tras esto, Kagura salta y se lanza a golpear a Lyon con su espada desenvainada y rompe las tres figuras de Lyon, sin embargo antes de dar el golpe final al mago de Lamia Scale, la campana anuncia el final del combate, haciendo que la batalla termine en un empate que concede 5 puntos a cada gremio. Lyon se dirige hacia Yuka, y ambos comienzan a hablar sobre Kagura, la cual en ningún año se había mostrado sería realmente. Mientras tanto, Kagura le dice a Millianna que si eso hubiera sido una batalla real ella estaría muerta por lo que a partir de ahora la entrenará más duro.

Chapati: definitivamente fue una estupenda batalla.

Yajima: ciertamente el joven Lyon y la joven kagura aún tienen mucho que ofrecer y creo que ninguno mostro todo su potencial.

Labian: una gran batalla, ha sido un honor presenciarla, muchas gracias.

Chapati: Finalmente llega una de las batallas más esperada del día, la de Fairy Tail contra Sabertooth, cuyos representantes son Laxus dreyar y Gajeel Redfox por parte de las hadas, mientras que Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney son los representantes de su gremio.

Yajima: no se supone que son de equipos diferentes.

Chapati: si pero al parecer decidieron cambiar sus integrantes aprovechando el cambio de suplentes.

Yajima: ya veo, una buena jugada.

En la arena, todo el público está en silencio y la tensión se respira en el ambiente hasta que los cuatro Dragón Slayer llegan al centro de la arena. Los cuatro se miran unos a otros, finalmente Matt anuncia que el tiempo límite son 30 minutos y dicho esto, el gong da comienzo a la batalla de los cuatro Dragón Slayer.

Sting y Rogue intentan ser los primeros en atacar, sin embargo laxus y Gajeel son más rápidos y son los primeros en golpear a sus oponentes, los cuales sin esperarlo reciben los golpes de lleno. Tras reponerse, Sting lanza Rugido del Dragón Blanco a laxus, el cual consigue esquivar el hechizo, sin embargo lejos de darse por vencido, Sting mueve el láser producido por su rugido e intenta atacar a Gajeel, el cual frena seguidamente un ataque por parte de Rogue. Tras esto, Gajeel lanza a Rogue por los aires y éste es recogido por laxus, el cual vuelve a lanzar al mago de Sabertooth, aunque en esta ocasión dirigido a Sting. Entonces laxus ataca a ambos magos de Sabertooth con Alas del Dragón del trueno, provocando en sus amigos la alegría de verlos tomar la ventaja, algo que no sucede en la grada del Equipo de Sabertooth.

Sting y Rogue se reponen del último ataque y Sting señala que estaría decepcionado si no fueran fuertes. Entonces laxus les pregunta si de verdad derrotaron a sus dragones con ese poder, a lo que Sting contesta que no los derrotaron sino que los mataron.

Gajeel le pregunta si no fue su padre, a lo que Sting responde que eso no tiene que ver con él y que ahora les mostrarán el poder que mató a un dragón. Dicho esto, Sting y Rogue utilizan Impulso Blanco e Impulso de las Sombras respectivamente dando a entender que la batalla no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Mientras tanto, Gemma asegura que se acabará la pelea para el gremio "basura". De vuelta a la pelea, los cuatro Dragón Slayer se quedan un tiempo intercambiando miradas hasta que por fin Sting decide ser el primero en dar un paso y con una velocidad y fuerza muy superiores a las de antes, el mago de Sabertooth comienza a propinar golpes a laxus. Gajeel se preocupa por el estado de su compañero, sin embargo Rogue no le deja estar así mucho tiempo pues, transformado en sombra, el mago de Sabertooth consigue esquivar los intentos de Gajeel por deshacerse de él.

Los Dragones Gemelos consiguen hacer que los magos de Fairy Tail choquen entre sí, lo que provoca que uno le reclame al otro por ello. Entonces Sting y Rogue comienzan a reír diciéndoles que tienen mucha confianza al ser capaces de discutir entre ellos en medio del campo de batalla. Laxus le pregunta cómo es que se volvió más poderoso de repente, a lo que Sting no le responde y le comienza a golpear preguntándole si solo piensa defenderse, mientras tanto Gajeel tampoco lo está pasando bien con Rogue, al cual es incapaz de golpear. Por otro lado, desde las gradas de apoyo de Fairy Tail, Makarov pregunta qué es lo que ha ocurrido, a lo que Mavis responde que es una técnica de amplificación mágica, la cual se une a la gran combinación en combate que ambos poseen. Mientras tanto, en la enfermería notan el cambio en el tono de la multitud lo que hace preguntarse a Wendy y a Charle si sus compañeros estarán pasando dificultades.

De vuelta a la batalla de los Dragón Slayer, Sting continúa golpeando a laxus, entonces Sting golpea a laxus en el estómago y un símbolo aparece en la zona del golpe. Laxus comprueba que no es capaz de moverse y Sting le explica que la Garra del Dragón Blanco es un ataque santo que elimina la libertad de aquel que es marcado con el hechizo. Mientras tanto, Gajeel no es capaz de golpear a Rogue, el cual se encuentra en su forma de sombra. En cierto momento, Rogue le dice a Gajeel que el dragón de sombra se esconde para perseguir a su presa y tras esto decide atacarlo por detrás, sin embargo para sorpresa de Rogue, Gajeel le agarra el brazo y le dice que sus palabras no tienen sentido. Por otro lado en las gradas de Fairy Tail, todos animan a sus compañeros mientras que Levy utiliza a Lily como saco de boxeo al estar muy emocionada por el logro de Gajeel.

De vuelta a la batalla, Sting va corriendo hacia laxus para darle un golpe confiado en que no se moverá por su hechizo, sin embargo laxus se ríe y le da un golpe en la cara a Sting al cual coge totalmente desprevenido. Sting le pregunta cómo lo hizo y al mirar a laxus se da cuenta de que ha destruido el símbolo de su cuerpo. Entonces laxus le dice que no está nada mal pero que aún le queda camino por recorrer. Mientras tanto, Gajeel que aún tiene a Rogue agarrado por el brazo, le dice que no lo subestime y que no mire por debajo a Fairy Tail, dicho esto el mago golpea a su adversario en la cara y al mismo tiempo que laxus se lo hace a Sting, lo lanza contra la pared provocando revuelo en el público y en sus amigos que los felicitan emocionados.

El curso de la batalla vuelve a cambiar, siendo en está ocasión los magos de Fairy Tail los dominantes del combate.

Sting: ciertamente ustedes son muy fuertes, pero apuesto a que no se comparan a natsu-san.

Laxus: que tiene natsu que ver con esto.

Sting: yo siempre he admirado a natsu-san al igual que rouge desde pequeños, después de todo era la maga increíblemente fuerte que había vencido a adversarios como el demonio lullaby una creación del mismo Zeref, también impidió el renacimiento del demonio Deliora otro demonio creado por zeref, venció a jellal el cual era un mago santo, le gano al maestro Zero de oración seis, también venció al segundo maestro de su gremio que si no mal recuerdo también era el maestro de Grimoire Heart y además venció a el dragón slayer del veneno cobra, al dragón slayer del hierro ósea a ti gajeel-san y también al dragón slayer del rayo ósea a ti laxus-san

Rouge: en palabras simples natsu-san es una persona increíblemente fuerte y es por eso nos da un poco de pena que natsu-san ni siquiera haya sido promovida a maga clase S después de todo lo que hizo por ustedes y varias personas más y que ni siquiera su gremio al cual salvo innumerables veces la trate con el respeto que se merece.

Gajeel: suelta de una vez la mierda que quieren decir. Grito furiosos.

Rouge: en palabras simples natsu-san hubiera estado mejor como miembro de sabertooh. Eso sorprendió a todos los gremios y enfureció a fairy tail.

Laxus: cierren la boca ustedes no saben nada de natsu.

Sting: tal vez porque no la conocíamos, pero apuesto que natsu-san no está aquí con su supuesto gremio ya que se dio cuenta de que ustedes simplemente la estaban frenando y los dejo. Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, Sting y Rogue pasan a modo Dragón Forcé Blanco y Dragón Forcé de las Sombras respectivamente, lo que provoca en Jellal, el cual observaba el combate, auténtica sorpresa, ya que los magos de Sabertooth son capaces de activar el Dragón Forcé a voluntad propia. Entonces, Sting le pide a su compañero que retroceda pues él es más que suficiente para derrotar a los magos de Fairy Tail. Mientras tanto, en la grada de Sabertooth, Lector afirma que con el Dragón Forcé sus amigos vencerán y que se preocupó por nada, a lo que Frosch añade que él también olvidó el Dragón Forcé.

Sting se lanza a gran velocidad hacia los magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales no tienen tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Entonces laxus y Gajeel combinan golpes para atacar a Sting, el cual sin apenas esfuerzo los va parando todos.

Tras esto, Sting salta a una gran altura y lanza a los magos de Fairy Tail su Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco, el cual alcanza de lleno a laxus y a Gajeel y provoca tal explosión que el suelo del Domus Flau es destruido. Laxus y Gajeel comienzan a caer a los sótanos del Domus Flau, mientras que Sting decide seguirlos para trasladar allí la batalla que aún no ha acabado. Por otro lado, el público continúa viendo la batalla a través de las lacrimas de visión que graban el encuentro. Una vez abajo, laxus y Gajeel combinan fuerzas para atacar a Sting, al cual no parecen afectarle sus golpes. Entonces el mago de Sabertooth utiliza Rayo Santo contra los magos de Fairy Tail, los cuales reciben de lleno el hechizo. Tras esto, laxus se repone del golpe, sin embargo no es lo suficientemente rápido y acaba siendo golpeado por Sting el cual lo manda a volar por los aires. El combate continúa con los intentos de Gajeel y laxus por golpear a Sting, el cual una y otra vez detiene sus golpes o los esquiva, golpeando tras ello a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Sting levanta un brazo en señal de victoria, ya que laxus y Gajeel están en el suelo sin moverse. Entonces Rogue aparece y le dice a su compañero que los tiempos cambian y que el lapso de siete años les ha permitido convertirse en auténticos Dragón Slayer y que por tanto la vieja generación está acabada. Mientras tanto, desde las gradas de apoyo de Fairy Tail, los magos comienzan a pedir a sus amigos que se levanten y que deben oír los pensamientos de sus compañeros que ahora son uno solo con ellos.

De vuelta a la batalla de los Dragón Slayer, Sting pide disculpas a Rogue por haber derrotado también a Gajeel y le dice que al menos cumplió su promesa. Entonces laxus se levanta diciéndole que espere un momento y tras él se levanta Gajeel, provocando la alegría y el entusiasmo en el público. Laxus le dice a Sting que vio todos sus trucos, a lo que Sting contesta que eso es imposible pues él está usando el Dragón Forcé. Entonces laxus le dice que lo sabe y que por ello le dolieron sus golpes. Rogue le dice a Sting que debe estar fanfarroneando y Gajeel le pregunta si de verdad cree que alguien tan ególatra como laxus podría utilizar un truco que requiera algo de cerebro, a lo que laxus contesta enfadado exigiéndole que se calle si no quiere recibir una paliza.

Finalmente, Sting y Rogue deciden hacer un Unisón Raid al cual llaman Colmillo del Destello del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada, ataque que esperaban que derrotara de una a ambos dragón slayer. Mientras tanto, en la enfermería lucy recuerda la promesa que hizo todo el gremio de ganar los juegos por Natsu. Entonces Lucy levanta el dedo de la mano derecha (señal típica de Fairy Tail) y comienza a decir "No importa lo lejos que esté, él siempre me estará observando", en ese momento, todos los de la enfermería hacen lo mismo que ella, al igual que el resto de magos de Fairy Tail que observan el combate. De vuelta al combate de laxus y gajeel, éstos se prepara para recibir el ataque combinado de Sting y Rogue, al cual deciden responder con sus ataques más fuertes combinados con el cual choca con el otro ataque provocando una gran explosión.

Todos esperan con ansias para ver quiénes son los campeones de tal impresionante combate y entonces la nube de humo provocada por la explosión del impacto de ataques empieza a desaparecer mostrando a los cuatro dragones slayer aun de pie pero muy heridos, entonces sucede algo que nadie esperaba, los cuatro dragones slayer cae al suelo al mismo tiempo producto del cansancio y el agotamiento completo de su poder mágico, declarando esta pelea como un empate.

Chapati: no puedo creerlo esta batalla ha sido épica, la destreza y tenacidad de cada equipo, sus fuerzas chocando entre ellas, un increíble espectáculo, es lo que acabamos de presenciar damas y caballeros.

Yajima: muy cierto, fue una de las mejores batallas que he visto en mi vida, valió la pena esperar para verla.

Chapati: Con esta victoria terminada en empate ambos equipos obtienen 5 puntos, ahora es hora del ultimo combate entre erza y Mirajane del equipo B de fairy tail contra kyouka y Seilah de tártaros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, kyouka extiende sus garras y las utiliza contra erza, esta invoca una espada para defenderse pero esta es hecha pedazos fácilmente por la garras de kyouka. Con una sonrisa, se burla de erza diciéndole que era débil y ella jamás podría vencerla. Ella se sumerge en emboscar a Erza, pero esta último es bastante rápido para contraatacar, parando con éxito el ataque del enemigo con su brazo esta vez. En incredulidad por haber fallado, kyouka recibe una patada en la cara, que le envía volando hacia atrás. Erza, mientras que mirando a kyouka, la llama una simple arrogante.

Mientras tanto utilizando su macro, Seilah empuja rápidamente Mirajane a la defensiva por su ataque, lo que crea la distancia entre los dos, lo que impide Mirajane de puesta en escena un amplio contragolpe, esto continúa durante algún tiempo, con el tiempo Seilah empujando a Mirajane a una formación defensiva total. Mirajane entra en forma Sitri y afirma que no perderá, Seilah por su parte, invoca una "orden" con ella Macro, sin embargo, contrariamente a la creencia de Mirajane, se ordena su cuerpo para liberar su limitador, lo que hace su aparición para cambiar a uno mucho más demoníaco haciendo pensar a todos que tenía el mismo poder que mira. Más rápido que lo que Mirajane puede reaccionar, Seilah precipita hacia adelante y golpea a la mujer en el estómago antes de enviarla volando hacia un muro. Justo cuando está a punto de recuperarse del asalto, Mirajane se somete a una intensa explosión mágica de un ojo recién formado en la palma de Seilah que no sólo destruye el resto del muro donde había ido a parar, sino que también la lesiona críticamente y la obliga a salir de su forma Sitri, mientras lucha por ponerse de pie y luchar una vez más, Seilah simplemente mira a Mirajane con una expresión en blanco, completamente carente de emoción.

Kyouka extiende sus garras más lejos esta vez, pero Erza es rápido para esquivar y hacer uso de una espada más resistente y fuerte para que coincida con los ataques de kyouka. Moverse en atacar Erza una vez más con sus garras, ella está atrapado con la guardia baja como Erza Requips su espada y armadura, que usa la lanza recién sacado contra kyouka sobre la tierra y crear un leve temblor al atacarla. Erza reconoce la fuerza del enemigo, pero kyouka no la de ella y sólo puede reír en silencio. Como las dos continúan su lucha, kyouka comienza a darse cuenta de que Magic Power de Erza va disminuyendo rápidamente por lo que decide terminar con eso.

Continuando con Seilah esta se apresura a Mirajane una vez más; el S-Class Mago intenta una vez más para hacerse cargo de Seilah mientras acepta que es extremadamente poderosa y que no puede ganarle. Seilah, notando lo Mirajane está tratando de hacer, dice que tratar de llevarla encima es inútil y le entrega una "orden" la cual es "rómpete en pedazos Mirajane" su orden sigue a través, que se traduce en Mirajane como herirse así misma múltiples veces y al estar bajo el poder de ella cumple la orden y se hierre a si misma hasta caer ensangrentada al suelo y completamente inconsciente por el dolor.

Mientras tanto Kyouka da la vuelta y se dirige en la dirección opuesta de Erza, liderando el Mago para reflexionar sobre si ella está huyendo pero entonces esta aparece detrás de ella y lo que ella vio era una simple ilusión, al no tener tiempo para reaccionar siente como kyouka la abraza desde atrás lo cual la confunde pero después de un rato empieza a sentir un horrible frio, intenta zafarse de ella pero no puede y al poco rato erza cae al suelo con el cuerpo un poco azul y morado producto de que kyouka ocupo su magia Yuki para bajar la temperatura de erza a una letal para un humano.

Chapati: pero que increíble despliegue de habilidad por parte de estas bellas mujeres, pero al final el ganador termino siendo tártaros, Yajima-san algún comentario para esta pelea.

Yajima: debo admitir que pensé que erza y Mirajane ganarían, pero el hecho de ver a las dos siendo controladas en toda la batalla no me lo puedo creer, tártaros una vez no ha demostrado su fuerza letal, me atrevo a decir que esas chicas junto a jackal-san están en una liga completamente diferente.

Chapati: una gran observación gracias por sus comentarios Yajima-san.

Yajima: no hay de qué. Pensamientos de Yajima: tártaros es increíblemente poderoso, que es lo que traman al participar, debemos tener cuidado, aunque la que más me preocupa es la reina, no es normal que alguien tan joven tenga un poder mágico tan exuberante y al parecer lo está bloqueando, que es lo que nos deparara el futuro, solo lo sabremos cuando llegue así que solo hay que esperar.

Chapati: y así amigos míos, tártaros gana 10 puntos y con esta batalla terminan los juegos por hoy, la clasificación de los equipos es la siguiente:

En primer lugar tártaros con 70 puntos.

En segundo lugar Sabertooth con 49 puntos.

En tercer lugar fairy tail A con 46 puntos.

En cuarto lugar blue pegasus con 41 puntos.

En quinto lugar lamia Scale con 38 puntos.

En sexto lugar fairy tail B con 37 puntos.

En séptimo lugar Mermaid Heels con 32 puntos.

En octavo lugar Quatro cachorros con 15 puntos.

Entonces todos los gremios participantes comienzan a decir que se han marcado un nuevo objetivo, ¡derrotar a tártaros, Fairy Tail y sabertooh! Por otro lado, el maestro de Sabertooth, Gemma, muestra su gran enfado por el empate de sus magos asustando con ello al público de su alrededor.

Más tarde, Erza, mira, levy y Gray van a visitar a Lucy, laxus y gajeel a la enfermería donde hablan de la pelea de sus dragones slayer y de que están más cerca de convertirse en el gremio número uno de Fiore.

Por otro lado, en una zona de la ciudad de Crocus una joven encapuchada es descubierta escribiendo en una libreta y al salir corriendo del lugar se deja dicha libreta en el suelo en la cual al parecer hablaba del 7 de julio y del Proyecto Eclipse. El público aparece en la calle observando la tabla de posiciones y comienzan a comentar que tártaros está arrasando en la competición, mientras que Sabertooth ha bajado.

Mientras tanto, los magos del gremio que ahora se encuentra en tercer lugar se han reunido sus alojamientos junto a su maestro Gemma, el cual no está nada contento con la clasificación. El maestro les pregunta a Sting y a Rogue que fue ese lamentable espectáculo que dieron en la arena, pues ellos son Dragón Slayer que presumen todos los días de lo fuertes que son pero que dos simples Dragón Slayer los ha conseguido quedar en empate con ellos. Rogue le dice al maestro que fueron ampliamente igualados. Entonces el maestro se planta delante de ellos y les pregunta si esas son las palabras que debe escuchar de un mago del gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Tras esto, el maestro comienza a golpear a Sting y a Rogue diciéndoles que han ensuciado el nombre del gremio. Entonces Gemma les exige que se quiten la marca del gremio, y en ese momento Lector interviene pidiéndole al maestro que se relaje pues Sting y Rogue lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieran. Lector le dice al maestro que él está orgulloso de Sting y que está seguro de que ha aprendido mucho de su derrota por lo que no debería tomarla con ambos. Gemma le pregunta quién es él, a lo que Lector le responde que no debería preguntar eso pues él también tiene la marca del gremio. Entonces Gemma enfadado pregunta por qué un gato debe llevar la marca de Sabertooth y al decirlo ataca al pequeño con su magia haciéndolo desaparecer.

Sting comienza a llorar por la desaparición de su amigo, mientras que Frosch es abrazado y escondido por Rogue, el cual no quiere que el pequeño coja el mismo camino que Lector. Sting comienza a llorar y a gritar más fuerte y Gemma le dice que no haga un escándalo de lo ocurrido, sin embargo Sting no le hace caso y lanza un ataque a Gemma, al cual atraviesa el pecho. Entonces Minerva sonríe y dice que eso fue lo correcto.

Mientras su padre está herido en el suelo, Minerva se acerca a Sting diciéndole que él ha superado a su padre y por lo tanto es el mejor candidato para ser el próximo maestro del gremio y determina que el régimen de terror que llevaba a cabo su padre había terminado. Mientras Gemma seguía herido en el suelo trata de cuestionar a su hija sobre la reacción que tuvo ante la situación, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpe, usando sus propios puntos de vista de la fuerza contra él diciéndole que guarde silencio ya que no necesitan perdedores en el gremio. Ella le habla a Sting acerca de la diferencia que existe entre fairy tail y el, explicándole que esa diferencia consiste en el poder de los sentimientos y que él ha sido influenciado inconscientemente por Gemma, reprimiéndolo a pesar de que él posee esta misma fuerza, la cual ha sido manifestada cuando Lector fue atacado y con este poder tal vez él podría superar incluso a su ídolo Natsu-san. Incluso con éste comentario Sting comienza a llorar por la pérdida de su amigo, es entonces cuando Minerva le menciona que Lector está vivo pues ella había usado su magia para transportar a Lector a otra parte. Al oír esto Sting rompe en lágrimas de felicidad y alivio, llorando ruega a Minerva que traiga a su amigo de vuelta, pero Minerva en un brusco cambio de actitud, le exige amenazantemente que deje de lloriquear, y le dice que no va a regresar a Lector, hasta que ganen el torneo, Sting se desespera y vuelve a rogarle que le devuelva a su amigo, Minerva termina diciendo a éste que es distinta de su padre pero aún piensa que Sabertooth debe ser el gremio número uno, así que lo obliga a mostrar que se ha vuelto fuerte, por ultimo le advierte que no intente hacer algo indebido ya que la vida de Lector está en sus manos.

Tras el gran día, los magos de Fairy Tail se van al bar habitual a celebrar que se encuentran en la tercera posición y entonces lucy, gray, wendy, charle, happy y levy deciden salir a dar una vuelta y cuando estaba ya lejos del bar aparece Arcadios y Yukino la cual llama la atención de Lucy. Al verlos a ambos, a Charle le viene a la cabeza las imágenes de su extraña premonición la cual incluía a un caballero de blanco y a Lucy llorando.

Arcadios se presenta a los magos y tras él lo hace Yukino la cual explica que es sargento temporal. Entonces Arcadios explica que es necesario el poder de un Mago de Espíritus Celestiales para llevar a cabo cierta operación secreta, por lo que Yukino los está ayudando. Gray se encara a Arcadios y le pregunta qué es lo que quiere decir con eso de que necesita a un Mago de Espíritus Celestiales y mientras espera una respuesta del caballero, Charle se pregunta si Arcadios podría ser el caballero de su premonición. En ese momento, Arcadios les pide a todos que lo sigan mientras que Yukino le dice a Lucy que tiene un favor que pedirle y que si la operación tiene éxito podrán derrotar a Zeref y a Acnologia.

Arcadios lleva a los magos hasta Mercurius y allí pide disculpas a Lucy por el intento de secuestro pues estaba convencido de que necesitaba un Mago de Espíritus Celestiales inmediatamente. Arcadios les explica que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos eran en verdad una tapadera para ir recaudando magia clandestinamente, algo que indigna en gran medida a los magos que lo escuchaban. Finalmente llegan a una gran puerta a la cual bautiza Arcadios como Eclipse, la cual es la razón por la que han estado reuniendo magia. El caballero les dice que eso es una gran puerta que conecta con el pasado y que la utilizarán gracias a las 12 llaves doradas para ir a 400 años en el pasado y derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia, siendo este plan conocido como el "Proyecto Eclipse".

Todos se sorprenden al escucharlo, pero se sorprenden aún más cuando escuchan que el plan se llevará a cabo durante el eclipse del 7 de julio, fecha en la que los dragones desaparecieron 14 años atrás. En ese momento, un grupo de soldados los rodean y el ministro de defensa Darton aparece entre ellos, pidiéndole a Arcadios que se rinda pacíficamente. El ministro le recrimina a Arcadios que ha filtrado planes secretos a simples forasteros, a lo que Arcadios responde que ellos no son simples forasteros y que él debe saberlo, pues esos magos tienen un papel importante en la operación. Darton le grita diciéndole que se opone al plan pues alterar el pasado es muy peligroso y tras esto, manda a encerrar a Arcadios, Lucy y Yukino. Gray intenta oponerse a ello a la fuerza, sin embargo la puerta eclipse reacciona a su magia y se la absorbe dejando al mago fuera de combate.

Ya fuera del palacio, Darton les dice que no es nada personal y que es algo por el bien del estado. Después les dice que como el Rey tiene aprecio por Fairy Tail, si ganan podrán tener una audiencia con él y pedirle que libere a su amiga por lo que les desea que tengan una buena batalla.


End file.
